POKESECUNDARIA
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Historias sin humanos, sobre las aventuras de los pokemons adolescentes, en la secundaria, lo dificil de crecer, hormonas alborotadas (todo inocente) algo de comedia, el tipico drama.
1. Chapter 1

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LOS PRIMEROS DESASTRES (parte 1)**

Ivysaur estaba dormido tranquilamente, cuando de repente el despertador sonó "SORR-SORR-SORR", abrió los ojos con calma y con un látigo sepa apago el molesto aparato, se sacudió un poco, hacia poco había dejado de ser un Bulbasaur, evoluciono y por lo tanto era hora de enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío, la secundaria, estaba nervioso, pero no iba a acobardarse, se preparo para su primer día, al menos no estaría solo, sus dos mejores amigos estarían con él, Wartortle y Charmeleon, desde el día en el salieron del huevo, los tres eran los mejores amigos, pero el verano pasado, los padres de Wartortle se lo habían llevado de viaje a la playa, Charmeleon se quedo trabajando en el pueblo calentando hornos en una panadería, y Ivysaur estuvo todo el verano en casa de su abuelo, no se habían visto durante tres largos meses, y aunque seguían en contacto, ninguno de hecho había visto evolucionar a los otros, así que todo sería completamente nuevo.

Al llegar al edificio de la secundaria se sorprendió, era enorme, se sintió intimidado, se quedo paralizado en la puerta, cuando alguien choco contra él, era Bayleef.

- oye ten más cuidado – le dijo ella algo molesta.

- lo siento – respondió avergonzado.

Y se volvió a quedar mudo, ya la conocía, la última vez que la vio era una Chikorita, pero había evolucionado, y de repente se veía linda, y eso hizo a Ivysaur sentirse raro.

- descuida, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo ella mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, que le pareció increíblemente encantadora a Ivysaur.

Entonces él pensó "solo una explicación para esto, ya me dio la poke-pubertad ¡NOOOOOOOO!". Y mientras es gritaba en su mente, alguien lo saludo.

- que acaso los tipo planta veneno no saludan – dijo por atrás Wartortle.

- ¡Wartortle! – Exclamo alegremente por ver por fin su amigo, extendiendo la pata para hacer el típico saludo del puño – ¿Qué tal la playa?

- Excelente, ahora ya se surfear, soy todo un maestro – presumió ligeramente y de pronto se dio cuenta - ¿y dónde está el vago de Charmander?

Entonces alguien por detrás respondió con una voz gruesa y escabrosa.

- Señor Charmeleon para ti tortuguita – dijo Charmeleon con un tono bastante confiado.

- ¡Vaya, Charmeleon! ¿Qué le paso a tu voz? – se admiro Ivysaur en lo que Wartortle se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

- Evoluciono, igual que yo, que bueno verte Ivysaur – le respondió Charmeleon a su amigo con el saludo de puño.

Charmeleon y Wartortle tenían una gran rivalidad desde hacia tiempo a pesar de ser tan amigos, y Ivysaur era el mediador, de niños Charmander era el valiente, Squirtle era el divertido y Bulbasaur era el sensato. Y al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Los tres entonces se decidieron a entrar. La secundaria era un nuevo nivel, ninguno ahí era un pokemon en primer estado evolutivo, ningún pokemon bebe. Entonces una Lopunny que paso al lado de Charmeleon le guiño el ojo, cosa que hizo que él se sintiera genial. Wartortle no se quiso quedar atrás, y a su lado paso una Lumineon, esa encantadora pokemon pez, Wartortle le guiño el ojo, y ella se escapo de él bastante incómoda. Ivysaur y Charmeleon se rieron de la mala suerte de su amigo. Al avanzar un poco más por el pasillo se toparon con una Clefairy, que se les acerco y les dijo.

- Hola novatos, bienvenidos a la Secundaria, soy Clefairy, soy voluntaria del comité de bienvenida, déjenme mostrarles la secundaria, es un lugar genial, tenemos diversos equipos deportivos, clubs, actividades extracurriculares, comités, ente otros – dijo con una exagerada energía y buen humor mientras caminaba – Tenemos en la escuela pokemons de todas las regiones, así que celebramos un campeonato deportivo por regiones, supongo que si son deportista jugaran por Kanto, bueno, dentro de las actividades, tenemos un baile de bienvenida en un par de semanas, por si quieren invitar a alguien chicos.

En ese momento Ivysaur pensó en Bayleef y luego volvió a asustarse de la poke-pubertad. Wartortle y Charmeleon por su parte solo pensaron en chicas, ellos tenían las hormonas bien alborotadas.

- a diferencia de la primaria aquí tomaran algunas clases juntos y otros separados, hoy por ser primer día los novatos tienen la primer hora libre – continuo hablando Clefairy – supongo que todos ustedes tiene sus listas de clases y horarios, se las asigna de acuerdo a qué tipo de pokemon son. Ahora algo que se sale un poco del programa, en este lugar nos dividimos un poco lamentablemente y es hora que lo sepan.

Eso puso a los tres novatos iniciales algo desconcertado.

- verán chicos, aquí diferentes grupos, y algunos tipos de pokemons no son aceptados lamentablemente, síganme y se los mostrare – dijo, pero ya no parecía tan aminada, así que los tres iniciales la siguieron.

- En la punta de la pirámide están tres tipos de pokemons, los muy poderosos que suelen ser guerreros, deportistas o líderes de la escuela – Clefairy los llevo al gimnasio donde un Lairon y un Rhydon tenían un acalorado combate pokemon que impacto a los tres iniciales – Luego están los pokemons raros, a veces suelen ser también poderosos, pero no son tan rudos, suelen ser apreciados por su originalidad y todos los adoran por eso, pero son algo reservados – dijo y En un rincón estaba una Dragonair conversando con un Pidgeotto variocolor y a su alrededor varios pokemons admirados – y por ultimo aquellas pokemons que son hermosas simplemente – y señalo a una Milotic, que andaba por ahí sosteniendo un ramo de flores que algun admirador le habría regalado al lado de su amiga Kirlia – En segundo lugar están los pokemons amistosos, los que no buscamos problemas y preferíamos llevarnos bien, junto con los que simplemente son agradables, la gran mayoría de pokemons donde están los listos, los decididos, los divertidos en general los mejores según creo yo, lamentablemente hay una tercera categoría, no diría que pertenecen a lo peor, sino simplemente parece que no pertenecen a nada, suelen ser los fantasmas, los siniestros, algunos de los de tipo veneno y algunos pokemons que se salen de la norma – termino Clefairy de explicar la secundaria, poniendo a Ivysaur nervioso, pues era un tipo veneno, aunque esperaba que no fuera un impedimento para estar tranquilo en la secundaria.

- Buena suerte chicos – se despidió Clefairy y se fue dando saltitos.

- ¿Qué clase tienen? – pregunto Ivysaur.

- Instrucción para Iniciales – respondió Charmeleon.

- yo también – dijo Wartortle con poco animo.

- al menos tenemos una clase todos juntos – comento Ivysaur.

Vagaron lentamente hasta entrar al salón, era curioso, conocían a casi todos ahí, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Grovyle, Combusken, Marshtomp, Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup, Servine, Pignite, Dewott y tres chicos nuevos que no conocían Quilladin, Braixen y Frogadier. Ivysaur se pudo sentar cerca de Bayleef, esto lo tenía nervioso, quería invitarla al baile de bienvenida, pero claro, antes debía atreverse. Charmeleon se sentó al lado de la ventana, cuando se le acerco Monferno.

- oye Charmeleon ¿ya vistes a la nueva de tipo fuego? – pregunto pícaramente, ese Monferno era un diablillo, siempre con un plan.

- sí, está linda – respondió algo incomodo.

- se llama Braixen, si la invitas al baile de bienvenida y te dice que si, te daré todo mi dinero del mes y admitiré que eres el más fuerte de los iniciales de tipo fuego – propuso Monferno con una sonrisita que provocaba desconfianza en Charmeleon.

- No lo hagas – aconsejo Combusken, tenía el rostro chamuscado, lo cual significaba que él ya lo había intentado.

- Yo quiero ver que lo intentes – agrego Wartortle.

Charmeleon lo pensó un poco, se levanto de su asiento, extendió la garra hacia Monferno diciendo.

- Acepto, miren y aprendan – dijo mientras cerraba el trato con Monferno con el apretón de patas y se acercaba a Braixen con calma.

- Es su funeral – comento Wartortle.

- No puedo creer que lo haga – se admiro Ivysaur que estuvo escuchando ahí todo el tiempo.

- Esto va ser genial – pensó en voz alta Monferno.

- Solo espero que no lo logre – susurro Combusken, ya que se sentía avergonzado de no haberlo logrado.

Los cuatro iniciales miraban como Charmeleon se acercaba a Braixen, la cual estaba acicalando su pelo tranquilamente.

- Hola – saludo calmadamente Charmeleon.

- Hola, y no estoy interesada – respondió Braixen indiferente, mientras Wartortle y Monferno parecían morir de la risa, Charmeleon tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

- Solo quería darte la bienvenida, eso es todo – Charmeleon se hizo el desinteresado.

- Los siento por la hostilidad, pero tú amigo Combusken, vino a invitarme al baile de bienvenida y me incomodo su insistencia – decía mientras Charmeleon planeaba como hacer su primera conquista, no solo lo hacía por el trato de Monferno, sino también porque él deseaba hacerlo.

- La verdad es buen pokemon, pero no tiene experiencia con chicas y menos con una tan linda como tú, seguramente no fue su intención incomodarte, solo se sintió intimidado por tu belleza – le dijo Charmeleon, y al ver los ojos de Braixen iluminarse un poco supo que lo había logrado, pero debía tener cuidado, el también era un novato con respecto a las conquistas.

- Vaya, y yo que le lance una Llamarada en la cara, ojala hubiese sido más lindo como tu – Sonrió Braixen después de decir eso.

- así que eres una chica fuerte, te defiendes tu sola, eso sí es genial, me agradas – dijo Charmeleon entrando en confianza mientras la conversación seguía.

Los cuatro pokemons que miraban estaban sorprendidos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! Lo arruino, la va a invitar al baile, perderé mi dinero por un mes, y lo peor tendré que admitir que es más fuerte que yo – sollozo Monferno.

- ya, ya, tranquilo no es fin del mundo – lo consoló Ivysaur dándole palmaditas en la espalda con su látigo sepa mientras Monferno sollozaba sobre él.

- ¡qué asco! Yo quería ver a Charmeleon rechazado, no ligando con la nueva – dijo Wartortle

Y el pobre Combusken estaba con el rostro desencajado mirando aquello.

- Bien te gustaría estar en su posición – reto Ivysaur un poco a Wartortle.

- Si, pero no hay iniciales lindas de tipo agua, de hecho ningún inicial de tipo agua aquí es hembra, que frustración – se desanimo Wartortle.

En ese momento, Entro en el salón un Swampert, era obvio que él era el profesor, todos instantáneamente fueron a sus sitios. El profesor avanzo al frente de la clase y escribió en la pizarra su nombre, luego paso a la presentación y al dictado de su clase.

- Buenos días alumnos, soy el profesor Swampert, y yo les dictare el curso de instrucción de Iniciales, este curso les enseñara todo lo que tienen saber acerca de su rol como pokemons iniciales…

La clase transcurrió lento y todos no podían esperar a que el timbre sonara, habían regresado a penas de las vacaciones, y el cambio de hora era estar un paso más cerca de la salida y además les daría a todos unos minutos de descanso. Y acabo la clase. Todos salieron del aula. Charmeleon salió al lado de Braixen, Wartortle y Ivysaur estaban tras de ellos, entonces ambos fueron arrastrados hacia otro pasillo. Frogadier y Quilladin, eran los que los arrastraron, y ninguno se veía muy feliz.

- Díganme ¿Cuáles son las intensiones de su amigo, el lagarto con Braixen? – pregunto Frogadier, firme y amenazante.

- ¿¡Están locos!? Solo quiere invitarla al baile – Les dijo Wartortle, algo molesto por la hostilidad.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto su amigo Monferno? – interrogo Quilladin imitando la misma pose de Frogadier.

- ¿Monferno? – dudo Ivysaur, pues no sabía cómo se habían enterado del trato.

- No nos engañen, los vimos apostando con su amigo el mono ese – amenazo Frogadier.

- Monferno reto a Charmeleon a invitar a Braixen al baile, creyó que Charmeleon se avergonzaría a él mismo como Combusken, pero al parecer a Braixen le gusta él, así que vamos todos a calmarnos – Wartortle intento calmar a los dos iniciales de Kalos.

- Así que una apuesta, se los advierto, si su amigo lastima de algun modo a Braixen, se las verá conmigo, ella es como mi hermana, crecimos juntos y si una lagartija, se hace el conquistador con ella y la hace sufrir por una tonta apuesta, juro que los destruiré a los tres – volvió a amenazar Frogadier.

- no crees que exageraste un poquito – comento Quilladin más calmado.

- Frogadier, Charmeleon no es un conquistador, esta es la primera vez que le habla a una chica con esas intenciones y no creo que tenga mala intensión, solo le pareció una buena idea aceptar, no queremos problemas con nadie, además creo que a Charmeleon le gusta Braixen en serio – trato de explicar Ivysaur.

- Además, como se atreven a tratar de enfrentarnos, aquí los iniciales de Kanto mandan – Trato de desafiar Wartortle.

- Mejor cierra la boca – aconsejo Ivysaur sintiendo vergüenza ajena por el desenfreno de su amigo.

Quilladin miro a Frogadier, Frogadier seguía con esa pose de amenaza, entonces suspiro.

- Sí, bueno, jejeje, creo que exagere con esto de la amenaza – admitió Frogadier mucho más relajado y algo avergonzado.

- No hay problema –dijo Ivysaur mucho más tranquilo.

- Nos vemos la próxima, tenemos que ir a clases – se despidió Quilladin con ánimo.

Cuando los iniciales de kalos se fueron, Ivysaur y Wartortle siguieron caminando y en la entrada del gimnasio, donde los tres iniciales tenían su clase de Entrenamiento físico, ahí parado estaba Charmeleon con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Dónde estaban? Se perdieron mi victoria del día, adivinen ¿Quién ya tiene pareja para el baile de bienvenida? , sí, Braixen me acepto la invitación, ¡Fuck Yeah! – presumió Charmeleon.

Wartortle y Ivysaur lo miraron mal.

- Más te vale que no lo arruines – le advirtió Wartortle – o sino tu estarás acabado.

- ¿Qué? – Charmeleon no entendía.

- Wartortle tiene razón, más vale que no lastimes a Braixen – dijo Ivysaur en tono serio.

Charmeleon quedo más confundido, pero el profesor acaba de llegar al salón, así que tenían que entrar, pero por la aparente confusión de Charmeleon, Ivysaur se apiado de él.

- Te explicamos luego – le dijo a su amigo tipo fuego.

Mientras se dirigía al gimnasio. Entrenamiento físico era uno de esos cursos que uno lleva desde siempre, en esa clase lo que se calificaba eran tan solo tres cosas, que para algunos pokemons significaban todo, ataque, defensa y velocidad. Nunca había habido presión en esa clase, pero en la secundaria, el destacar en esta clase significaba poder, y por lo tanto, el hecho de pertenecer al grupo de los poderosos que Clefairy les había mencionado, que estaba en la punta de la pirámide. El maestro era un Slaking, que como todo buen profesor de educación física, a penas comenzó la clase, puso a todos a correr mientras él se sentaba en las graderías a mirar como sus alumnos sudaban, mientras él bebía una gaseosa. Mientras corrían, Ivysaur noto la presencia de Gabite, obviamente era uno de los más poderosos pokemons, y estaba en su misma clase. Y después de diez vuelta alrededor del gimnasio, el profesor recién se puso de pie, se paro en el centro y dijo.

- a ver … – leyó su lista – Hoy probaremos el ataque y la defensa que cada uno de ustedes tiene, y los clasificare en la siguiente escala, débiles, normales, fuertes y muy fuertes, no se sientan mal si son débiles, yo no evaluó otras cosas como ataque especial y defensa especial, o quizá simplemente nacieron para algo más que pelear, tampoco afectara sus notas, los clasificamos en esos grupos para poder evaluarlos de acuerdo a lo que pueden hacer, no puedo comparar a un tipo lucha con un tipo psíquico. El ejercicio es simple, intentaran derribarme hasta que lleguen al máximo de su fuerza, luego tendrán que intentar que yo no los derribe y tras esto los clasificare – entonces el perezoso profesor llamo al primer nombre que vio en su lista.

- ¡Gabite! Al frente y a centro.

Gabite se paro frente al Profesor y extendió sus brazos listos para enfrentarse al maestro. Gabite empezó a empujar al maestro, todos observaban, Gabite logro mover fácilmente al profesor unos metros, hasta que el profesor dijo "cambio". El profesor empujo con todas su fuerzas a Gabite, a penas hizo que temblara.

- Excelente Gabite, es más que obvio que estas entre los muy fuertes, como siempre – dijo el profesor al terminar el ejercicio.

Todos estaban impresionados. Gabite se sentó en las graderías para ver como los demás se sometían al ejercicio.

- Todos dicen que Gabite es el pokemon más fuerte de la escuela –Murmuro Wartortle.

- Dicen que siempre toma esta clase para reclutar a los más poderosos para el quipo de fuerza de la escuela – Agrego Charmeleon, haciendo a Ivysaur sentirse un poco tonto por no haberlo sabido.

Todos los demás pokemons, tuvieron su turno, nadie logro llegar a la categoría de muy fuerte, casi para el final de la clase, Ivysaur y Wartortle estaban felices de estar en la categoría de fuertes, pero Charmeleon aun no había hecho el ejercicio. Su nombre se menciono al final. Estaba algo aburrido hasta que por la puerta vio a Braixen asomarse, y con esa motivación extra se tenía que lucir, y lo logro. Logro mover al profesor Slaking un metro, esto impresiono a todos, luego a la hora de probar su defensa, no logro mover a Charmeleon, consagrándolo como uno de los "muy fuertes". Al final de la clase, Gabite se acerco a Charmeleon y le hizo una tentadora oferta.

- Charmeleon, estoy impresionado, eres un rival de temer, si estás interesado en estar en el equipo de fuerza, me gustaría verte después de clases en el campo de entrenamiento – ofreció Gabite amablemente.

Charmeleon se quedo mudo.

- ¿qué me dices Charmeleon? – pregunto Gabite, Charmeleon, no había respondido simplemente porque no podía creerlo, "este es el mejor día de mi vida" pensó.

- Claro que sí, nos vemos después de clases – pudo decir a penas sin dar un salto de alegría.

Fuerza era un deporte pokemon, estaba basada en la famosa Maquina Oculta del mismo nombre, básicamente era un carrera empujando un roca enorme, entre dos equipos, al mismo tiempo ambos equipos intentaban usar sus ataques para destruir la roca del adversario, para descalificarlos antes de llegar a la meta. Era uno de los deportes más rudos, así que Charmeleon se sentía en llamas y no pudo evitar solo hablar de eso durante el almuerzo, Causándoles dolor de cabeza a Ivysaur y Wartortle. Su siguiente clase era Ciencias del fuego, así que no tuvo cerca a ninguno de sus amigos para presumir, pero, igual hablo de ello con Quilava, Combusken, Pignite y Monferno, también se lo conto a Braixen, pero con cuidado de no ser molesto, aunque se quedo mudo en su clase de Pre-instrucción al vuelo, pues Shelgon, uno de los integrantes del equipo de fuerza también estaba ahí, y eso lo pondría en vergüenza, además desde su evolución, Kakuna, Metapod y las demás crisálidas pokemons, no eran tan divertidas, pero no podía quejarse, y luego continuo y continuo.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Instrucción para Iniciales, Ivysaur, había logrado armarse de valor, para hablarle a Bayleef, esta vez no se acobardaría, así que se le acerco y con la mayor naturalidad posible le dijo.

- Hola Bayleef – Lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué hablarle.

- Hola Ivysaur – respondió ella con una sonrisa, que dejo más desarmado a Ivysaur.

Ivysaur, pensó un poco y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Sabias que Charmeleon fue aceptado en el equipo de fuerza – dijo casi de golpe por el nerviosismo, pero estaba feliz de haber dicho algo.

- Claro estuvo presumiendo eso ayer todo el día, imposible no enterarse – respondió ella con tedio, "muy mal tema de conversación" pensó Ivysaur.

- sí lo sé, yo y Wartortle lo soportamos todo el día, sé que es imposible, pero casi aprendo autodestrucción para escapar de Charmeleon – dijo esperando poder cambiar la conversación, y más aliviado ya que Bayleef soltó una risita antes de hablar.

- Es tu amigo, no podrías hablar con él para que se le bajen los humos, sinceramente lo prefería de Charmander – dijo ella.

- Hare lo que pueda, pero creo que al evolucionar se ha vuelto más cabeza dura – dijo Ivysaur con miedo de que la conversación no tuviera continuación.

- No puedo creer que Braixen le dijera que sí para el baile – Cuando Bayleef le dijo esto, era su oportunidad.

- ¿Vas a ir al baile? – pregunto Ivysaur aparentando calma.

- Claro que iré, aunque no estoy segura si con una pareja – Bayleef se ruborizo antes de continuar – hay alguien con quien quisiera ir, pero no sé si me invitara.

-¿con quién? – pregunto Ivysaur temeroso, era un pregunta peligrosa, si se negaba decirle, tenía una posibilidad, pero sí le decía obviamente no era él, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que le dijera "eres tú".

- te lo diré, pero no te burles, ni le digas a nadie o juro que te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras – respondió Bayleef, recordándole que en el fondo seguía siendo la Chikorita con quien jugaba en los recreos.

- Puedes confiar en mí, Bayleef – dijo Ivysaur viendo que la mejor de sus posibilidades se había esfumado.

- De acuerdo, es… (Esta historia continuara…).


	2. Los Primeros Desastres (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LOS PRIMEROS DESASTRES (parte 2)**

- …De acuerdo es…Grovyle – confeso Bayleef.

En ese momento Ivysaur, casi pudo oír como se le rompía el corazón, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, entro el profesor Swampert, que se dedico a dar su clase, al salir de clases, Ivysaur se notaba deprimido, y Wartortle, se preocupo por su amigo, pero el tenia clase de Hidrografía, así que no puso hablar con Ivysaur hasta el almuerzo.

- Oye, Ivysaur, ¿y esa cara larga? – le pregunto Wartortle.

- No quiero hablar de eso – se negó a hablar.

- ¡Vamos! Sé que soy un loquillo, pero puedes confiar en mí – le dijo Wartortle, tratando de que su único amigo que no resultaba insoportable de momento, le contara que ocurría.

- Me gusta una chica, una chica que ya conocía, quería invitarla al baile, y me dijo que le gustaba otra persona, y que quería ir con él al baile – después de decirlo Ivysaur apoyo la cabeza en la mesa.

- Oh, Ivysaur se enamoro – se admiro Wartortle – oye, debiste decirme – le regaño levemente.

- Descuida, esto se acabo, así que no importa – se lamento Ivysaur.

- No seas dramático, ¿le dijiste que sentías algo por ella? – le pregunto el tipo agua.

- Claro que no, a penas si puedo hablarle y sonar normal – respondió Ivysaur.

- Entonces aun tienes oportunidad, si el otro tipo no la invita, solo tienes que conquistarla, hablarle bonito, regalarle flores, quizá salvarle la vida, eso siempre funciona en las películas, pero no te apresures o yo me voy a quedar _Forever Alone_ – trato de animarlo Wartortle.

- ¿crees que aun tengo oportunidad? – pregunto Ivysaur un poco mejor.

- la verdad para decir eso, tendría que saber al menos quien es tu nuevo rival, y quien es la afortunada futura señora de Ivysaur – Bromeo Wartortle para que su amigo le dijera.

- Es Bayleef – dijo el tipo planta finalmente después de dudarlo mucho – y mi rival es Grovyle.

Wartortle no escondió su sorpresa, esperaba que fuera un tipo planta, pero Bayleef.

- ¿Bayleef? ¿En serio? La misma, que cuando éramos niños, nos atacaba con pasteles de lodo, la misma que me mordió la cola cuando le dije que parecía un niño, ¿ella? – Wartortle aun no lo entendía.

-Sí, nos divertíamos mucho de niños y ahora es, diferente, se ve más linda, femenina, pero en realidad no dejo de ser ella, y no sé – trato de explicarle Ivysaur.

- Bueno, es una gran chica, y ahora hablemos de tu rival, Grovyle – prefirió cambiar de tema Wartortle.

- No tengo idea de que hacer – dijo finalmente Ivysaur.

- descuida, esto lo solucionaremos, aun faltan casi dos semanas para el baile, todo puede pasar – dijo con seguridad Wartortle.

Desde ese momento Ivysaur, temió un poco más, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que Charmeleon ahora ya no era uno de ellos sino se codeaba con los dragones y los pokemon poderosos, parecía ignorar por completo a sus dos amigos, sin embargo Wartortle parecía de hecho aliviado de no tener que tratar con él, y de hecho durante ese almuerzo varios pokemons de tipo agua saludaban a Wartortle.

- ¿desde cuándo tienes tantos amigos? – pregunto Ivysaur sin recuperar el ánimo.

- Ayer en clase de nado, me lucí con mi surf, te dije que era un maestro, ahora todos creen que soy súper – dijo Wartortle bastante orgulloso y con buen humor.

Entonces Corsola, una de las chicas de la clase de nado de Wartortle se les acerco.

- Wartortle, el sábado será mi fiesta de inicio de clases, ¿quieres venir? Tu también puedes si quieres Ivysaur – ofreció amablemente la pokemon, y por la cara de Wartortle era obvio que le gustaba la chica.

- Nos encantaría ir – dijo Wartortle por los dos.

- grandioso chicos, nos vemos luego – se despidió Corsola y se fue.

- me encantaría llevarla al baile, ella es justo mi tipo – comento Wartortle – aunque tampoco me molestaría llevar a Swanna o Vaporeon – dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Wartortle eres muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no eres un Casanova – desanimo Ivysaur.

Paso él almuerzo, y Ivysaur reviso su lista de clases, tenia clase de Herbolaria, entonces estaría Bayleef, y debía conquistarla, esa era una clase exclusiva de los tipo planta, así que Grovyle también estaría presente. La clase era en el invernadero de la escuela, y a penas entro la Maestra Roserade, les dijo a todos que buscaran parejas para trabajar durante el semestre. Ivysaur pensó en Bayleef, pero al acercarse a ella, estaba con Grovyle, y pudo oír como Bayleef le decía que sí para ser su compañera de Herbolaria. Ivysaur quizá no sabía mucho acerca de las conquistas, pero por el lenguaje corporal de Grovyle se dio cuenta de que, a él le gustaba Bayleef, se alejo de ahí, tropezándose con Grotle.

- oye Ivysaur ¿compañeros? – dijo Grotle muy calmado.

- sí, claro – dijo tratando de disimular el duro golpe que había sufrido.

Ivysaur y Grotle se llevaban muy bien, pero Ivysaur no podía evitar sentirse devastado, así que concentro su mente en la clase, mientras la maestra apuntaba los nombres de las parejas. Ivysaur vio que había alguien sin compañero, Gloom, cuando era una niña era una adorable Oddish, pero la adolescencia no le sentó bien, todo el tiempo babeaba y olía horrible, tampoco era estéticamente agradable. Pero de repente Cherrim se le acerco, para ser su compañera, eso dejo a Ivysaur más tranquilo, él era demasiado bueno como para no incomodarse por esas cosas. La clase comenzó con una lección sobre la fertilidad de la tierra, y sobre fertilizantes para cultivos, al final la maestra, los mando a preparar fertilizantes y abono. En eso Ivysaur vio como Algunos chicos se alejaban de Gloom, había comenzado a apestar, hasta su compañera y amiga Cherrim no tolero su olor, ella se alejo de todos, y Cacturne, el tipo planta siniestro, comenzó a hablar.

- Solo los tipo veneno podrían aguantar el olor de Gloom, es repulsivo, me da nauseas – se quejo en voz alta.

- Hasta el abono huele mejor, y siempre esta babeando – dijo Nuzleaf, el amigo de Cacturne y otro planta-siniestro.

Esos chicos no eran malos, ningún pokemon es malo en realidad, pero el tipo siniestro los hacía insensibles. Y al oír esto Gloom se puso a llorar, Ivysaur no quería meterse, pero no pudo contenerse, se había vuelto más agresivo desde su evolución.

- ¡Oigan déjenla en paz par de tontos! No es su culpa oler así – la defendió con un tono de voz seguro.

- Cálmate Ivysaur – calmo Nuzleaf.

- Acaso quieres pelear – amenazo Cacturne.

- No te quieres meter conmigo – amenazo también Ivysaur.

La maestra Roserade se acerco, y esto separo a los chicos, sino hubiera terminado todo en una pelea, Grotle se admiro del valor de Ivysaur, Bayleef no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero sin duda a quien más impresiono fue a Gloom, ella no podía creer que la habían defendido, todo el resto de la clase se dedico a mirar a su rescatador, su héroe, nunca antes se había fijado en él, pero ahora de repente se veía soñado, estaba completa, perdida y muy locamente enamorada de Ivysaur, y para Ivysaur esto no era bueno. Después de clases, Gloom se le acerco.

- Ivysaur, muchas gracias por defenderme, de verdad eras increíble – dijo Gloom sonrojándose.

- no fue nada, adiós, tengo que ir a clase – dijo Ivysaur al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que huyo de ahí.

Pero huir no le sirvió, Gloom lo siguió hasta la puerta de su clase de Introducción a la Mega-evolución al cruzar la puerta se sintió a salvo, no quería despreciar a Gloom, pero ella no le gustaba ni un poquito, y no tenía idea de cómo librarse de ella, al ver a Wartortle ahí se sentó a su lado, y alejo su mente de los sucesos de la anterior clase durante toda la hora, al terminar la clase, Wartortle estaba caminando acompañado de Pinsir, Scizor, y Lairon, bromeándose como si fuesen amigos desde siempre. En un momento se despidió de ellos y se acerco a Ivysaur.

- ¡Vaya! Como haces amigos – le dijo Ivysaur.

- Solo me hice el gracioso en clase de Defensa y ahora yo también me codeo con los más fuertes, Charmeleon no es el único que puede impresionarlos – Explico Wartortle.

Ambos salieron del salón, y en la puerta Gloom esperaba a Ivysaur, Ivysaur la ignoro y apresuro el paso, Wartortle no entendía lo que pasaba.

- oye no corras ¿a qué le temes? – le dijo Wartortle.

- simplemente no quiero que Gloom me vea – dijo Ivysaur.

- ¿Gloom? – se extraño Wartortle.

- la defendí porque la trataban mal y ahora creo que me está siguiendo – dijo Ivysaur ante lo cual Wartortle comenzó a reírse.

- no exageres, bueno adiós tengo clase de Ciencias del agua – le dijo Wartortle cuando se retiraba.

Ivysaur camino solo a su siguiente clase, Relación de tipos, cuando cruzo la puerta noto que Gloom lo había seguido, eso lo asusto. El resto del día fue aburrido, normalmente regresaba a casa acompañado de sus amigos, pero esta vez al parecer Charmeleon y Wartortle tenían mejores cosas que hacer, sin embargo no estuvo solo, porque Gloom lo siguió a casa, esta era la primera vez que él le gustaba a una chica, y lamentablemente se trataba de una Gloom acosadora, prácticamente corrió las ultimas cuadras antes de llegar a casa solo para evitarla, no quería decirle que se alejara, pero comenzaba a darle miedito.

Al día siguiente no fue mejor, Wartortle, ahora era el amigo de todos, cosa que incomodaba a Ivysaur que parecía ser el parasito social de Wartortle. Charmeleon ahora que estaba entre los más fuertes de la escuela ni siquiera parecía notarlo, y en más de una ocasión Gloom estuvo persiguiéndolo, incluso en el baño de chicos, en una pared había una caricatura de Ivysaur y Gloom casándose, y algunos se empezaban a burlar de él por eso, y lo peor de todo, Bayleef había pasado gran parte del día anterior acompañada de Grovyle, se la veía muy feliz, incluso escucho rumores de que se habían estado besando detrás del invernadero de la escuela. Pero claro que podían ser solo chismes de otras chicas pokemon que no tenían nada más que hacer, y en un momento, tomo valor y fue a hablar con Bayleef a la hora del descanso.

- Hola Bayleef – le dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

- Hola Ivysaur, oí de ti y de Gloom ¿enserio están saliendo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa el rostro, que casi hace que Ivysaur le dé una rabieta.

- no, solo la defendí ayer en clase de Herbolaria, tu lo viste y ahora me está acosando, quisiera que no fuera así – explico Ivysaur bastante conmocionado, no quería que Bayleef pensara que él estaba con alguien más.

- Parece que no te gusta para nada, y conociéndote, no quieres romperle el corazón – se apiado de él.

- Exacto, incluso me siguió a casa, no sé qué hacer – en ese momento decidió tomar un riesgo – en especial porque hay otra chica que me gusta de verdad – Dijo Ivysaur.

- y ¿Quién es la chica? – pregunto Bayleef con una sonrisa. Ivysaur no podía responder, así que se fue por la tangente al estilo Wartortle.

- No te lo puedo decir, eres una chica, cuando tú me contaste quien te gusta, me dijiste que me darías una paliza si le decía a alguien, y no puedo golpear a una chica – trato de bromear, pero no le salió bien.

-¡Vamos! Yo te dije, tú tienes que decirme – insistió Bayleef, y al parecer no le había hecho gracia la excusa.

- bueno, la verdad no quiero decirte, porque esa chica tiene novio y creo que me meteré en problemas, además de que me rompió el corazón – explico Ivysaur esperando que un poco de honestidad lo ayudara.

- Como tu amiga te puedo decir que eres lindo, quizá tengas alguna oportunidad con ella cuando termine con su novio, los romances adolescentes no suelen durar, claro que antes tienes que quitarte a Gloom de encima – trato de animarlo Bayleef, pero dolorosamente como amiga, Ivysaur pensó "NOOO, estoy en la friend-zone".

- oye, oí de ti y de Grovyle, dicen incluso que se besaron, pero quería preguntarte primero antes de creer en rumores – le dijo finalmente Ivysaur, sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar.

- La verdad solo pasamos ayer mucho tiempo juntos, y la verdad – se sonrojo Bayleef – hubo química y me abrazo, y me pregunto si yo sentía algo por él, pero no pude responderle, me congele – le conto.

Al escuchar eso, Ivysaur casi tiene una convulsión, se sentía sin esperanza, y muy frustrado.

- Ivysaur ¿estás bien? – se asusto Bayleef al verlo así.

- sí no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, debo irme, adiós – se despidió y corrió, dejando Bayleef confusa.

Cuando Ivysaur se dio cuenta Gloom de nuevo estaba tras de él. A suerte, sonó el timbre y pudo librarse de ese peso, y de vuelta a la salida, camino solo a casa, cuidándose de que Gloom no lo siguiera, pero no, ahí estaba ella, volvió a correr, estaba molesto y frustrado, quería llegar a casa comer y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres no estaban, pero una visita inesperada estaba en la casa. El abuelo Venusaur, estaba echado en el sofá de la sala dormitando.

- ¡Abuelo! – dijo emocionado al abuelo Venusaur, haciendo que su abuelo despertara.

- ¡Ivy! – Le dijo su abuelo, él era el único que le decía así – perdón por dormirme, pero estaba cansado, tuve un largo viaje hasta aquí y a penas llegue tus padres quisieron salir a comprar algo especial para la comida, no hacía falta, pero ya los conoces – Narro el abuelo.

- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Ivysaur.

- bueno, quería ver cómo te va en la secundaria, ahora que ya eres un adolescente, y además a darte un pequeño regalo que creo que te servirá ahora que comienzas a luchar en serio, pero dime ¿qué tal la secundaria? – dijo el abuelo mirando con orgullo a su nieto, era un abuelo genial, a diferencia de muchos, era activo y a veces infantil, había sido un gran pokemon de pelea, pero ahora se dedicaba a divertirse.

Ivysaur se desanimo al pensar en sus primeros días de secundaria, y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

- siéndote honesto abuelo, nada bien, solo van tres días y ya odio la secundaria – se lamento Ivysaur.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? puedes decirme Ivy, no les diré ni una palabra a tus padres – le dijo su abuelo con cariño.

- Mis dos mejores amigos parece que se olvidaron de mí, la chica que me gusta, está enamorada de otro pokemon que le corresponde, yo solo soy su amigo, y para colmo, defendí a una Gloom a la que le estaban haciendo Bullying, y ahora creo que se obsesiono conmigo, me estuvo persiguiendo por todas partes, incluso me siguió a casa, y por esto varios se están burlando de mi – relato Ivysaur sin animarse.

- Eso sí es grave Ivy, pero debes recordar que si tus amigos realmente son tus amigos no te harán a un lado, por nada del mundo, sino, sería mejor que te buscaras otros amigos, a demás, sobre la chica, no olvides que eres un partidazo, si le gusta otro y te quiere como un amigo, aun tienes la oportunidad de gustarle, te lo digo con experiencia, las chicas después de heridas buscan a alguien con quien llorar, seca sus lagrimas y ella comenzara a enamorarse de ti, así conquiste a tu abuela, pero tienes que serle honesto en ese momento y decirle lo que sientes, o quedaras como su amigo para siempre, pero aun así eres joven, aun te queda mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres, y sobre tu acosadora Gloom, se que eres demasiado noble para romperle el corazón, y dado tu caso quizá sea mejor, se que una Gloom ahora no es para nada linda, pero cuando evolucionan, se convierten en bellezas – en ese momento el abuelo no pudo evitar soltar un risita picara que incomodo a Ivysaur – pero si realmente quieres que te deje en paz, consíguele a alguien más.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Ivysaur esperando alguna otra frase de aliento.

- Eso es todo, tú tienes que afrontarlo, crecer es difícil, evolucionar nos cambia, pero a la vez nos mejora, y afrontar todo eso te hace más fuerte – dijo el abuelo dejando dudoso a Ivysaur.

- y ¿qué hago? – pregunto Ivysaur.

- Bueno, comienza por no rendirte, y eso sí, te daré mi regalo, no sé si te sirva para arreglar problemas, pero puede que te sirva para ganar peleas – dijo el abuelo poniendo una MT sobre la mesa – tu primera MT, es Bomba lodo, se que te será útil en algunas batallas, estaba esperando a que crezcas para dártela.

Ivysaur miro aquel disco, era una genuina MT o Maquina Técnica, un ataque en formato de disco para que la aprendiera, y poseerlas podía marcar la diferencia en una batalla.

- Muchas Gracias abuelo – agradeció Ivysaur.

Poco después de eso llegaron los padres de Ivysaur, pasó el día, y el abuelo se fue en la noche. Ivysaur aprendió la MT, era un ataque fuerte, realmente no iba a solucionarle la vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, debía hacerse más fuerte, crecer, y quizá algun día ser como su abuelo, recuperar a sus amigos y casarse con Bayleef, ok, estaba exagerando, pero realmente quería eso, que volvieran a ser el trió de iniciales de Kanto, y que dejara de tener mini-infartos cada vez que hablaba con Bayleef. Al día siguiente, fue a la escuela, y en la entrada, Gloom lo esperaba, eso lo asusto, pero decidió que debía comenzar a hacer algo al respecto.

- Hola Ivysaur, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu clase? – ofreció Gloom, sonrojándose al hablar.

- no Gloom, por favor deja de perseguirme, te defendí porque era lo correcto, y lo correcto es que dejes de seguirme a todas partes – dijo Ivysaur calmado, Gloom solo lo miro algo triste, pero dejo de seguirlo.

Ivysaur se dirigió a su primera clase del día, una clase teórica aburridísima llamada, Taxonomía de Pokemons, la segunda hora, tuvo clase de Aprestamiento especial, una clase dedicada al ataque y defensa especial de un pokemon, ahí vio a sus amigos, Wartortle estaba de nuevo rodeado de otros pokemons y Charmeleon estaba con Braixen, no les dijo nada, ya pondría a prueba su amistad después, por ahora se estaba divirtiendo haciendo vida social con Quilava y Croconaw, los iniciales de Johto, desde siempre fueron sus amigos, pero no eran tan cercanos. Más tarde llego el almuerzo, Ivysaur se alegro al ver a Wartortle mirando a donde estaban él y los iniciales de Johto, y Charmeleon se veía algo perdido en lo que sea que estuviesen discutiendo los poderosos. Al final del almuerzo, llego la clase de Combate Pokemon, no la llevaba ni con sus viejos amigos, ni con los iniciales de Johto, él junto con Frogadier, y Monferno eran los únicos iniciales en la clase o eso creyó Ivysaur, hasta que Bayleef llego tarde y corriendo a la clase. El profesor Golem reprendió a Bayleef, pero ella parecía estar pensando en algo más, se notaba que no tomo el regaño en serio, y aun así lucia preocupada y triste. Y Mientras un par de pokemons se enfrentaban, se acerco para hablar con Bayleef.

- ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto Ivysaur con tono comprensivo. Bayleef lo miro y parecía avergonzada.

- Grovyle me pidió un beso, pero no sé, me dio miedo, iba ser mi primer beso, me sentía rara, digo, es como si recién ayer hubiera evolucionado, y no quise, me acobarde, y me escape, deje a Grovyle, y vine corriendo para aquí, creo que lo arruine, estoy tan avergonzada – relato Bayleef confiando en su amigo. Ivysaur, esta vez no tuvo ese típico mini-ataque cardiaco, era obvio que a ella le seguía gustando Grovyle, pero las reglas habían cambiado, ese noviazgo no oficial había comenzado muy mal, y quizá no llevaría a Bayleef al baile de Bienvenida, pero estaba seguro que tendría su oportunidad con ella.

- No arruinaste nada, Grovyle debería respetar que tu quieres ir más lento, y deberías decírselo, si ni siquiera tienen algo oficial, además somos novatos en la secundaria, no tenemos porque adelantarnos – Dijo Ivysaur haciendo sentir mejor instantáneamente a Bayleef.

- Se que no me vas a decir quién es la chica que te gusta, pero estoy segura de que tendría suerte de estar con alguien como tu – le dijo Bayleef, en ese momento Ivysaur sonrió, realmente tenía esperanzas.

Pero esa conversación se detuvo cuando el Profesor llamo a Ivysaur, iba a pelear, iba ser su primera pelea desde su evolución, se paro en su esquina del campo de batalla ante la vista de todos los pokemons. Esperando a que el profesor eligiera a su rival, y finalmente llamo a Houndoom, un siniestro – fuego, los ataque de tipo hierva no servirían, y el fuego era una debilidad para el tipo Planta.

Todos miraban, las apuestas iban en contra de Ivysaur de veinte a uno, literalmente, pues Monferno estaba dirigiendo una mesa de apuestas. Ivysaur se calmo, esperando a que iniciara.

- ¡Comiencen! – grito el profesor.

Ivysaur intento usar paralizador, pero Houndoom lo evito, era más veloz, y comenzó a tacar con colmillo ígneo, Ivysaur lo esquivo a penas, en ese momento, lo alcanzo un mordisco, le dolió, pero no retrocedió, estaba a corta distancia, esa era su oportunidad, e hizo Bomba lodo, esto golpeo a Houndoom, y lo dejo envenenado, Houndoom contraataco casi de inmediato con lanzallamas, Ivysaur uso su látigo cepa para saltar y lo evito, Houndoom volvió a usar Colmillo Ígneo, esta vez acertó, pero Houndoom también estaba débil, pues el veneno lo lastimaba, Ivysaur volvió a usar Bomba lodo, y esto dejo a Houndoom vencido, Todos aplaudieron, Monferno celebro, pues como casi todos perdieron sus apuestas, él recuperaría mucho dinero del que perdió con su apuesta con Charmeleon, claro que tendría que pagarle una parte al único pokemon que aposto a favor de Ivysaur, Bayleef. Los primeros y desastrosos días de la secundaria habían llegado a su fin, y aunque el final feliz no estuviera completo, Ivysaur estaba seguro que lo resolvería, ahora la secundaria no era intimidante, y él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la poke-pubertad, la vida social y la humillación pública. Esta historia continuara…

**NOTA: Se que esta historia parece inconclusa, en especial porque la que sigue será acerca de los iniciales de Johto, pero tranquilos, que todos tendrán su final en el baile de bienvenida, además que las historias se mezclan y se cuentan desde distintas perspectivas, nos leemos.**


	3. Ser o No ser (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**SER O NO SER (parte 1)**

Quilava, caminaba tranquilo a casa después del cuarto día de secundaria, a diferencia de muchos, él se sentía tranquilo, estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos aunque estuviesen evolucionados, excepto a Charmeleon, le caía mejor de Charmander, el día anterior a su grupo se le había unido Ivysaur, y no lo culpaba, sus amigos estaban fuera de control, y era como tener de vuelta entre ellos a Chikorita, aunque tampoco le gustaba pensar que Ivysaur era su remplazo, sino ahora Bayleef si no andaba con Servine y Braixen, pasaba tiempo con Grovyle, aunque él ignoraba porque. No le interesaba tanto destacarse, no era pretencioso, sabía que era un pokemon fuerte, pero no le interesaba quien era el inicial más fuerte, no llamaba la atención, pero no pasaba desapercibido, tenía buenas notas, pero no excelentes, era un buen chico, el perfecto promedio, nunca había buscado novia, no quería meterse en esos asuntos, en especial porque le molestaba que Croconaw le insistiera en llevar a una chica al baile de Bienvenida, pero para que buscarse el estrés de "le gusto, no le gusto, me gusta , pero solo como amigo…" y todas esas cosas, además, para que arriesgarse a la humillación pública y al rechazo, para Quilava no valia la pena, no importaba cuanto le insistiera Croconaw, o cuantas veces Monferno lo retara a invitar Ninetales, él no quería ir al baile con nadie simplemente, por ahora estaba bien. El único gran problema del cual quería preocuparse era de sus explosiones desde Cyndaquil ese era su peor problema, si se enojaba, se preocupaba o se asustaba, literalmente explotaba, su espalda se encendía en llamas, un problema propio de su especie, útil en batalla, pero había evolucionado, se suponía que ahora controlaba mejor su fuego. Camino hasta su casa, entro por la cocina, donde su madre, preparaba la comida, carne casi carbonizada, ensalada bien caliente, y unos pedacitos de carbón que antes había sido pan, como guarnición. Todo daba una sensación de paz, se sentía estable, como si nada fuese a cambiar, pero en el mundo de los adolescentes pokemon, todo puede cambiar en cuestión de días. Al día siguiente, se vio con Ivysaur y Croconaw antes de clases, donde Croconaw le propuso, invitar a una de las hermanas Eevee, pero Quilava, no hizo caso, luego entraron a clases. Quilava tuvo que separase de sus amigos tras la primera clase, pues llevaba Ciencias del Fuego. No le emocionaba mucho esa clase, toda la hora estuvo tomando apuntes como un niño bueno, de hecho estaba prestando atención, tanto que no noto que estaba sentado detrás de Braixen, eso estaba mal, pues si Braixen estaba ahí, Charmeleon no estaría lejos, y por cómo había actuado los últimos días, si podía tener a Charmeleon a un kilometro de distancia, mejor. No supo que estaba detrás de Braixen, hasta que escucho que se reía coquetamente mientras anotaba lo que el profesor Pyroar dictaba. Braixen y Charmeleon estaban mandándose notitas, esto le causo asquito a Quilava. En un momento el profesor Slaking entro buscando al profesor Pyroar, así que una vez que el profersor desapareció comenzó el alboroto, y frente a Quilava la feliz pareja ofrecía un espectáculo tierno y repulsivo, hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarlo.

- ¡Quilava! ¡Quilava! – llamaba Monferno, saltoneando y agitando los brazos para llamar la atención del inicial de Johto, desde la parte de atrás de la clase.

Quilava no sabía si debía ir, Monferno era de cuidado, por otra parte, no quería ver como Braixen y Charmeleon coqueteaban, así que decidió acercarse a Monferno. Y Monferno se puso a hablar.

- Quilava, mi amigo, mi hermano del alma, mi compañero inicial de fuego, mi socio en la vida, mi colega incendiario… – comenzó a hablar y fue interrumpido.

- Al grano Monferno – interrumpió Quilava adivinando que Monferno ya tenía un plan.

- Te negaste cinco veces seguidas a invitar a Ninetales, así que estuve pensando, ella es linda, es amable y me parece que ambos serian una pareja perfecta, además con Charmeleon presumiendo con los dragones y su nueva novia, si no quieres pasar a la historia, deberías pensar en llevar a alguien al baile, y me puse a pensar, porque soy todo un romántico – blofeo Monferno fingiendo ternura – que quizá no quieras por otra razón, como decírtelo – Monferno se detuvo a pensar un rato y luego pregunto – ¿acaso eres "medio-medio" – pregunto haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Quilava al no entender.

- ya sabes, medio macho medio hembra – explico Monferno, sabiendo que molestaría a Quilava.

Quilava estaba molesto, como se le había ocurrido eso, y su espalda se incendio.

- Claro que no – respondió molesto, pero sin gritar.

-Lo siento, saque mis conclusiones, no es que lo parezcas, pero deberías demostrar que eres más macho, o que estás seguro de tu hombría – tentó Monferno, y Quilava había caído en su trampa.

- ¿seguro de mi hombría? – dudo Quilava, le había seguido demasiado el juego a Monferno.

- Si, porque no vas a la audición para el club de teatro, solo un verdadero hombre lo haría y seguiría siendo machito – dijo Monferno, casi celebrando su triunfo.

- no es más afeminado, y no soy actor – rechazo Quilava, exactamente lo que Monferno esperaba.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo, entonces temes que el teatro te convierta en una hembra – reto Monferno.

- Claro que no, solo no me gusta – trato de justificarse Quilava.

- Entonces, si no eres medio Hembra, ve a la audición, sino realmente tendría que empezar a decirte amiga – dijo Monferno finalmente revelando su plan, y Quilava ya no tenía escape.

- Lo haré, pero si continuas con eso, te destruiré – amenazo a Monferno, y Monferno con una sonrisa amable asintió, sellando el trato.

Durante el almuerzo, Quilava hablo con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué opinan ustedes del teatro? – pregunto con mala gana.

- me gusta verlo, pero no haría teatro – dijo Ivysaur bastante tranquilo.

- No me gusta, los tipos del teatro son muy raros, aunque podría servir para conocer chicas – Dijo Croconaw mientras se tragaba su almuerzo a una velocidad impresionante y ni siquiera tenía que dejar de hablar para seguir comiendo.

- ¿y porque el interés? – pregunto Ivysaur sabiendo que había una razón.

- Monferno me enredo en sus planes, y ahora debo hacer la audición para el club de teatro, y ni siquiera se actuar – explico Quilava.

- No te preocupes, lo harás bien – dijo una voz femenina, conocida para Quilava, era Bayleef, estaba parada al lado de los chicos.

- Bayleef ¿Qué es de tu vida? – Saludo Croconaw al ver a su amiga, pero sin dejar de comer.

- Croconaw, mastica tu comida y luego habla, te vas a atragantar, hola chicos, me extrañaron, ¿me les puedo unir? – Pregunto con un tono amistoso.

- Bienvenida Bayleef – le dijo Quilava – pero ¿qué pasó con tus amigas y Grovyle? – pregunto.

Bayleef dejo de sonreír cuando escucho el nombre de Grovyle, dudo mucho, Ivysaur sabía muy bien que había pasado, así que la animo.

- no tienes que decirles si no quieres – Ivysaur trato de apoyarla.

- son mis amigo, también Ivysaur, puedo decirles – dijo Bayleef.

- Decirnos ¿Qué? – dudo Croconaw, ahora ya no comiendo.

- Estos días, todo el tiempo que estuve con Grovyle, él me estaba coqueteando, y a mí me gusta él, así que estaba todo bien, pero él… no sé, creo que no estaba bien, de todos modos ayer era una Chikorita, intento besarme, yo me escape, no quise, y complique todo, y ahora no quiero saber nada de él, no por ahora – entonces Bayleef recupero algo el ánimo – y con Braixen y Servine, Servine se puso idiota conmigo y no sé porque, y Braixen, está en la fase de la luna de miel con Charmeleon, así que prefiero estar con mis chicos – y finalizo con una sonrisa.

A Quilava esa confesión le cayó al fondo del estomago, causándole nauseas, el romance le daba asco, quizá porque aun pensaba que las caricaturas eran lo máximo y su comida favorita eran los malvaviscos quemados con chocolate derretido, y cuando esa parte de la conversación termino noto que no se había librado, Ivysaur miraba a Bayleef, del mismo modo en que lo hacían las parejas vomitivas que había visto, y se dio cuenta, a Ivysaur le gustaba Bayleef, "¡NOOOOOOO! HASTA IVYSAUR" pensó, se alarmo, pero dado el caso de Bayleef, estaba seguro que Ivysaur no se le acercaría. La conversación continuo, haciendo bromas sobre como actuaria Quilava en su audición en unas horas después de la escuela, también Ivysaur menciono la fiesta de Corsola, seria al día siguiente, decidieron ir en grupo, los cuatro. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y al finalizar, cuando Quilava salía de su última clase, doblo el pasillo y ahí estaba Monferno con una cámara digital entre sus dedos, esto hizo enojar a Quilava, pensaba filmar su audición, seguramente para vender el video, del momento más humillante de su vida. Quilava camino callado al lado de Monferno con dirección al teatro de la escuela, era un enorme edificio a parte, casi como un teatro profesional, incluso más de una vez había sido usado para que compañías profesionales montaran obras por temporadas, incluso la escuela tenia cierto reconocimiento produciendo obras, claro que Quilava no quería ser parte de ese espectáculo, esperaba hacer algo mediocre para que Monferno no lo usara en su contra, además no tenía talento, no debía preocuparse de terminar siendo actor. Hacia minutos, la escuela había quedado vacía, pero frente al teatro, había una interesante multitud, algunos con disfraces, otros leían y releían hojas de papel, algunos estaban hablando solos, eso incomodo a Quilava, entonces Quilava vio cerca a sus amigos, Bayleef, Ivysaur y Croconaw, lo estaban esperando.

- ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Quilava, separándose de Monferno.

- Venimos a darte apoyo moral – respondió Bayleef.

- así si haces el ridículo, al menos tres pokemons no se reirán de ti – Dijo Croconaw con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Quilava hubiera preferido que no fuesen, pero el apoyo de sus amigos era el apoyo de sus amigos.

- Gracias chicos, pero no tenían porque – agradeció Quilava.

- Descuida, no teníamos planes para después de clases – Justifico Ivysaur – no creí que esto estuviera tan concurrido, espero que nos dejen entrar al teatro.

Croconaw, era un buen chico, siempre alegre y confiable, pero algo que lo caracterizaba era su falta de tacto y cuidado, lo cual lo metió en problemas. Croconaw miro tras de él, estaba un Seadra de espaldas, con una chaqueta de cuero negra masculina, así que decidió preguntar.

- Disculpa amigo, ¿se pueden ver las audiciones, solo como público? – pregunto Croconaw dándole incluso un golpecito, demasiada confianza para un extraño, pero cometió otro error fatal.

- ¡SOY UNA MUJER, IDIOTA! – se defendió Seadra, gritándole con una gruesa voz femenina.

- perdón, pero no se nota que eres hembra – se disculpo terriblemente Croconaw.

Ivysaur, para salvar a Croconaw, le rodeo el hocico con su látigo cepa a manera de bozal, y Bayleef hablo, para tratar de apaciguar la ira de esa Seadra, los de su especie, de niños eran adorables Horsea, pero al evolucionar, se convertían en pokemons poco pacientes y agresivos.

- Discúlpalo por favor, no sabe lo que dice – trato de calmarla Bayleef.

- De acuerdo, pero esto no se quedara así – respondió Seadra, de mal humor, pero más calmada – y sobre lo que querían saber, si solo están aquí para mirar mejor entren, la audición está abierta al público, los que la daremos, debemos esperar aquí, a la profesora – indico Seadra.

- Muchas gracias, buena suerte en tu audición – dijo Bayleef amablemente y ofreciendo esa sonrisa que Ivysaur adoraba. Seadra se volteo y se alejo de los iniciales.

- estuvo cerca, esa chica estaba punto de convertirte en un bolso de piel de lagarto, Croconaw – dijo Ivysaur mientras le soltaba el hocico.

- Yo no le temo a nadie, yo más bien la hubiera hecho llorar – dijo como si no importara que estuviese hablando de golpear a una chica.

- controla tu boca Croconaw, es una chica, una cosa es tener una batalla pokemon contra una chica, pero golpear a una, no es correcto, además, creo que no deberías intentar provocarla, también soy ruda, pero ella me da miedo – le recomendó Bayleef a su descuidado amigo.

- Hazle caso a Bayleef – recomendó Quilava riéndose un poco.

- Es mejor que entremos al teatro, buena suerte Quilava – dijo Bayleef.

- Rómpete una pata – le dijo Ivysaur.

- Asegúrate de que aun pueda salir en público contigo – le dijo Croconaw. Y los tres lo dejaron.

Quilava no entendía porque algunos parecían estar estudiando, entendía a los que estaban vestidos, hasta a los que hablaban solos, aunque le daba curiosidad, porque vio a algunos con instrumentos musicales, incluso algunos estaban ensayando baile, Quilava se sentía perdido. Y llego la Profesora Masquerain, todos se acercaron a ella, Quilava no quería sentirse más perdido y se acerco tambien.

- Bien chicos, me alegra ver que tenemos un buen grupo de aspirantes, este año quiero llegar más lejos, con respecto a lo que hemos logrado en el club de teatro, este año quiero montar un musical, sé que es ambicioso, pero creo que podemos lograrlo, por eso esta vez, la audición, como ya sabrán, tiene dos partes, el monologo de dos minutos, y la prueba de talento, que es libre, bien ahora les pasare una hojas de papel y quiero que anoten sus nombres, luego nos dirigiremos tras vestidores, ahí esperaran su turno, en el momento se les dirá si pasaron la audición así que no tendrán que esperara al final, luego de eso pasaran la prueba de talento y eso será todo – indico la maestra, comenzaron a circular las hojas de papel y Quilava se anoto, entonces pensó "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Podría escaparme, Monferno no me está vigilando, ¡espera! Si no das esa audición, Monferno te difamara, ¿enserio? Le tienes tanto miedo a eso, tu sabes que no es cierto, si pero todo va tan bien, si tengo cuidado, no me avergonzare y esto se habrá olvidado para mañana", todos fueron tras vestidores, era mucho más grande de lo que Quilava se esperaba, miro al público, a parte de sus amigos y Monferno solo estaban 20 pokemons aproximadamente, no era demasiado, así que se calmo. La audición comenzó y Quilava se puso nervioso, porque, todos los que estaban estudiando, en realidad aprendían su Monologo, Quilava no sabía que era un Monologo, pero lo entendió, algunos citaban películas bien conocidas, otros obras famosas, incluso libros, Quilava leía de vez en cuando un libro, pero no recordaba un monologo entero, seguramente pasaría vergüenza al no saber qué decir, debía inventar algo, pero de repente llamaron su nombre. La profesora Masquerain, le pregunto.

- Quilava ¿Qué nos preparaste? – dijo con un tono amable, en voz muy firme.

- mmmmm… – no sabía que decir, empezó a sudar, su corazón latió con fuerza, de repente se le ocurrió improvisar con lo más teatral que le vino a la cabeza – Hare un monologo basado en Shakespear, pero algo distinto – dijo Quilava dándose cuenta de que no sabía nada además de esa frasecita "ser o no ser, he aquí el dilema".

- suena interesante, adelante comienza –dijo la profesora amablemente.

Quilava respiro profundamente, Monferno preparo su cámara, Croconaw, se metió 15 paquetes de chicle en la boca para evitar reírse de su amigo. Quilava miro al frente, evito mirar al público y se resigno a dar su audición del mejor modo posible, con cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

- ¿ser o no ser? He aquí el dilema – recito en un tono dramático bastante convincente, pero al desconocer el resto le bajo el tono y comenzó a hablar naturalmente – un dilema cuestionado por generaciones, pero ¿ser qué? La verdad no sé ni a que se refiere, no entiendo para nada esa frase, de verdad, esa es la frase más confusa que he escuchado en mi vida, creo que el autor en realidad, estaba bajo los efectos de un rayo confuso – se escucharon algunas risas, Monferno mientras tanto perdía el interés en la audición de Quilava – ¿Ser qué?, no entiendo el dilema, al menos debía escribir a que se refiere, además, si bien le gustaba el drama, no tenia porque dramatizar con algo que al parecer no existe, no tiene lógica, perdóname Shakespear, se que escribiste una bonita novela romántica, Romeo y Julieta, pero en vez de enredarte en ese pequeño y súper dramático dilema, pudiste intentar escribir una comedia, porque si bien se conocen tus dramas, creo que ninguna comedia tuya tuvo tanto éxito…. – El monologo de Quilava, de hecho resultaba interesante, dominaba muy bien el espacio y la gesticulación, no era algo impresionante, pero era original y entretenido – … Y eso es todo, Gracias – titubeo al final.

Hubo una modesta cantidad de aplausos, Quilava sabía que no se había humillado, pero no había "actuado", así que creía que lo había logrado, y podría irse con la dignidad intacta, y cuando se calmaron los aplausos, la Profesora hablo.

- Muy bien hecho Quilava, fue refrescante, la verdad ese estilo de Monologo, está de moda, me alegra ver que no te dejas guiar por lo clásico, pero dominas muy bien lo básico, presencia escénica, la voz firme, noción de expresión, me alegra decirte que pasaste a la siguiente etapa, felicidades – sentencio la maestra, no había acabado.

Ahora estaba perdido, no tenía ningún talento, esperaba no pasar, no tenía idea de que significaba la mitad de lo que la profesora había dicho, pero al parecer creía que él sabía actuar. Quilava ya no podía escaparse, se sentía atrapado. Después del gran debut de Quilava, pasaron a dar sus audiciones, las 8 hermanas Eevee, todas evolucionadas, quizá la mayoría de los Eevee eran machos, pero en esa escuela, los chicos, tenían la suerte con contar con la presencia de las hermanas Eevee, todas ellas actuaban, y eran el sueño de muchos chicos, pero a Quilava no le intereso, de todos modos, aun no le gustaban las chicas. Por otra parte, Croconaw con los ojos en forma de corazón rosadito y la boca llena de chicle miraba dar sus audiciones a los hermanas, Ivysaur también creía que eran lindas, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Bayleef, la cual trataba de sacar a Croconaw de su trance.

- ¡Croconaw! ¡Croconaw! – Lo llamaba insistentemente – me rindo, lo perdimos Ivysaur – anuncio Bayleef al no poder hacer que reaccionara.

- Sshhhhhhhhhhhh – silencio Monferno a Bayleef, estaba sentado delante de ellos, también con los mismo ojitos de Croconaw – cállate Bayleef, esas bellezas, no deben ser interrumpidas.

Bayleef se enojo, y si no hubieran estado en un teatro, un pisotón hubiera caído sobre Monferno.

- Tranquila Bayleef, se les alboroto la hormona – Trato de calmarla Ivysaur.

- al menos siempre puedo contar contigo Ivysaur – dijo Bayleef sonriendo, haciendo que Ivysaur se olvidara por completo de las Eevee, de Monferno y Croconaw.

Tras la audición de las hermanas, a Croconaw se le paso el enamoramiento al ver que Seadra, subía al escenario, para interpretar un monologo sacado de la película "Las Crías de la Calle" (versión pokemon de "los hijos de la calle"), una película sobre pandilleros, por eso se había vestido así, y dada su actitud hostil, le fue de maravilla, paso la audición.

- así que solo eres ruda en el escenario, ya sabía que ella no podría conmigo – Dijo Croconaw, mostrando sus músculos y los dientes.

- Croconaw, no creo que la agresividad sea actuada – advirtió Ivysaur.

Quilava, se le ocurrió cantar, la misma estrategia de la mediocridad, pero no conocía la letra completa de ninguna canción, excepto de su canción favorita, tendría que arreglárselas, quizá le iría pesimamente, pero no tenía otro plan. Y comenzó la segunda parte de la audición, los llamaron el mismo orden, claro que omitiendo a los que estaban fuera. Y Cuando Quilava estuvo en escena, esta vez pudo ver a Monferno con su cámara, y sonriendo burlonamente.

- Bien Quilava ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto la maestra.

- Voy a cantar "Hotel California" de la banda "The Braviarys" (The Eagles) – dijo sintiéndose más cómodo con todos mirando, pero aun así tenía esa sensación extraña en el estomago.

- bien supongo que acapella, maravilloso, comienza – indico la maestra.

Quilava no se sentia bien, imagino la música, varias veces, cuando podía se encerraba en su cuarto, ponía esa canción a todo volumen y coreaba junto con el cantante, debía hacerlo, hubo varios segundo de silencio, comenzaban los murmullos, y comenzó a cantar.

- On a dark desert highway – dudo un segundo – Cool wind in my hair, The warm smell of colitas, Rising up through the air – ya había cogido el ritmo, pero tenía miedo – Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light, My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night, There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell, And i was thinking to myself, This could be heaven or this could be hell, Then she lit up a candle, And she showed me the way, There were voices down the corridor I thought i heard them say – pero al llegar al coro que todos conocían se sintió más comodo – Welcome to the hotel california, Such a lovely place, such a lovely face, There's plenty of room at the hotel california, Any time of year, you can find it here – dudo un poco antes de volver a la letra, pero lo hizo con naturalidad – Her mind is definitely twisted She's got her mercedes benz, She's got a lotta pretty, pretty boys, That she calls friends … Welcome to the hotel california, Such a lovely place, such a lovely face, They're livin' it up at the hotel california – Quilava entonces se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba como la del cantante – What a nice surprise, bring your alibis, Mirrors on the ceilling, the pink Champaign on ice And she said we are all just prisoners here, of our own device, In the masters chambers, they're gathered for the feast, They stab it with their steely knifes but they just can't kill the beast, Last thing i remember, i was runnin' for the door, I had to find the passage back to the place i was before, good night said the night man, we are programmed to receive, You can check out anyytime you like, but you can never leave – y como la canción no tenía un gran final, dudo, hubo unos segundos de silencio, Quilava esperaba, y estallaron los aplausos, incluso la maestra aplaudió.

Monferno estaba con la cámara apuntando al suelo, la grabación corriendo, la boca abierta y los ojitos brillantes, y lo único que pudo decir al final casi susurrando.

- canta como un ángel – Monferno estaba conmovido y muy sorprendido.

Los tres amigos de Quilava también estaban asombrados, pero ellos si aplaudían, incluso su voz era igualita a la del original, y cuando superaron la sorpresa.

- Es excelente, no me lo puedo creer, ¿de dónde saco esa voz? – dijo Bayleef.

- Típico, tu amigo sin talento va a una audición y sale convertido en superestrella – dijo Croconaw después de haberse sacado el chicle de la boca.

- Seguramente practica en la ducha, wau – dijo Ivysaur, sin salir completamente de la sorpresa.

La maestra no solo felicito a Quilava, sino que en secreto le dijo que esperara al final de la audición para hablar. Quilava le envió un mensaje indicando esto a Croconaw, para que sus amigos no lo esperaran, se sentía raro, no le gustaba la atención, pero lo había hecho bien, eso no tenía sentido, no se preparo, estaba ahí por una tontería, y lo hizo bien, "debo estar en coma, alucinado" pensó. Al terminar la audición, debía decir la verdad, y retirarse. La profesora estaba acompañada por una de las Eevee, Flareon. La profesora se adelanto a hablar primero.

- Quilava, no creas que no me di cuenta, posiblemente viniste aquí porque te obligaron, improvisaste todo, pero lo hiciste bien y te quiero en el club de teatro, veras, las obras de la escuela tienen un gran potencial, pero nunca tendremos el nivel, si seguimos presentado obras con chicas interpretando roles masculinos, hay pocos chicos en el club, y casi ningún cantante, así que dale una oportunidad al club, podría gustarte, Flareon es una de las mejores, ella te guiara, quiero que los dos pasen juntos cada momento que puedan en la escuela y fuera de ella, mañana ven aquí a las ocho de la mañana, te daré más detalles, inténtalo – argumento la profesora.

Quilava lo pensó un rato, no le gustaba, se había involucrado demasiado, pero no quería defraudar a la profesora, había sido honesta, al día siguiente tenia la fiesta de Corsola al medio día, podría ir, además un novato sin experiencia jamás seria el centro de atención.

- está bien, vendré mañana – respondió Quilava. La maestra se retiro feliz, y cuando él ya se iba, Flareon le cortó el paso y lo desafío, mejor dicho, lo amenazo.

- no deberías haber venido, esto es mi vida, y no pienses que voy a dejar que un improvisado con talento arruine esto – amenazo Flareon, dejando atrás esa imagen encantadora que tenían de ella – Nos vemos mañana – se despidió la tipo fuego.

"¿en qué lio me he metido?" pensó Quilava… (Esta historia continuara…)


	4. Ser o No ser (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**SER O NO SER (parte 2)**

Quilava había dejado sorprendidos a todos en su casa, no solo por haberse levantado temprano un sábado, sino porque además, estaba yendo al club de teatro, y las críticas y opiniones de sus padres se hicieron escuchar. Quilava se preparo para salir todo el día, no regresaría a casa pronto, eso lo mantenía algo aliviado. En cuanto más pronto todos se olvidaran de su gran debut, mejor. Llego al teatro cuando faltaban unos minutos y aun así, era el último en llegar, la profesora Maquerain, ya había comenzado, Quilava entro lo más discretamente que pudo, estaba sentados en el piso del escenario, la maestra lo vio y le dijo.

- Quilava, veo que decidiste acompañarnos, más temprano la próxima, por favor, ahora siéntate, y preséntate con los demás mientras yo voy a traer los libretos – dijo la profesora.

Quilava vio a su alrededor, había algo de treinta pokemons, pero solo conto poco más de diez chicos incluyéndose a sí mismo, eran, Kadrabra, Persian, Dusclops, Zoroark, Weepinbell, Hitmonlee, Noctowl y Honchkrow, pero de repente miro hacia otro lado y vio en un rincón a otro inicial, quizá con el que menos había compartido, y eso que se conocían de hacía tiempo, Prinplup, con esa típica pose de "primero yo", que tenía desde niño, Quilava se sintió incomodo, pero se sentó al lado de los otros chicos, todos se le acercaron, saludándolo con amabilidad excepto Prinplup, él se sentía, como una diva desplazada. Incluso Seadra se presento con él, aunque tenía la amabilidad de un tipo siniestro, era curioso, entre ese grupo estaban algunos individuos que parecían no encajar, como Hitmonlee, desde niño él y sus hermanos practicaban boxeo pokemon, no se explicaba cómo había terminado ahí, y Zoroark, muy conocido por sus locuras, o Dusclops, era un tipo callado y extraño. Todos lo recibieron con brazos abiertos, excepto por Flareon.

- bien novato, me alegra ver que estas aquí, ¿Cuándo comenzamos el entrenamiento? – dijo Flareon con autoridad, casi militar. Quilava no respondió, y Silveon hablo.

- Flareon, no seas dura con él, apenas está comenzando – dijo dulcemente la tipo hada.

- Tranquila hermanita, siempre te tomas todo muy enserio – dijo Jolteon con una actitud relajada.

- yo la apoyo, presiónalo, ver un tipo fuego sudar es tan divertido – dijo Umbreon sonado cruel.

Quizá todos pensaban que las Eevee eran lindas, pero no todas ellas eran agradables. Después de un rato, Apareció la Profesora con un montón de papeles, eran los libretos, la maestra le pidió a Silveon y Zoroark que los repartieran, había uno para cada uno.

- me di la libertad de decidir quién interpretara cada personaje basada en sus audiciones, por eso hasta los que ya eran parte del club dieron la audición, es un musical clásico, posiblemente ya conozcan la historia, es "El Fantasma de la Opera" – indico la profesora Masquerian.

Quilava al recibir su libreto, vio que su papel era Erick, no conocía ese musical, reviso el libreto, la maestra se había tomado el trabajo de resaltar la parte de cada uno, vio que tenía un musical a dueto, luego cada vez más partes, eso no era bueno, en ese momento, se le acerco Persian.

- oye ¿Qué personaje te toco? – le pregunto – a mi me toco el Señor André – le dijo el felino.

- a mi me toco un tal Erick – dijo Quilava. Entonces todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. Hubo murmullos con frases como "pero es un novato", "que envidia", "la profesora debe estar bromeando", y Quilava no sabía porque, en eso Persian le contesto la duda, de hecho tuvo que contarle de que se trataba toda la historia, Erick era el fantasma de la opera, tenía el protagónico, y resultaba que era un obra romántica, cosa que Quilava odio, Glaceon, sería su co-protagonista, y Flareon, dirigiría, pero no solo la obra, sino al parecer Flareon también tenía que dirigirlo a él.

- Bueno novato, te dieron el protagónico, más vale que des la talla, dime ¿conoces la obra? – pregunto Flareon aun inflexible, a Quilava comenzaba a irritarle.

- no, para nada, con suerte sé que es un teatro – respondió él.

- de acuerdo, que bueno que prepare esto – entonces Flareon puso un folio lleno de papeles en las patas de Quilava – es una compilación de términos de teatro, estudia esto, los ensayos comienzan desde ya, así que debes conocer el lenguaje técnico, además desde ahora todos los sábados y después de clases tres días a la semana te dedicaras al teatro, los otros dos días tomaras clases de canto, con la profesora Jinx, y yo misma me asegurare de que estés ahí – dijo Flareon.

Algunos de los otros se reían de esa escena, "ella es la peste" pensó Quilava, pero para Flareon tener que hacer que Quilava lo lograra era aun peor, había mucho en juego. Ese día la profesora hizo que todos leyeran el libreto y comenzó a designar tareas, construcción de escenarios, vestuario y todas esas cosas, Quilava estaba frustrado al final, solo el domingo podría descansar, cada vez pensaba más renunciar, pero en fin, solo había sido el primer día y ahora podría relajarse, iría a una fiesta con sus amigos, pero cuando Quilava pensaba haberse librado, Flareon apareció.

- Bien novato ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto con algo de indiferencia.

- ¿"vamos"? eso me suena a manada, yo me voy por mi lado y tu por el tuyo – dijo Quilava, no le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca, y odiaba que le dijera "novato".

- no creas que quiero seguirte, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – respondió bastante decidida.

- de acuerdo, voy a la fiesta de Corsola, y no quiero que me vean contigo – confeso Quilava.

- yo iba la misma fiesta, supongo que te dejare solo, no podría enseñarte nada en una fiesta – dijo Flareon sonando menos molesta, mientras se alejaba de Quilava.

No muy lejos de ellos caminaban las siete hermanas de Flareon, comenzaron a especular, era la primera vez que veían a Flareon cerca de un chico. Ella también creía que había cosas más importantes que buscar un novio. Llegaron a la fiesta en buen momento, ya había comenzado, pokemons bailando por todas partes, una mesa con comida, una piscina, música, y al parecer nada había cambiado él seguía siendo el perfecto promedio. Quilaba primero busco a sus amigos, entonces vio en la piscina a Dewott, que estaba vistiendo un traje de baño de chica, Quilava no terminaba de creérselo, entonces aparecieron otros dos iniciales, Combusken y Marshtomp.

- Quilava ¿sabes porque Dewott está usando un bikini? – pregunto Combusken.

- ni idea, pero apostaría que Monferno tuvo algo que ver en esto – dijo Quilava.

- ¿Soy yo, o se le ve sexy? – comento Marshtomp, pero no en broma.

- ¡DEGENERADO! – le grito Combusken.

- Solo digo, no soy medio hembra – se defendió Marchtomp, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

En ese momento Dewott se les acerco, y les hablo con una voz de niña.

- Hola chicos, creo que son amigos de mi hermano, yo soy Devora, Devi para los amigos, no crean que mi hermano se pondría un bikini – explico con buen humor, los había escuchado.

- no me digan que me confundieron con mi hermana – apareció Dewott de repente.

- no sabía que tuvieras una hermana, nunca la vi en la escuela – dijo Combusken.

- no va a nuestra escuela, es una genio, tiene una beca en la escuela para chicas – dijo Dewott.

- no es para tanto hermano – dijo Devi avergonzada.

- bromeas eso es impresionante – comento Marshtomp, pero ahora en actitud de conquista. Lo cual hizo que el instinto protector de hermano de Dewott se activara, y Combusken, decayó, pues de nuevo, parecía que él se quedaba atrás en la búsqueda de pareja.

Quilava no quería seguir viendo la escenita, quería encontrar a sus amigos, no tardo mucho, había un grupo que rodeaba una mesa, y ahí estaban Bayleef y Ivysaur, Quilava se les acerco.

- Bayleef, Ivysaur ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Quilava.

- hola Quilava, Croconaw volvió a desafiar a Seadra, ahora están jugando vencidas, y Croconaw está en problemas – explico Bayleef.

- Lo más impresionante es que Seadra no tiene brazos – dijo Ivysaur de improviso.

Quilava se acerco un poco más y pudo verlo, Seadra con su cola sujetaba el brazo de Croconaw, ambos estaban sudando, pero ninguno parecía a ceder, en ese momento, el brazo de Croconaw azoto la mesa, Seadra había ganado, y Croconaw se retiro molesto.

- ya verá esa Seadra, yo soy el rey, solo fui amable porque era una chica, aunque no lo parezca, he visto piedras más femeninas, hasta Bayleef parece una niña linda a su lado – Refunfuño Croconaw.

Y merecidamente un látigo cepa lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- Gracias – le dijo Bayleef sarcastica. Mientras Ivysaur y Quilaba se burlaban.

- ¡Aunch! Eso duele – se quejo Croconaw.

Quilava, sentía que todo estaba bien, pero en un momento, Croconaw, no se pudo resistir a la música, era un bailarín nato, que a pesar de no bailar bien, era realmente el alma de la fiesta, Bayleef, prácticamente arrastro a bailar a Ivysaur, Quilava no quiso meterse entre sus amigos tipo planta, sabía que a Ivysaur le gustaba Bayleef, y por lo visto a Bayleef, le gustaba él, mejor alejarse para evitar vomitar, no había mucho que hacer, pensar en meterse a la piscina era una terrible idea para un tipo fuego, y como estaba solito, no le daban ganas de bailar, en especial porque el baile de bienvenida era el viernes, los chicos estaban en busca de pareja. En eso Quilava vio a Charmeleon, esta vez no estaba con los dragones, de hecho nadie de ese grupo estaba presente, quizá porque era una fiesta para novatos, pero no se separaba de Braixen, en la piscina, Wartortle estaba surfeando, usando la MO, haciendo trucos, haciéndose el muy importante, pero al menos le daba algo de entretenimiento a Quilava. Charmeleon estaba sentado al lado de Braixen, cerca del borde de la piscina, y Wartortle, decidió que era hora de apagarle el ego a Charmeleon, pues con el surf, mojo completamente a Charmeleon y a Braixen.

- ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! – grito Charmeleon.

- Solo quería recordarte que el agua te daña, por lo tanto no eres un dragón – desafío Wartortle.

- estás celoso de que yo sea él más fuerte – dijo Charmeleon amenazándolo con sus garras.

- hay sí, como me da miedo tu manicure – se burlo sarcásticamente Wartortle, para luego dirigirse a Braixen – oye Braixen, eres linda, este infeliz no te merece – y eso inicio la pelea.

Charmeleon ataco con garra de acero contra Wartortle, y Wartortle salió del agua por la fuerza del golpe, todos se arremolinaron a ver la pelea, Charmeleon uso lanzallamas, directo a Wartortle, pero no le hizo casi ningún daño, Wartortle, uso hidrobomba, haciéndole bastante daño a Charmelon, posiblemente, hubieran seguido así hasta debilitarse, pero de repente, una nube de paralizador los cubrió, ninguno pudo moverse, Ivysaur había parado la pelea, los tomo a ambos por la cola con su látigo cepa y se los llevo alejándolos del resto. Quilava de repente vio que quizá no sería la única pelea, pues Marshtomp y Dewott al parecer querían comenzar la suya, mientras Devi, intentaba, calmarlos, cuando se separaron justo por ahí apareció Flareon, parecía aburrida, pero cuando vio a Devi, se alegro.

- ¿¡Devi!? – dijo al verla.

- Flareon ¿eres tú? Casi no te reconozco – dijo Devi alegrándose.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela de chicas? – pregunto Flareon.

- como siempre, pero se te extraña a ti y a tus hermanas – dijo Devi.

- sí pero tú sabes muy bien, porque no s fuimos de la escuela – cometo Flareon tranquila.

- sí, y lamento mucho lo que pasara con él teatro – dijo Devi bastante triste, Quilava no entendía, así que no tuvo miedo de preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasara con el teatro? – pregunto metiéndose a la conversación.

- eso no te incumbe, solo tienes que hacer bien tu parte y se acabo – se defendió tajante Flareon.

- creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo Devi, alejándose.

Quilava miro a Flareon, estaba harto de tener que someterse, así que la desafío.

- dime ¿qué ocurre? Como esperas que actué si no se qué es lo que está pasando – desafío.

- no te importa, nadie del club además de mí y de la profesora lo sabe, novato – intento evadirlo.

- odio que me digas novato, odio tener que complacer a otros, y odio como me tratas, pero aun así estoy en tu amada obra, así que dime – intento persuadir Quilava.

- lo mejor es que tu no lo sepas, pero si te lo digo, no podrás renunciar – condiciono Flareon.

- está bien, no renunciare, solo dime – acepto Quilava sin pensar, y Flareon suspiro y le conto…

El teatro de la escuela era muy costoso como para que la escuela lo conserve, pero desde hacia tiempo, pagaban los gastos alquilándolo para compañías profesionales de teatro, pero habían construido un par de teatros en el centro de la ciudad, y las compañías, prefirieron montar sus obras en esos teatros, así que la escuela no tenia como conservar el teatro, pero la profesora Masquerain sabiendo que perder el teatro destruiría al club, propuso montar obras a nivel profesional y que el dinero de las estradas fuese usado para conservar el teatro, montarían musicales, pero no todos cantaban, y Quilava, apareció y la profesora decidió usa su talento para atraer al público. Habían puesto una pesada carga sobre Quilava, salvar el teatro, no sabía que pensar, pero ya se había comprometido, pero desde ese momento Flareon dejo de tratarlo mal, de hecho empezaba a agradarle. Al final incluso caminaban juntos a casa, acordaron verse al día siguiente, para que Flareon lo entrenase, ahora Quilava estaba mejor, a nadie parecía interesarle carrera en el teatro, pero la paz no duraría mucho. Al día siguiente se encontraron temprano en la mañana, a las nueve. Quilava no quería que sus padres se entrometieran, y Flareon no quería que sus hermanas estuviesen al pendiente, y como un lugar público no era opción, ambos se encontraron en el bosque, Flareon se dedico a enseñarle lo más básico, desde las partes de un escenario, hasta como debía hablar, expresión corporal y ese tipo de cosas, que se suponía debía dominar, y así se pasaron casi toda la mañana. En un momento Flareon le enseñaba como debían sonar las canciones, así que canto para él un poco, y cuando termino, Quilava se rio un poco.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Flareon algo molesta.

- perdón, pero cantas muy bien y no sé como Glaceon obtuvo el protagónico y tu solo diriges – dijo Quilava con mucha confianza.

- dirigir es más importante, siempre quise dirigir, pero si quieres estar en un club de teatro, tienes que actuar, se me da bien, pero si tengo que elegir, dirigiría – dijo satisfecha Flareon.

- Sé que no puedo retractarme de esto, pero aun sigo sin entender que de grandioso tiene el teatro, ni porque te importa tanto – comento Quilava mientras se echaba en la hierba tranquilo.

- supongo que lo llevo en la sangre, mi papá producía obras de teatro hace tiempo, pero aparte de eso, a todos les trae algo bueno, te enseña a controlarte, a expresarte, a conocerte, a desenvolverte, es terapéutico, y el resultado es hermoso – dijo Flareon, parecía inspirada.

-¿terapéutico?, no entiendo, dame un ejemplo de que de bueno ha hecho por alguien – pidió Quilava, estaba bastante tranquilo.

- Por ejemplo Dusclops, lo obligaron a entrar, antes no hablaba con nadie, ahora ya no tiene miedo de hablar, es mucho más sociable ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo Flareon sentándose cerca de Quilava – aunque, sé que Persian solo lo hace para acercarse a mis hermanas – confeso de buen humor.

Quilava se rio un poco, suponía que con el tiempo descubriría algo bueno en esa locura, por ahora había hecho una nueva amiga, con quien se sentía muy a gusto, hubo un silencio agradable, Flareon sonrió, y de repente "GRRR GRRRR" las tripas de Quilava habían hablado, tenía hambre.

- perdón, tengo hambre – se disculpo, Quilava estaba avergonzado.

Flareon se rio a carcajadas, sin ninguna delicadeza, entonces se paro, se acerco a su mochila, y sorprendió a Quilava, había sacado una bandeja de aluminio con un barra de chocolate y malvaviscos, les hecho fuego encima, y sobre la bandeja quedo una melaza caliente y llena de carbón, Quilava sonrió, no podía creerlo, esa era su comida favorita.

- ¿sabes cómo se come esto? – pregunto Flareon, mientras le acercaba la comida.

- claro que sí – dijo Quilava metiendo su pata a esa melaza caliente, y la lamio como si fue una cría.

Flareon hizo lo mismo. En un momento mientras comían, la pata de Quilava rozo la de Flareon, entonces algo paso dentro de ella, era algo extraño, pero a la vez era lindo. Para ese momento habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas, juntos. Al llegar a casa, Quilava noto que no había llevado su celular, de hecho este estaba sobre su cama descargado, entonces lo puso a cargar aun apagado, se dedico el resto del domingo a hacer tarea, como siempre a última hora, ceno, rezo para que el lunes no llegara, se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, se fue a la escuela. Pero al llegar, nada estaba bien, todos lo estaban mirando, algunos incluso le aplaudieron, las chicas lo saludaban y susurraban cosas como "es tan lindo", "me encanta", los demás se le quedaban viendo, de pronto era el centro de atención, no sabía que pasaba hasta que se topo con Croconaw.

- Hola Croconaw, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos me están mirando? – pregunto a su amigo reptil.

- Eres un tonto, ayer estuve enviándote mensajes toda la tarde, no contestas, alguien puso en la red el video de tu audición, ahora eres famoso, incluso pasaron tu video por la tele, en esos shows de lo más visto en internet – respondió el lagarto algo malhumorado.

- Imposible ¿Qué video? – Quilava no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

- pues mira – le dijo sacando se teléfono, y la filmación comenzaba, Quilava quietecito, se puso a cantar, y de repente, cuando ya terminaba, la cámara apunto hacia el piso mientras se escuchaba el segundo de silencio y luego el aplauso, en la imagen un par de pies que Quilava reconoció y se escucho la frase "canta como un ángel". Quilava dejo a Croconaw, avanzo con su espalda en llamas, llego a la clase de Instrucción para Iniciales, ahí sentado estaba Monferno, y Quilava lo empujo hacia la pared, Monferno estaba aterrado, pero parecía algo confuso.

- ¿Qué te pasa Quilava? tranquilízate – Intento calmarlo Monferno inútilmente.

-¿Por qué subiste el video? – pregunto Quilava en tono amenazante.

- yo no subí ningún video, si te refieres al de tu audición, yo no fui, te lo puedo probar – dijo Monferno nervioso, sabía que Quilava lo atacaría sin dudar.

- te escucho – se resigno Quilava, aunque en realidad estaba seguro de que era él.

- en primer lugar, siempre que filmo algo, lo vendo, en un formato en el no se puede sacar copia, y por eso gano dinero, además, tu audición fue excelente, si filmo algo debe ser de alguien avergonzándose a sí mismo, no es mi estilo, además lo colgaron con el título de "El gran descubrimiento", yo jamás le pondría un titulo tan cursi – explico Monferno, aun nervioso.

- pero tu filmaste ese video, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién lo subio? – insistió Quilava.

- sí, pero, veras, la cámara no era mía, la mía se arruino en las vacaciones, y no la puedo reparar porque perdí mi dinero en un trato con Charmeleon, la que use, me la presto Rotom ¿lo conoces?, tiene acceso a toda la tecnología de la escuela, me debía un par de favores, me la presto, no borre la audición, le devolví la cámara, pero no hice nada – dijo Monferno sonriendo intimidado.

- entonces fue tu amigo Rotom – concluyo Quilava.

- La verdad, no creo que haya sido él, lo conozco, al menos lo hubiera editado, en vez de hacerme pasar vergüenza a mí, con la última parte – dijo Monferno ya más tranquilo.

El profesor Swampert entro, Quilava no tenía ni pistas sobre quien pudo haber subido su audición. Todo el día Quilava se escondió de todos, si no estaba en clases, estuvo escabulléndose para que no lo vieran, en clase de Ciencias del fuego se topo con Flareon.

- Quilava, tus amigos preguntaron por ti ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Flareon.

- escondiéndome, subieron el video de mi audición y ahora la gente no deja de mirarme, no lo soporto, estaba feliz de ser el perfecto promedio – se desahogo Quilava, estaba acongojado.

- tranquilo, sino toleras que te miren, imagínate el día del estreno – trato de calmarlo sin éxito.

- Odio esto, que me juzguen, que me miren, que esperen algo de mí, simplemente no lo tolero – Quilava continuo quejándose, no podía evitarlo.

- anímate, el viernes es el baile de bienvenida, y todos se olvidaran de ti, por buscar parejas, vestidos y esas tonterías – esta vez Flareon, si logro animarlo un poco.

- eres una chica, ¿no deberían gustarte esas cosas?, hasta Bayleef estaba emocionada por "esas tonterías" – señalo Quilava, olvidándose de su dilema momentáneamente.

- simplemente hay cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme de eso – dijo Flareon.

- supongo que no tienes pareja y nadie te ha invitado – dijo Quilava.

- de hecho si me invitaron, Arcanine y Zoroark, y les dije que no, y sé que no dejaran de insistir a menos que vaya con alguien, pero no quiero, además tú no invitaste a nadie – explico Flareon.

- mis amigos si están en busca de parejas, pero yo no quiero, así que posiblemente ni vaya al baile, sino voy a estar solito toda la noche, asqueándome de las parejitas cursis – dijo Quilava.

- sí, creo que también me quedare en casa, lo malo es que Silveon y Espeon ya consiguieron un horrible lindo vestido para mí – dijo Flareon.

- ¿"horrible lindo vestido"? – Quilava se rio – quisiera verte con eso – si la piel de Flareon no hubiera sido roja, se hubiese sonrojado – ¿por qué no vamos juntos? Como amigos, para que no nos quedemos como forevers alone en casa y no tengamos que preocuparnos – propuso Quilava.

- está bien, pero no te rías cuando me veas, o volveré a llamarte novato – advirtió Flareon.

Pasaron las clases, Quilava seguía furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, la última clase del día, Literatura Legendaria, la daba la profesora Masquerain, Quilava se concentraba en la lección, y mientras tomaba apuntes, la maestra, le puso una nota al lado, decia "Quilava, después del ensayo de teatro te harán una entrevista, para un noticiero, por favor quiero que hables acerca de tu rol protagónico para el musical, quizá que cantes un poco para llamar más la atención, que hables sobre tu experiencia en el teatro, sobre el club y lo que intentamos hacer." Eso molesto a Quilava aun más, no llevaba más de unos días metido en ese mundo, y ahora se exponía al ojo público, no solo para la escuela, eso sobrepasaba lo que podía soportar, lo adiaba, le enfurecía, no quería ser juzgado, no quería ser visto, deseaba volver a ser el perfecto promedio, pero no, había hecho un trato. Al final de la clase, Quilava se acerco a la maestra.

- Profesora Masquerain, no daré la entrevista, estoy harto, no tolero esta atención, creo que no lo entiende, no me retirare de la obra, pero no me gusta esta situación – anuncio Quilava.

- Sé que Flareon te conto lo que pasa, y que por eso te comprometiste, pero eso no acaba ahí, necesitamos publicidad para la obra, interés del público y quizá hasta expectativa, por eso subí el video de tu audición – admitió la profesora – nos vemos en el teatro Quilava.

Él se quedo frio, y no es fácil congelar un tipo fuego, de repente, esa frustración, se convirtió en ira, la profesora lo había usado, destruyo su vida, solo para salvar ese teatro, a Quilava poco le importaba, estaba lleno de ira, su espalda se prendió en llamas, solo camino hacia el teatro. En el teatro, ya habían recibido malas noticias, pues Glaceon, estaba enferma de la garganta, todo el fin de semana había estado en cama, todos confiaban en que se recuperaría, pero incluso ese día la mandaron a casa de la escuela, sus hermanas acababan de enterarse que necesitaría una cirugía de garganta, si quería volver a cantar, después de recuperarse necesitaría re-entrenarse desde cero, así que ya no contaban con ella para la obra. En eso llego Quilava, estaba muy molesto, pero la profesora no le dio importancia.

- Quilava, otra vez tarde, como sea, me temo que hemos recibido malas noticias, Glaceon, no podrá presentarse, se lastimo la garganta así que… – Quilava interrumpió a la maestra.

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡No me importa la obra! ¡ODIO EL TEATRO! – Grito, impresionándolos a todos, pero Prinplup de hecho parecía feliz – usted arruino mi vida, subir ese video solo para hacerle publicidad a esta estúpida obra, eso es sucio, y no me importa que pierdan el teatro, me uso, ¡yo me largo! – así Quilava en frente de todos renuncio a la obra, y salió del teatro.

Todos escucharon lo de "perder el teatro", y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, la profesora se sentía mal, se había aprovechado de Quilava, lo había obligado prácticamente, pero ahora debía contarles a todos que estaban a punto de perder el teatro. Flareon corrió tras de Quilava.

- oye, teníamos un trato, tu no ibas a renunciar – le dijo Flareon.

- no tiene que ver contigo, es la profesora, y su idea estúpida – dijo Quilava más calmado.

- El teatro lo es todo para mí, regresa, discúlpate, hazlo por mí – pidió Flareon.

- No, antes estaba tan tranquilo, y esta basura lo arruino – dijo Quilava, aun molesto.

Flareon, lo miro decepcionada, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos, y Quilava no entendía.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! – le grito Flareon, antes de irse.

Quilava avanzo un poco y se topo con Ivysaur, este tenía su mochila, la había olvidado, Ivysaur fue a buscarlo para dársela, pero en el proceso escucho todo.

- solo vine a darte esto – dijo Ivysaur dándole su mochila.

- lamento lo que acabas de ver – se disculpo Quilava avergonzado.

- cometiste un terrible error, no por la obra, sino por lo que le hiciste a Flareon – dijo Ivysaur.

- le importa demasiado esta tontería, no sé ni porque se enojo – dijo Quilava triste.

- creo que porque tu le gustas – dijo Ivysaur bastante calmado.

Al oír eso, Quilava, su temperatura corporal aumento, la sangre fue a su cara, dejándolo sonrojado, comenzó a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y unas extrañas reacciones hormonales empezaban a suceder en su cuerpo por primera vez.

- y creo a ti también te gusta ella – dijo Ivysaur al notar lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

- no puede ser, ¡rayos! ¿Qué he hecho? – se arrepintió Quilava.

- creo que ya sabes cómo arreglar esto, pero no va ser tan fácil – dijo Ivysaur, mientras se iba.

Ivysaur tenía razón, tardo unos minutos en calmarse, y volvió al teatro. Todos parecían preocupados, pero a penas puso una pata dentro, todos lo miraron, la profesora se le acerco.

- Perdóname Quilava, me aproveche de ti, te di una responsabilidad que no te correspondía – se disculpo la maestra, siendo honesta.

- más bien, quisiera disculparme por haber explotado, con todos, sé que esto les importa, quizá aun no lo entienda, pero ahora me comprometo con esta obra, si me aceptan – Anuncio Quilava.

Hubo de vuelta un segundo de silencio, Prinplup se molesto, de repente Silveon sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir, todos la siguieron, excepto por Prinplup y Flareon, ella solo lo miraba molesta, era obvio que lo de ir al baile juntos ya no estaba en pie, pero haber vuelto a la obra era el primer paso. Quilava nunca había sido parte de nada importante, ahora sí lo era, quizá su objetivo era recuperar a Flareon, pero debía admitir que a pesar de todo el drama, el teatro empezaba a gustarle, ya no sería el perfecto promedio, pero no parecía tan malo, hasta le daba risa, había hecho un rabieta de diva, y ahora iba arriesgarlo todo.

**Nota: Sé que este es otro final inconcluso, pero al final todo cobrara sentido, antes subía este Fic los miércoles, pero ahora serán los martes, así que atentos, comenten. El próximo Fic será acerca de uno de los favoritos, Combusken. **


	5. El Gran Vencedor (parte1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**EL GRAN VENCEDOR (parte 1)**

_Mega-Blaziken, se levantaba imponente sobre aquel desierto de arena roja, grandes columnas de fuego se alzaban detrás de él, había luchado ferozmente, pero la batalla no había terminado. Un ejército de sombras se aproximaba, Y Mega-Blaziken salto, su figura creó una sombra en el sol, y con una Patada ígnea, incinero la mitad de las sombras, una llamarada acabo con otras, y por último el ataque de Pájaro osado, no quedaban sombras, el último ataque, lo lastimo, pero el gran guerrero, no se preocupo, con las sombras vencidas, podía reclamar a su amada, y ahí, con un vestido blanco, Braixen, la doncella más hermosa de esa tierra se le acerco tímidamente._

_- ¡oh, gran guerrero! ha derrotado a las sombras y librado a esta tierra, y se ha ganado mi corazón, prometo amarlo por la eternidad – le dijo ella posando un beso sobre su mejilla._

_En ese momento, la tierra tembló, y del suelo salió una bestia enorme, entre el fuego, la bestia tomo la forma de Charmeleon, Y lanzo el ataque de garra de acero, Mega-Blaziken tomo a Braixen entre sus brazos y salto para protegerla, y derrepente…_ Combusken se cayó de la cama, se levanto, miro su reloj, eran las 5:56 de la mañana, "cuatro minutos más y vencía a Charmeleon", pensó, como solo faltaban cuatro minutos para las seis, desactivo la alarma, y comenzó a prepararse para la escuela, era tan solo martes de la segunda semana de clases, y Combusken se sentía vencido. Se había enamorado, a primera vista, de la chica nueva de su clase de Instrucción para iniciales, Braixen, y Monferno al darse cuenta, lo reto a invitarla al baile de bienvenida, pero se puso nervioso, y Braixen termino echándole un llamarada en la cara, después, Monferno desafío a Charmeleon, quien lo logro, no solo invitarla a al baile, sino eran una feliz pareja, Y como si fuera poco, se quedaba atrás con respecto a sus amigos, Grovyle, ahora era un Don Juan, una novia durante el verano, y conquisto a Bayleef, en un par de días, aunque, ahora, ella no quería verlo, lo había logrado, y Mashtomp, desde el sábado no paraba de coquetear con Deví, la hermana de Dewott y aunque a este no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana saliera con alguien. Combusken no tuvo suerte en el amor, y también fallo en el competitivo, en su primera clase de Entrenamiento Físico, Shelgon, estaba ahí, buscando nuevo talento para el equipo de Fuerza, y Braixen también estaba ahí, se puso nervioso, y fallo, quedando entre los fuerte, no entre los muy fuertes como Charmeleon. Combusken sentía que Charmeleon le había robado el triunfo y la chica. Al llegar a la escuela, Combusken, se topo con Grovyle, que llevaba consigo una rosa.

- Hola Grovyle ¿y esa rosa? – Saludo y pregunto Combusken.

- para Bayleef, tengo que recuperarla – dijo Grovyle muy decidido.

- Creo que ya no está interesada en ti, en la fiesta del sábado, a la que no fuiste, ella estaba bailando con Ivysaur – le conto Combusken.

- No, Ivysaur es su amigo, las chicas no se enamoran de sus amigos – dijo Grovyle muy confiado.

"Típico de Grovyle" pensó Combusken, luego ambos fueron a clase, Instrucción para Iniciales, donde Marshtomp ya estaba sentado, mirando su celular con esa carita de tonto que indicaba que estaba enamorado y a él si le correspondían, en cambio Combusken estaba enamorado de una chica con novio, pero aun tenía esperanzas, solo debía aprender de Grovyle. Combusken vio a Grovyle acercase a Bayleef mientras ella se reía de alguna tontería que Croconaw había hecho. Iba sin miedo, y uso el trágico y típico "tenemos que hablar", Bayleef y él se alejaron un poco del resto, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Combusken los escuchara.

- Bayleef, no sé porque no quieres verme, si cometí un error, lo siento, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y quiero recuperarte – dijo él con intensidad. "¿Cómo lo hace?" se pregunto Combusken.

- Basta Grovyle, no me siento cómoda, me presionaste, ni siquiera era oficial cuando quisiste besarme, no tengo experiencia, y tú vas muy rápido, así que no – rechazo Bayleef.

- dame un oportunidad, sé que no me has olvidado, si quieres iré lento, no volveré a presionarte, te extraño, te extraño mucho – dijo Grovyle casi hipnotizando a Bayleef, pero ella no se dejo.

- NO, basta Grovyle, solo pasamos dos días juntos, eso de que me extrañas suena muy fingido, no quiero, y así se queda – dijo Bayleef dando el rechazo final, cuando se alejo de Grovyle.

Grovyle si estaba enamorado de Bayleef, pero el rechazo despertó a un monstruo llamado orgullo, Grovyle tenía el orgullo del tamaño de un Snorlax, aunque lo disimulaba siendo agradable, no iba ser rechazado. El profesor Swampert llego, siempre con unos minutos de retraso, suficientes para desencadenar el drama adolescente. Ya más tarde en el almuerzo, los amigos de Combusken, no paraban de hablar de sus propios dramas.

- …No entiendo porque Dewott se enoja tanto, yo y Devi nos gustamos de verdad, y no tengo malas intenciones con ella, ojala dejara de fastidiar – decía Marshtomp.

- No entiendo, hice todo bien, ¿Por qué Bayleef sigue rechazándome? – se preguntaba Grovyle.

- creo que porque ahora le gusta Ivysaur – le dijo Marshtomp.

- ¿tú crees? Él no es exactamente un experto con las chicas – respondió Grovyle.

- si lo creo, debiste haberlos visto en la fiesta de Corsola, juntitos todo el tiempo, pero creo que tienes suerte, solo tienes un rival, no un hermano celoso como yo – dijo Marshtomp.

- Solo pon en su lugar a Dewott, o mantén lo tuyo con Devi en secreto, no es tan complicado, solo asegúrate de hablarlo con Devi – aconsejo Grovyle.

- ya acordamos ir al baile juntos y Dewott va estar ahí, y es más complicado – explico Marshtomp.

- al menos tu ya tienes pareja para el baile, yo debo reconquistar a Bayleef, si voy con otra chica, pierdo a Bayleef para siempre – dijo Grovyle.

- date prisa el baile es el viernes, oye combusken ¿invitaste a alguien? – pregunto Marshtomp.

Combusken no lo admitiría, lo había intentado un par de veces, y termino humillado.

- No, si quiero entrar en el equipo de fuerza de la escuela debo seguir entrenando, no puedo perder el tiempo en bailes y chicas – dijo Combusken fingiendo seguridad.

- puedes entrenar y tener una novia al mismo tiempo, como Charmeleon – dijo Grovyle.

A Combusken le dio una rabieta al escuchar ese nombre, se encendió al rojo vivo.

- se que crees que te quito tu oportunidad de estar en el equipo de fuerza, pero no es la gran cosa, a mí también me invitaron a participar, y no acepte – admitió Marshtomp tranquilo.

Eso dejo a Combusken con la boca abierta, ni se lo imaginaba.

- los del equipo de fuerza son los más fuertes, salen con las más lindas, y ¡no aceptaste! – dijo Combusken muy impactado.

- entonces si te interesan las chicas – concluyo Grovyle cruzando los brazos.

- ¿a quién quieres invitar? Dinos Combusken – animo Marshtomp, dándole golpecitos con el codo.

- a nadie – trato de negarlo sin éxito, pues Grovyle y Marshtomp continuaron insistiendo.

- apuesto que es una tipo fuego, él es de esos que solo les gustan las de su tipo – dijo Grovyle.

- NO – Combusken grito para negarlo, lo que significaba "sí".

- mmm ¿de qué región? ¿Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia/Unova o Kalos? – pregunto Marshtomp fijándose en las reacciones de su amigo al escuchar las regiones.

- me parece que Kalos, se puso más nervioso, una tipo fuego de Kalos – concluyo Grovyle.

- tenemos entonces solo 3 candidatas, Fletchinder, Lina, la hija del profe Pyroar, y Braixen, la chica de Charmeleon – dijo Marshtomp.

- vamos, no es ninguna – trato de negarlo de nuevo.

- dado tu reciente odio por Charmeleon, diría que es Braixen – aseguro Grovyle.

- sin duda es ella, eso explicaría mucho – afirmo Marshtomp.

Al final Combusken tuvo admitir que era cierto, estaba loco por Braixen.

- ¿desde cuándo son detectives? sí, me gusta Braixen – dijo tristemente el pobre Combusken.

Grovyle y Marshtomp, hicieron el baile de la victoria, habían logrado resolver el caso. Combusken se alejo un poco, quería algo de paz, salió un rato a caminar por los exteriores de la escuela, y de repente, Servine, la inicial de tipo planta de Teselia/Unova, caminaba con sigilo, arrugo un papel lo puso en la basura, y se aseguro de cubrirlo, parecía molesta, no noto la presencia de Combusken y se fue gruñendo. Combusken, vio esto sospechoso, con una ramita que encontró, movió la basura buscando lo que sea que Servine quería ocultar, lo encontró, lo arrojo al piso y aliso el papel, que gran sorpresa, era un foto de Grovyle, con un corazón dibujado, pero por encima, estaba tachada, se notaba que lo habían hecho con ira, y solo podía significar una cosa, en eso.

- COMBUSKEN – le grito alguien – ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Servine amenazante, lo descubrió.

- solo…. Reciclaba – trato de mentir, sin éxito.

- te lo advierto, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, te destruiré, no me das miedo por ser un tipo fuego, no me quieres ver molesta, has como si nunca hubieses visto eso – advirtió Servine.

- no sabía que sintieras eso por Grovyle – comento Combusken incomodo.

- ¿sentir qué? No sé de qué me estaba hablando – dijo Servine tranquila, fingiendo con confianza.

- como digas Servine – le dijo Combusken al retirarse.

Era obvio, a Servine le gustaba Grovyle, pero él estaba enamorado de Bayleef, quien ahora parecía enamorada de Ivysaur y era la amiga de Servine, por eso las dos se habían peleado, y por eso Servine, la pokemon más orgullosa que Combusken conocía, ahora estaba molesta con Grovyle por perseguir a otra chica, y no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Combusken, no pensaba decirle a Grovyle, le convenía no molestar a Servine, la amiga de Braixen. "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan complicado?" se lamento Combusken. Volviendo a donde estaban sus amigos. Al final de almuerzo, Combusken tenía su clase favorita, Lucha, exclusiva de tipos lucha, a esa hora Grovyle tenía Herbolaria, y Marshtomp tenía Taxonomía de Pokemons, pero aun así adoraba esa clase. La clase era un Dojo, uno de los edificios anexos a la escuela, el profesor Medicham se encargaba de entrenarlos, no en ataques de tipo lucha, sino en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Compartía la clase con Monferno y Pignite, pero él se destacaba mejor que cualquiera de los otros dos iniciales de tipo fuego, durante esos días el profesor Medicham los evaluaba haciéndolos pelear, y ese día era el turno de Combusken, su oponente, nada más y nada menos que Lucario, cuando… _El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, vio a su enemigo Mega-Lucario, de vuelta en esa tierra arrasada, ese desierto siniestro de arena roja, el gran sacerdote Mega-Medicham, decreto._

_- En este honorable duelo por la supremacía, no se podrá usar ataques, todo dependerá de su fuerza, y el vencedor será nuestro campeón, aquel elegido para vencer a la bestia Charmeleon para liberar a la doncella Braixen – anuncio el sacerdote – comiencen – grito._

_Mega-Blaziken comenzó con golpes directos, todos ellos bloqueados por Mega-Lucario, entonces Mega-Lucario dio manotazos, que por poco alcanzan a Mega-Blaziken, entonces Mega-Blaziken respondió con un juego de patadas, golpeando al otro guerrero, entonces Mega-Lucario, golpeo directamente a Mega-Blaziken, este se tumbo para atrás, pero en el último momento doblo su cuerpo de tal forma que logro girar sobre un pata para patear con la otra, derrotando a Mega-Lucario para siempre…_Todos aplaudieron, Combusken lo había logrado, había derribado a Lucario, el objetivo era derribar a su oponente, claro que no peleaban por ver quién enfrentaría a Charmeleon, ni mucho menos por quien se quedaría con Braixen, Combusken tenía la imaginación algo hiperactiva, ok, muy hiperactiva, se imaginaba como un gran guerrero en una tierra destruida, y que él sería el gran héroe, pero hacer eso le ayudaba a concentrarse y a pelear mejor. Todas las maniobras que imaginaba que hacia las lograba, solo que a veces se le pasaba un poquito la imaginación. Pero en ese momento Combusken volvió a la realidad.

- muy bien Combusken, has mejorado, solo no bajes la guardia, si continuas así te recomendare para el equipo de fuerza – el profesor felicito a Combusken – Lucario, muy buen bloqueo, pero debes mejorar tu equilibrio, eso esta flaqueando – le dijo el profesor a Lucario.

Combusken después de la clase se sentía vencedor, le había hecho frente a Lucario, uno de los más fuertes. Si tan solo pudiera conquistar así de fácil a Braxien. Combusken salía del Dojo sin compañía, pasando cerca del invernadero a ver si podía ver cómo le iba a Grovyle, pero por la espesura de las plantas no podía ver nada, en eso paso cerca de uno de los jardines de la escuela, y la vio, Braixen estaba ahí con otros pokemons, todos ellos psíquicos, Combusken se quedo a mirar, y la profesora Gothitelle daba la clase de telequinesis, una clase reservada para los tipos psíquicos, Combusken, no podía creerlo, Braixen era un tipo psíquico, él no lo sabía, pero no pudo quedarse mirando demasiado tiempo antes de su siguiente clase. Al final del día caminaba a casa con sus amigos y Grovyle comentaba su drama con Bayleef.

- …No puedo creerlo, ahora soy compañero de Herbolaria de Servine, Bayleef se reconcilio con ella, y ella acepto cambiar de compañero con Bayleef, pero no sé porque ahora yo soy compañero de Servine, y Bayleef es compañera de Liligant – se quejo Grovyle.

"cierra el pico Combusken" se ordeno Combusken a sí mismo, no debía delatar a Servine.

- eso no es tan malo – trato de animarlo Marshtomp.

- creo que es una especie de venganza, Bayleef sabe que no me agrada Servine – dijo Grovyle.

- jajaja, no exageres, no creo que Bayleef haya pensado en eso – dijo Marshtomp.

- no lo sé, ahora todos pueden sorprender, hace días Quilava era solo Quilava y ahora es cantante y actor – dijo Combusken para disimular.

- ¿supieron lo del baile? – pregunto Marshtomp.

- ¿Qué sobre el baile? – pregunto Combusken algo confundido.

- lo van a posponer, no sé porque, me dijeron que mañana lo iban a anunciar – dijo Marshtomp.

- mejor para mí y para Combusken – se resigno a decir Grovyle.

Grovyle tenía razón, con una semana más, Combusken aun tendría una chance de que Braixen rompiera con Charmeleon. Se fue a casa con más ánimo, y al día siguiente, como lo había dicho Marshtomp, anunciaron que pospondrían el baile una semana, algunos estaban felices, así tendrían más tiempo para buscar pareja, pero otros simplemente estaban molestos, no querían esperar. En eso Combusken caminaba imaginando… _El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, comenzaba su travesía épica, debía engañar a la bestia Charmeleon, para que dejase ir a la doncella Braixen, y así el gran guerrero pudiese cumplir su destino, cuando de repente…_ se tropezó con alguien, estaba muy distraído como para darse cuenta hasta que termino en el piso, y a su lado estaba Braixen, también en el piso, se había tropezado con ella.

- oye, fíjate por dónde vas, ¿en que estabas pensando? – Braixen le reprocho levemente.

- lo siento – se disculpo nerviosamente Combusken mientras se levantaba.

- eres un tipo lucha, no se supone que deberías estar atento – le dijo ella.

- perdón, solo me distraje ¿te ayudo a levantarte? – ofreció extendiéndole el ala.

- por favor – acepto ella tomando su ala y sonando más amable.

Combusken la ayudo a levantarse sonrojándose un poco, ella se acomodo el pelaje, recogió su bolso con su poder psíquico, y al ver esto Combusken no pudo evitar intentar hablarle.

- eres la primer inicial de tipo psíquico que conozco – comento Combusken, intentando calmarse.

- lo sé, eres Combusken ¿verdad? – dijo Braixen algo incomoda – te recuerdo del primer día.

- perdón por eso, no quería incomodarte, solo quería hablar contigo – dijo Combusken, sin miedo.

- yo más bien debería disculparme, te eche un llamarada en la cara, Charmeleon me dijo que en realidad eras un buen chico – comento Braixen de buen humor.

- y hablando de Charmeleon ¿por qué sigues con él? Antes era genial, pero ahora se volvió un cretino, y tiene el ego del tamaño de un Wailord – dijo Combusken, ahora no debía arruinarlo.

- lo sé, muchos me dijeron lo mismo, yo sé que se me acerco por ser bonita, pero él me escucha, puedo mantener una conversación decente con él, es un poco creído, pero me trata bien, también tengo que admitir que no soy perfecta, soy un poco mimada, e impulsiva, y él aun así me acepta sin querer cambiarme, así que también acepto sus defectos – dijo ella bastante tranquila y feliz.

- no crees que te mereces algo mejor – dijo Combusken buscando una oportunidad.

- no creas que es la primera vez que escucho eso, tú, Wartortle, Servine, Bayleef, y Frogadier ya me lo dijeron, pero lo que tengo con Charmeleon me hace feliz, y de eso se tratan las relaciones, así que no hay porque terminar – dijo Braixen, sorprendiendo a Combusken con su madurez.

- bueno, debo ir a clases – se despido de Braixen.

Por una parte, había logrado mantener una conversación con la chica de sus sueños, pero por otra parte, Braixen le dijo que era feliz con Charmeleon, no sabía si festejar o ponerse en posición fetal en el suelo, intentar no llorar y llorar. Solo quería una oportunidad de demostrar que era mejor y más fuerte que Charmeleon, una oportunidad para conquistar a Braixen. Estuvo pensando en que hacer, vio que Charmeleon al parecer se había reconciliado con Ivysaur, pero seguía sin hablar con Wartortle, entonces pensaba, si Charmeleon dejo por una chica y un puesto en el equipo de Fuerza, a sus amigos, entonces Combusken seguía siendo mejor, Charmeleon era tan solo un tipo fuego, él era un tipo fuego lucha, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea, pero aun así no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Entre clase Combusken estaba en el vestidor de chicos, solo quería pensar las cosas, sin que sus amigos o cualquier pokemon lo molestaran, pero de repente escucho.

- "Yo soy tu ángel de la música, únete a mí, yo soy tu maestro y tu protector, juntos, nuestras voces se elevaran, ven a mi" – decía.

- sí maestro – respondió Combusken, y luego escucho que alguien se caia.

Combusken se acerco y vio a Quilava, una banca derribada, frente a un espejo, tenía una máscara blanca y una hoja de papel en la mano.

- ¿Quilava? – pregunto Combusken sin creerlo.

- Combusken, lo siento si te moleste, yo…mmm...estaba ensayando mis líneas para la obra de la escuela, no creas que estoy loco – se explico Quilava que estaba avergonzado.

- descuida, no le diré a nadie, ¿Por qué no ensayas en otro lugar? – pregunto Combusken.

- es que aquí casi nunca hay nadie, digo, la mayoría de nosotros andamos como Arceus nos trajo al mundo, es raro que alguien use el vestidor, además aquí hay espejos, así puedo ver si mi expresión es correcta – explico Quilava sintiéndose extraño.

- ha de ser grandioso ser una estrella ahora – comento Combusken.

- pues no, di la audición porque Monferno me reto, termine metido en esto porque una profesora me uso, era feliz de ser el perfecto promedio, pero todos vieron ese video, salí en las noticias, y ahora solo intento hacer algo bueno porque muchos cuentan conmigo, pero si te soy honesto, lo hago principalmente por una chica – confeso Quilava.

- eso suena terrible, ¿todo por una chica? – se sorprendió Combusken.

- la verdad el teatro me está gustando, pero sí es por una chica, lo arruine, y ella no me perdonara a menos que haga esto y mucho más, no sé mucho al respecto de las hembras, pero todas ellas esperan que hagas algo impresionante por ellas, así que debo hacerlo – Quilava hablaba enserio.

- ya veo, parece que sí supieras sobre chicas – dijo Combusken.

- es que las hermanas de esa chica, me están ayudando – admito Quilava riendo se un poco.

- que suerte, yo no sé qué hacer – se auto compadeció Combusken.

- lo siento por ti, bueno, creo que mejor me voy – dijo Quilava retirándose.

Combusken se miro al espejo, le dio algo de pena, se suponía que los de su especie eran gallos de pelea y él actuaba como gallina, entonces visualizo en el espejo al gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, se preguntaba si algun día lo logaría, pero estaba decidido… _Mega-Blaziken no temía a nada, ni a la batalla, ni al más poderoso enemigo, ni siquiera a la bestia. Tenía una misión clara, debía rescatar a su amada, de la malvada bestia, para lo cual debía enfrentarse a su enemigo mortal, Mega-Blaziken ya conocía la guarida de la bestia, por más fuerte que esta fuese, iría a enfrentarla, no dejaría que su doncella siguiera bajo su poder, y la bestia Charmeleon se paro frente a él._

_- ¿has venido a quitarme mi trono, como el vil tirano, rey de esta tierra? – pregunto la bestia._

_- No temo enfrentarte Charmeleon, se que crees ser el más poderoso, pero solo eres un idiota, simplemente eso, un abusador, un torpe y desagradable engendro, no te mereces ni el puesto de poder, no mereces a Braixen, y yo te desafío a luchar – desafío el gran Mega-Blaziken._

_Mega-Blaziken se preparo para combatir, cuando..._ una voz detrás de él dijo.

- Combusken, ves demasiadas películas – dijo Charmeleon calmado con los bazos cruzados – pero acepto tu reto, si realmente quieres pelear conmigo, será hoy, después de clases, y ya es hora de que dejes de estar mirando a mi novia – dijo aun calmado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Braixen? – dudo Combusken.

- Siempre lo supe, no hubieras aceptado el trato de Monferno si no te gustara, pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo de pelear era en serio? – reto Charmeleon.

Combusken no quería ser gallina, era un gallo de pelea, así que tomo aire.

- lo de pelear era muy enserio, nos vemos después de clases – dijo seriamente dejando el vestidor.

Ahora era todo o nada, si vencía a Charmeleon, impresionaría a Braixen, haciendo algo impresionante, como había dicho Quilava, y probaría que debía estar entre los más poderosos. Pero si perdía, Braixen seguiría con Charmeleon y solo afirmaría que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para obtener ese rango. Combusken vio que tenía cinco horas antes de su gran batalla, pero no serian horas tranquilas, pues el rumor de su pelea se esparció por todos lados, al final sería inevitable retractarse. Combusken pensaba en su estrategia en clase de Relación de tipos, definitivamente era más rápido que Charmeleon, Charmeleon sabía lanzallamas, cuchillada, garra metal y furia dragón, no tenía que preocuparse de la garra metal ni la cuchillada, su tipo lucha lo defendería, y el ataque tipo fuego no le haría mucho, pero debía cuidarse de la furia dragón, por otra parte él sabía giro fuego, doble patada, picotazo y demolición, dos ataque tipo lucha y uno tipo volador, no serian súper-efectivos, pero lograrían hacer daño, no podía contar con el giro de fuego, pero aun así iba en ventaja. Al final de la clase, iba caminando por el pasillo esperando encontrarse con sus amigos, pero antes de verlos, ahí estaba Wartortle.

- hola Combusken – saludo Wartorlte, estaba serio.

- hola Wartortle – saludo Combusken sin saber porque de repente se aparecía así.

- sé lo de tu pelea con Charmeleon, y solo quiero pedirte, dale una paliza como nunca en la vida, que le duela hasta en las garras – dijo Wartortle sin señales de su habitual actitud bromista.

- peleare lo mejor que pueda – respondió Combusken sin saber que tramaba Wartortle.

- lo sé, pero para asegurarnos, ten – dijo Wartortle entregándole una MT – es avalancha, apréndela, es un préstamo, devuélvemela cuando la hayas aprendido – dijo Wartortle retirándose.

Combusken no sabía porque Wartortle quería dañar a Charmeleon, estaban peleados, pero eso iba muy lejos, por otro lado, era una MT de tipo roca, efectiva contra un tipo fuego. Combusken no dudo, uso la MT, ahora no podía perder, estaba decidido a convertirse en un guerrero suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra cualquier enemigo, y ese era el primer paso, no quería volver a quedar detrás de Charmeleon, no podía bajar la guardia, no podía ceder, se sentía más fuerte que nunca, se sentía "El Gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken"… Esta historia continuara…


	6. El Gran Vencedor (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**EL GRAN VENCEDOR (parte 2)**

Combusken estaba en el Dojo, a la hora del almuerzo, usaba un saco de boxeo para practicar patadas, haciendo acrobacias en el aire, muy motivado para luchar, en unas horas más comenzaría su batalla con Charmeleon y el debía entrenar todo lo que pudiese. Entonces entraron Marshtomp y Grovyle al Dojo.

- te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí – le dijo Marshtomp a Grovyle.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto Combusken sin dejar de golpear el saco.

- Vinimos a buscarte, no te vimos durante todo el día, y nos enteramos de tu pelea con Charmeleon – dijo Grovyle sin mostrar rastros de sorpresa.

- ni se te acurra pelear con el estomago vacio, deberías estar comiendo – dijo Marshtomp.

- el profesor Medicham dice que cuando un guerrero alcanza el estado zen, solo necesita comer una baya al día – dijo Combusken, pero su estomago le llevo la contra "GRRR GRRR" – aun así no necesito comer, debo concentrarme – pero su estomago siguió protestando "GRRR GRRR GRRR".

- Descuida Marshtomp, el gran guerrero, dejara el ayuno zen cuando vea esto – dijo Grovyle bastante tranquilo y confiado, sacando una bolsa de maíz dulce y mostrándosela a Combusken.

Con solo el olor del maíz dulce, Combusken dejo del patear, al verlo, le brillaron los ojitos.

- maíz dulce, eso es sucio – dijo cayendo rendido ante el poder de la comida, le quito la bolsa de las patas a Grovyle y comenzó a picotear el maíz dulce.

- me pregunto ¿Cuándo podremos dejar de cuidarte? – le pregunto Marshtomp.

- ¿Ah? – dudo Combusken con el pico lleno de maíz.

- Yo y Grovyle siempre terminamos ayudándote cuando te metes en problemas – dijo Marshtomp.

- no importa que hayas evolucionado, aun eres una cría – agrego Grovyle.

- lo siento chicos – dijo Combusken pensando en eso, no le gustaba esa idea.

- descuida, recuerda que por cada vez, nos debes una, pero sería mejor que dejaras de meterte en problemas por fantasear tanto – dijo Marstomp de buen humor.

- y aquí tienes tu única baya del día – dijo Grovyle dándole un baya Zidra – quizá te salve hoy.

La baya Zidra, le permitiría curarse un poco, debía usarla en el momento justo.

Después del almuerzo, Combusken volvió a clases, y se topo con alguien que no podía dejar de entrometerse, Monferno, el cual se le acerco.

- Combusken, sabes que en la batalla de hoy, yo te apoyare al cien por ciento, a pesar de que las apuestas están a favor de Charmeleon – dijo Monferno, era obvio que él dirigía las apuestas.

- ¿Qué quieres Monferno? – le dijo Combusken, sabía que se traía algo entre manos.

- yo no quiero nada, pero, sé que tu quieres algo de información – por fin Monferno fue al grano.

- ¿Qué información? Y adivino ¿Qué quieres para que me la des? – se atrevió Combusken.

- es sobre el equipo de Fuerza de la escuela, y te costara solo la victoria de esta pelea, y si no ganas, algun dinerito – anuncio Monferno sonriendo.

- de acuerdo Monferno, dime – aceptó Combusken, sellando el trato con el apretón de manos, en este caso, de ala y mano.

- veras, una fuente muy confiable, me dijo que para la temporada de otoño, los cupos del equipo de fuerza están muy llenos y no hay lugar para novatos, creo que porque no les conviene a los dragones jugar en la temporada de invierno, ya sabes por el tipo hielo, pero al parecer los no-dragones del equipo, quieren elegir a Metang como el nuevo capitán si Gabite y sus dragones no juegan en la temporada de invierno, que sería cuando dejasen entrar novatos al equipo, dejando sin oportunidad a Charmeleon que es el único novato, pero Gabite, al parecer no quiere expulsar a Charmeleon del equipo, de hecho, para defender a los dragones de los tipo hielo, necesita tipos fuego, al parecer quería más novatos de tipo fuego además de Charmeleon, y los considero a ti , a Quilava y Pignite, tambien a tipos agua como tu amigo Marshtomp, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, como sea, no invito a Quilava, porque ahora tiene que preocuparse del teatro, y no le convenció Pignite, ya que no es muy veloz, no sé porque no me considero a mí, también soy poderoso, como sea, tu eres su candidato más fuerte, pero ya que no hay cupos, al parecer los dragones decidirán quien se queda en el equipo con base en tu pelea de hoy con Charmeleon – dijo Monferno quedándose sin aire al final, había hablado demasiado sin respirar.

Combusken no podía creerlo, era perfecto, vencería a Charmeleon con ayuda de su nueva MT, impresionaría a Braixen, entraría al equipo de fuerza, era tan, pero tan perfecto que no podía ser cierto, pero a Combusken ni se lo ocurrio, estaba más listo que nunca para pelear. Y a medida que pasaban las clases, la pelea de Charmeleon y Combusken, parecía ser la última novedad, pero en cuanto más los demás pokemons se interesaban en la pelea, Combusken se ponía más nervioso, al inicio creyó que solo unos cuantos estarían en la pelea, pero al parecer, Monferno no solo manejaba las apuestas, sino que ahora era el promotor, manager, publicista, y posiblemente narrador y réferi de la pelea. A Combusken se le ponía la piel de gallina, los nervios posiblemente lo traicionarían como antes, pero no podía retroceder. El timbre de la salida sonó, y poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron saliendo de los salones. Combusken entro al baño de chicos, a suerte estaba vacío, prendió el agua caliente y se mojo la cara, tenia consigo la baya Zidra, y se miro a al espejo, puso mirada intimidante y en su reflejo pudo ver al "Gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken", ya que se había inspirado debía ir a su pelea. Salió del baño, y por el final del pasillo pudo ver a Bayleef, parecía estar molesta, Combusken no dejo que ella lo viera, y ahí apareció Ivysaur, la escuela no estaba lo tan vacía como Combusken creía.

- ¿qué paso? – pregunto Ivysaur preocupado, ahí Combusken noto que Bayleef estaba por llorar.

- Grovyle, trato de besarme, otra vez, no me deje, y ahí estaba el profesor Dusknoir, y creyó que nos estábamos besando, llamo a mis padres, no sé que les voy a decir – hasta ahí byaleef sonaba triste, pero después casi grita – ¡estoy tan furiosa! ¡No puedo creer que Grovyle haya hecho eso!

- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con tus padres, les diré lo que en realidad paso, no te preocupes, no quiero verte así, ya pasara, pero hay que ponerle un alto a Grovyle – le dijo Ivysaur.

En ese momento Bayleef se abrazo a Ivysaur, Ivysaur se quedo paralizado. Combusken no podía creerlo, no de Grovyle, sabía que se creía un maestro de la conquista, pero llegar al extremo de forzar a Bayleef, "¡OH NO! DESPERTARON AL MONSTRUO ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! AHHHHHH" Combusken sabía que cuando Grovyle se jugaba su orgullo era peor que Charmeleon, por eso, él actuaba así, ya no era por Byaleef, era por el rechazo. En ese momento Combusken recordó "¡La Pelea!". Combusken corrió hacia los campos de batalla de la escuela, y ahí, en las graderías, estaban muchos pokemons, todos gritaban esperado a que el show comience, entre el público estaba Gabite con otros dragones, a un lado Charmeleon esperaba sentado, mientras tanto, Monferno, tenía en la mano un micrófono, que estaba conectado a una cámara que era sostenida por Rotom y a una parlante enorme, Monferno realmente se había lucido. Combusken se acerco, Marshtomp estaba ahí, y Combusken se coloco en su esquina, cuando todos lo vieron, aplaudieron, y Monferno se puso a Grabar.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS! Esta posiblemente sea la pelea del semestre, dos poderosos iniciales de tipo fuego vienen aquí a enfrentarse – en ese Momento Rotom hizo un acercamiento hacia Chameleon, y Monferno lo presento – ¡En esta esquina! venido desde Kanto, El falso Dragón de fuego, la lagartija de las garras de acero, un reptil cretino y brutal, el señor de las flamas, con su colita de antorcha, CHARMELEON – Grito Monferno, todos aplaudieron, y se rieron un poco, a Charmeleon no le gusto nada esa introducción, tampoco le gusto a Combusken, Monferno había convertido su gran oportunidad en un circo, y seguramente también se burlaría del él.

- ¡Y en la esquina del retador! Desde Hoenn, el único pollo que no le teme a las brasas ardientes, el tipo lucha peso pluma, el as del cacareo, el maestro de la patada, el gallo de pelea, COMBUSKEN – Le dieron su introducción como lo esperaba, se burlaban de su especie.

En ese momento en un salto impresionante Gabite, se paro al medio del campo de batalla, le quito el micrófono a Monferno, que no protesto, porque le tenía miedito a Gabite.

- Yo seré el árbitro – dijo Gabite por el micrófono para que todos lo escucharan – basta Monferno, por favor – le dijo Gabite a Monferno para dejara de hacer su circo, pero Rotom no dejo de gravar.

Combusken avanzo hasta el centro de la arena, parándose en frente de Charmeleon, separados más o menos por unos tres metros. Gabite tomo su lugar como árbitro, con mucha seriedad, esa pelea tenía cierta importancia, y Combusken confiaba que era por lo que Monferno le había dicho.

- Este será un encuentro uno a uno, sin límite de tiempo, sin descanso hasta que uno de los dos caiga debilitado, cada uno puede usar solo una poción o una baya, pueden usar golpes físicos que no sean necesariamente ataques, pero no quiero ver golpes bajos – anuncio Gabite – ¿están listos? – Preguntó, y ambos asintieron - ¡Comiencen! – grito Gabite dando inicio a la pelea.

Combusken esta vez quería pelear como él, no como "Mega-Blaziken", así que se mantuvo en la realidad, y comenzó con fuerza, corrió hacia Charmeleon usando Picotazo, dio un golpe directo, de repente una cuchillada lo golpeo, no vio venir ese golpe, se había acercado demasiado a Charmeleon, se alejo velozmente mientras evitaba otra cuchillada, Combusken uso Demolicion, dando un poderoso golpe a Charmeleon, pero Charmeleon contraataco con Furia Dragón, impactando directamente, como Combusken lo esperaba, iba ser una dura pelea. Charmeleon ataco con Garra Metal , Combusken logro esquivar con facilidad y contraataco con picotazo, era más rápido y ágil que Charmeleon, pero Charmeleon no se quedaba atrás, Combusken no se había preocupado por los ataques de tipo fuego, pero cuando el Lanzallamas de Charmeleon lo impacto, le dolió, era un poderoso ataque a pesar de no ser efectivo. Charmeleon se apresuro y acertó una Garra Metal, en ese momento Combusken puso a prueba su nueva MT, rocas enormes se elevaron y cayeron directamente sobre Charmeleon, que intento escapar sin lograrlo. Charmeleon no pensaba rendirse, y lanzó varias llamaradas de Furia Dragón, que Combusken intentaba esquivar.

Marshtomp estaba muy pendiente de la pelea, y celebraba cada acierto de Combusken.

- ¡ese es mi gallo! – celebro cuando Combusken se logro librar de esos furia Dragón.

En ese momento, recién llego Grovyle.

- ¿de qué me perdí? – pregunto con poco interés, solo para hacerse notar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Marshtomp.

- luego te digo – se excuso Grovyle, cruzo los brazos y se puso a ver la pelea.

Combusken, uso demolición, de nuevo golpeo a Charmeleon, pero Charmeleon mientras recibía el golpe, uso Furia Dragón impactando contra Combusken. Combusken se alejo de Charmeleon, para comerse la baya que tenia consigo, y pudo ver a Braixen sentada al lado de Servine, parecía preocupada, y de repente vio que Ivysaur recién llegaba y se sentaba al lado de Braixen. Combusken volvió a atacar algo más aliviado por la baya, Charmeleon, le lanzo un lanzallamas, Combusken salto para evitar el golpe, y con el impulso extra dio otro golpe con Demolición, pero Charmeleon tomo ventaja para atinar otra furia Dragón a corta distancia.

- a esta batalla no le queda mucho tiempo – comento Braixen angustiada.

- debo admitir que ha sido una gran batalla – dijo Servine sin inmutarse mucho.

- a propósito ¿Dónde estabas Ivysaur? Tú sabes que esta pelea es importante – pregunto Braixen.

- acompañe a casa a Bayleef, tuvo un problema – explico a medias Ivysaur.

Servine entonces sonrió satisfecha, nadie lo noto, y eso estaba bien en ese momento.

- tú y ella son una linda pareja, deberíamos salir los cuatro juntos – dijo Braixen.

- yo y Bayleef no somos pareja, somos solo amigos – dijo Ivysaur algo incomodo.

- perdón, pero lo parecen – dijo Braixen.

De inmediato se olvido de esa conversación al ver a Combusken arrojando otra Avalancha sobre Charmeleon, que Charmeleon evito por poco, a penas si ambos podían mantenerse de pie, Combusken se movió rápido evitando una cuchillada, y Lanzo una última avalancha, al mismo tiempo Charmeleon arrojo una última furia Dragón. Los dos ataques se encontraron en el medio del campo de batalla, algunas rocas chocaron contra las llamas del ataque tipo dragón, se neutralizaron mutuamente a medias, pues varias rocas golpearon a Charmeleon y varias llamas le quitaron fuerza a Combusken. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, el público guardo silencio. Combusken temblaba, Charmeleon cayó sobre sus rodillas, Combusken perdió el equilibrio un segundo, Charmeleon llegaba al límite de sus fuerzas para no caer, pero no pudo resistir más… _El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, se apoyo sobre una rodilla, había sido la batalla más dura de su vida, estaba agotado, y ante él, la Bestia había caído, ahora el Gran Maestro Mega-Garchomp lo convertiría en parte de la elite de guerreros había cumplido su destino. La doncella Braixen, con el rostro lleno de miedo, no podía creer aun que todo había terminado, la bestia estaba tendida en el piso inconsciente, ella corrió a los brazos de su amado, Mega-blaziken, el él extendió las brazos para que de una vez por todas sellaran su amor con un beso…_

- Combusken ¿Por qué paraste el piquito? – pregunto Marshtomp al acercarse.

Combusken estaba avergonzado, en su imaginación iba besar a Braixen, esta tan solo preparando sus labios, pero eso no pasaría. Braixen si iba corriendo hacía él, pero se quedo a medio camino arrodillada al lado de Charmeleon. Mashtomp le alcanzo una súper-poción, Combusken la bebía mientras veía como Braixen se preocupaba por Charmeleon.

- ¿Alguien tiene un revivir? Por favor – pedía Braixen.

- lo siento solo traje pociones – le dijo Ivysaur – habrá que llevarlo a un centro pokemon.

En ese momento Wartortle se acerco, no dijo nada mientras se acercaba al derrotado Charmeleon.

- Wartortle ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ivysaur, pues sabía que sus dos amigos seguían peleados.

Wartortle puso algo en la boca de Charmeleon. Charmeleon comenzó a moverse e hizo una mueca de asco, se levanto y comenzó a escupir al suelo y a rascarse la lengua.

- puaj puaj – escupía, pero se veía mejor – eso sabe horrible.

- era un hierva revivir, ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo Wartortle.

- ¡Estas bien! – se alegro Braixen abrazando a Charmeleon quien la abrazo.

- lo lamento hermosa, no quería preocuparte – se disculpo Charmeleon con Braixen.

- Wartortle, sé que fuiste tú quien le dio la MT a Combusken – acuso Ivysaur.

- solo lo hice, porque Charmeleon debía entender que no es invencible, y para eso alguien debía patearle la cola, solo quería hacerlo entrar en razón – confeso Wartortle.

- Así que fuiste tú, creo que sí me lo merecía – dijo Charmeleon tranquilo aun abrazando a Braixen.

Pero Braxien, no se lo tomo tan bien.

- ¡No tenias derecho! ¿Tienes idea de lo que estaba en juego? Ahora Charmeleon tendrá que dejar el equipo de fuerza – le regaño Braixen echándole una llamarada en la cara.

- Por eso amo a esta chica – comento Charmeleon – tranquila Braixen, entrenare y lo intentare el próximo año, no es la gran cosa, y creo que para Combusken es más importante – dijo tranquilo.

- ¿y qué hay de mi cara? – pregunto Wartottle con la cara negra llena de hollín.

- te lo mereces – le dijeron Ivysaur, Charmeleon y Braixen en coro.

- lo siento, solo quería que este lagarto cabeza dura dejara de creerse un dragón – dijo Wartotle.

- está bien, amigo – dijo Charmelon, por fin, los tres iniciales de Kanto, habían vuelto

Combusken sentía su victoria incompleta, Charmeleon, ahora tenia de vuelta a su grupo, tenia aun a su novia, lo único que Combusken logro fue robarle el puesto, pero de repente Gabite se acerco a Charmeleon, y miro hacía adonde estaba Combusken.

- Combusken, acercate – le dijo Gabite.

Combusken se acerco. Entonces Gabite se paro en frente de los dos tipos fuego.

- escúchenme los dos, se que han habido rumores de que solo había un cupo para un novato en el equipo de fuerza, pero ese rumor en realidad es falso – dijo Gabite.

Combusken y Charmeleon se miraron, no podían creerlo.

- Metang se va a mudar, así que quedara un lugar extra en el equipo, quería decírselos, pero Monferno comenzó a difundir un rumor falso, y no pude detenerlo, así que decidí evaluar a Combusken durante su batalla, y estoy impresionado, así que ambos estarán en la reserva del equipo, mañana los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento, nos vemos – dijo Gabite y se fue.

- ¿a ti también Monferno te vendió esa información? – pregunto Combusken.

- sí, lo hizo, me dijo que era de una fuente muy confiable – dijo Charmeleon.

Entonces ambos buscaron a Monferno, y Monferno al verlos salió corriendo. Combusken quiso perseguirlo, pero Charmeleon lo detuvo.

- luego nos ocuparemos de él – le dijo Charmeleon.

- está bien, y buena pelea – le dijo Combusken.

Charmeleon se fue, todo había sido en vano, de todos modos, hubiese entrado al equipo de fuerza, Braixen ni lo miro, incluso parecía que las cosas habían salido a favor de Charmeleon. Combusken debía admitir que su mala suerte no era culpa de Charmeleon. Quizá en vez de estar soñando que era un gran guerrero, debería comenzar a trabajar para poder convertirse en uno, y así ganar otras batallas. Combusken avanzo algo desanimado. Y sus amigos se le acercaron.

- ¿qué paso? – le pregunto Marshtomp.

- gane, pero no lo que quería, supongo que una batalla no iba resolver mi vida – dijo Combusken.

- nuestro polluelo está creciendo – dijo Marshtomp bromeando, Combusken estaba madurando y eso le alegraba a Marstomp, pero a Grovyle parecía disgustarle la idea.

- ¿te vas rendir? si quieres que Braixen sea tu novia, no lograras nada, deberías ir allá e intentar algo, no creías que iba ser tan fácil – lo reto Grovyle.

- Tranquilo – le dijo Marshtomp.

- No pienso escuchar tus consejos, no de alguien que no puede aceptar que perdió y tiene que forzar a una chica a besarlo – se defendió Combusken.

- ¿qué? – Marshtomp no entendía, pero Grovyle sí.

- Grovyle forzó a Bayleef a besarlo, y un profesor los descubrió, se metió en problemas y con él a Bayleef, ya ni siquiera es por la chica, es por el rechazo – explico Combusken

- a diferencia de ti, no me rindo, además, sé que ella lo quería – Grovyle intento defenderse.

- Grovyle, eso está mal, estas actuando como un cretino nivel 100 – le dijo Marshtomp.

- ni siquiera te mereces a Servine – le reclamo Combusken, sin notar que había abierto el pico, pero Grovyle no se sorprendió, y solo se resigno a preguntar, y al mismo tiempo a delatarse más.

- ¿Cómo supiste de lo mío con Servine? – preguntó Grovyle, dejando perplejo a Combusken.

- ella tenía una foto tuya con corazones, y supe que había algo entre ustedes – dijo Combusken.

Marshtom estaba impactado, pero había muchos huecos en esa historia, y Grovyle debía hablar.

- Pues es mejor que nos cuentes toda la historia – dijo Marstomp…

Grovyle, al inicio cruzo los brazos y volteo la cabeza, pero sabía que no podría callar, así que les conto la historia. En las vacaciones, la familia de Grovyle alquilaro una cabaña en el campo, y habían otras familias, Grovyle recién evolucionado, se divertía con su primo Ditto, que era un donjuán, mayor que Grovyle y con mucha experiencia. Grovyle no tardo en fijarse en la linda chica de la cabaña de al lado, creía no conocerla, su primo al verlo observándola, comenzó a aconsejarlo, le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber con respecto a conquistar chicas, pero no como mantener una verdadera relación. Grovyle no había visto a Servine evolucionar, y no supo que en realidad se trataba de su compañera de clase, la conquisto, ella tampoco tenía idea, les iba bien, hasta que descubrieron la verdad, Servine estaba dispuesta a continuar con la relación, pero Grovyle no, así que rompió con Servine, una semana antes del inicio de clases, se olvido de la orgullosa Servine y se enamoro de Bayleef haciendo un plan pasa conquistarla. Cuando termino de relatar la historia, Marshtomp y Combusken tenían la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? No sabía que era ella – dijo al ver a sus amigos así.

Después de superar el impacto inicial, ambos comenzaron a reírse, Grovyle estaba molesto, no iba a soportar más, las burlas de sus amigos, se fue. Combusken se dio cuenta de que no había que ser un gran conquistador, lo mejor era buscar a la chica correcta, o eso entendió, Grovyle estaba humillado por creerse un galán, y Marshtomp quizá estaba en guerra con Dewott, pero al menos estaba feliz, así que no debía rendirse, pero sin convertirse en un acosador o un cretino. Después de esto Combusken se fue a casa, y el gran guerrero fue regañado por haber llegado tarde. Al día siguiente, Grovyle no quería hablar con Combusken ni Marshtomp, seguía molesto. A Combusken le desagradaba la actitud que había tomado Grovyle, pero no podía hacer nada, Grovyle debía aprender por sí mismo a olvidarse de su orgullo. Combusken iba por los pasillos, su gran pelea ya era noticia pasada, así que era simplemente otro día, pero sería su primer día en el equipo de fuerza. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo una victoria vacía, Combusken estaba tranquilo yendo a clases cuando aún faltaban varios minutos, y vio a Braixen, estaba sola caminando por el pasillo, y lo pensó, no tenía nada que perder, solo quería decirle la verdad a Braixen.

- Hola Braixen – la saludo.

- Hola Combusken ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo ella bastante tranquila.

- quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas – dijo Combusken buscando las palabras.

-de acuerdo – dijo Braixen algo temerosa, al notar los nervios de Combusken.

- ¿recuerdas el primer día de clases? Bueno ese día, actué como un loco, ahí, rogándote desesperadamente que fueses conmigo al baile, lo hice por una razón, que quizá no sea muy sensato de mi parte decirte, pero debo hacerlo – dijo Combusken esperando no asustarla.

- ¿qué razón? –pregunto Braixen con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

- es que yo…, bueno no es fácil decirlo, es que tú, y bueno sé que estas con Charmeleon, pero estoy muy enamorado de ti, y sería el tipo fuego más feliz del mundo si es que me dieras una oportunidad – confeso Combusken.

Braixen, sonrió levemente.

- ya sabía que yo te gustaba, era obvio, y la verdad me pareces un buen chico, de verdad, pero ya sabes que estoy feliz con Charmeleon, y no podrá ser – dijo Braixen siendo amable.

- Pero si Charmeleon te lastima o te aburres de él, ¿me darás esa oportunidad? – pregunto Combusken, buscando alguna esperanza.

- No me sentiré bien si te dejo esperándome – dijo Braixen, rompiéndole en corazón a Combusken, y al ver esa tristeza se apiado de él – ¿tienes pareja para el baile? – le pregunto.

- No, tu eres la única con la quería ir, y me rechazaron un par de veces – respondió Combusken.

- si quieres puedo presentarte una amiga, creo que no se conocen, y me parece que es perfecta para ti, así tendrás alguien a quien llevar a al baile, ella podría gustarte – le dijo Braixen.

Combusken ya tenía pareja para el baile, pero aun sentía algo por Braixen, a pesar de todo, él no resulto vencedor, pero ahora estaba mejor, se sentía capaz, al menos, aquel combate le había mostrado lo lejos que podía llegar, y solo le quedaba dejar de soñar y hacer realidad sus sueños… Esta historia continuara…

**Nota: el siguiente capítulo será sobre uno no tan favorito, Grotle, y ya que algunos no pueden esperar, si hay más de 4 comentarios pidiéndolo, subiré el siguiente capítulo el viernes, adiós, nos leemos. **


	7. Lo que se aprende a las malas

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LO QUE SE APRENDE A LAS MALAS (parte 1)**

Era jueves a la hora del almuerzo, y quizá sería una hora tranquila, si no fuera porque Seadra y Croconaw estaban peleándose, y no paraban desde el viernes, lo cual comenzaba a ser molesto.

- … Tu tienes cara de macho – le dijo Croconaw a Seadra.

- y tú tienes el cerebro de una supermodelo – le respondió Seadra.

- estas celosa, yo soy más fuerte – la reto Croconaw.

- si ya te he vencido 50 veces, pareces una nena lloroncita – le dijo Seadra…

Incluso se habían llegado a agarrar a golpes, y para Quilava, era peor. Hasta que llego Grotle.

- ¿Qué sucede, Quilava? – le pregunto tranquilamente.

- esos dos están peleando de nuevo, los profesores no harán nada a menos que comiencen los puños otra vez – le dijo Quilava, sabiendo que Grotle iba a arreglarlo.

Grotle no era tan fuerte como los demás iniciales, y estaba bien, era un pokemon diferente, no le gustaban las peleas, aunque solía meterse en algunas, era un buenazo y estaba orgulloso.

Grotle se acerco a Croconaw con cuidado, pues estaba en medio de la zona de guerra.

- Croconaw, termina con esto – le dijo firme y seguro, haciéndose escuchar.

- ¿por qué debería escucharte? – le pregunto Croconaw bastante molesto de detuviesen su pelea.

- no te metas – le amenazo Seadra.

Grotle era más inteligente y se acerco a Croconaw y le hablo al oído.

- hay muchas chicas mirándote ahora Croconaw, pero comienzan a pensar que peleas con Seadra porque te gusta, sí fuera tu dejaría de pelear – le dijo Grotle para calmar al tipo agua.

Croconaw lo analizo, aun no tenia pareja para el baile, así que no debía perder oportunidades y se detuvo, se disculpo con Seadra con el dolor de su corazón y de vuelta la paz volvió a la escuela.

- eres el mejor, Grotle – le agradeció Quilava cuando las cosas se calmaron.

Grotle lo había hecho bien, él se llevaba bien casi con todos los iniciales, y curiosamente los únicos que no le agradaban eran los demás Iniciales de Sinnoh, de hecho eran los únicos con los que no se llevaba bien, Prinplup por ser un presumido solitario y Monferno, por ser… tan Monferno. Pero no andaba solo, contaba con su mejor amiga Abi, la ambipom. Se conocían desde niños, Grotle, como los demás chicos ahora era víctima de las hormonas, pero su amiga Abi, era solo su amiga, aunque otros dijeran lo contrario. Cuando eran niños ambos jugaban a ser los defensores del bien, claro que este juego, como ellos, evoluciono, ahora ambos cuidaban de todos sus amigos, a veces llegando a ciertos extremos.

- bien hecho, ese Croconaw debería aprender buenos modales – lo felicito Abi.

- no fue nada, ojala pudiéramos hacer que dejaran de pelearse para siempre – dijo Grotle.

- sí, pero Seadra desde que evoluciono, no olvida nada, y creo que les está gustando pelear, como marido y mujer, ¿te imaginas que se queden juntos? – dijo Abi, que solía ser hiperactiva.

- no podrían estar juntos ni con pegamento – bromeo un poco Grotle.

- y hablando de parejas y esas cosas, dime que ya tienes pareja para el baile, si no lo hubiesen pospuesto, te quedarías de violinista, además no soporto que crean que tu eres mi tipo, no estás mal, pero no saldría contigo, sin ofender, pero entiendes – dijo Abi, siempre hablaba mucho.

- no aun no, no encuentro a la chica indicada, pero tu tampoco tienes pareja, también estarás de violinista – le repuso Grotle.

- no de violinista, sino de DJ, sí, seré la DJ del Baile, y así no tengo que buscar pareja, y puedo ayudarte a encontrar a la "indicada" – dijo Abi, haciendo comillas con las manos de su cola.

- descuida, prometo encontrarla – dijo Grotle.

Luego ambos entraron a clases, Grotle tenía Geografia. En un momento el profesor Rhyperior, noto que había olvidado el control remoto del proyecto que usaba para dar su clase, así que le pidió a Grotle, su alumno más confiable, ir a buscarlo a la sala de profesores, dándole las llaves de su casillero. Grotle salió de clases, fue a la sala de profesores, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, saludo a algunos profesores, entonces entro en el área de los casilleros de los profes, con confianza abrió el casillero del profesor Ryperior, cuando escucho a alguien detrás de él, se volteo, no vio nada, saco el control, cerro el casillero, y volvió a escuchar pasos, volteo y vio una cola esconderse detrás de los casilleros, Grotle avanzo, pues esa cola le era conocida, naranja, delgadita, y terminada en una flama, eso solo podía significar "Monferno" pensó, y ahí escondido estaba Monferno, que nervioso miro a Grotle y lo único que dijo fue.

- holiwis – y sonrió.

- NO deberías estar aquí Monferno ¿Qué planeas? – le dijo Grotle.

- nada, solo que este lugar es agradable para descansar, tan apacible – trato de mentirle.

- no te creo nadita, algo tramas Monferno – lo enfrento Grotle.

- ay pos, no siempre ando en algun plan – trato de defenderse, pero Grotle no le creía.

Grotle se fue, tenía que volver a clases, luego descubriría lo que Monferno tramaba. Al salir le conto a Abi lo que vio.

- … De Monferno se puede esperar cualquier cosa, apuesto a que quiere robar algo, o quizá quiere extorsionar a los profesores con un video o ese tipo de cosas, está llegando muy lejos, debemos detenerlo Grotle, es nuestro deber – decía Abi mientras se balaceaba sobre su cola.

- sí, pero antes de enfrentarlo me gustaría saber un poco más – dijo Grotle pensando, normalmente Monferno lo habría enfrentado, pero de hecho estuvo nervioso, parecía asustado.

- Creo que deberíamos seguirlo, te diste cuenta de que no tiene amigos, será fácil de espiar, y así sabremos que trama, esto va ser divertido, como misión imposible – dijo Abi.

- no estoy seguro, me parece que más bien algo le pasa a Monferno – añadió Grotle.

- sé que somos los buenos, pero me encantaría ver a ese mono loco derrotado, es un dolor de cabeza, y todos estarían mejor sin sus tratos – confeso Abi.

Grotle y Abí se las arreglaron para vigilar a Monferno hasta la salida, no lograron descubrir nada, tendrían que seguir investigando. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Grotle tenía clase de Instrucción para Iniciales y Monferno estaba discutiendo sobre una estafa con Combusken y Charmeleon, pero Grotle sabía que no era por eso, lo de una falsa información que Monferno estuvo vendiendo, era conocido, en eso hubo un anuncio de la escuela.

- atención alumnos, les habla el director Raichu, sé que muchos están decepcionados por la postergación del baile de Bienvenida, en especial porque no se les explico el porqué – en ese momento Monferno entro en pánico – Todo se debió a un error en la contrata de los servicios de catering y de decoración, junto con el alquiler de los equipos de sonido y las luces, los contratos se hicieron por internet, pero al parecer por un error en el sistema se contrataron con una semana de retraso, me disculpo, tengan un buen día alumnos – termino el anuncio.

Monferno se relajo, entonces él tenía algo que ver con la postergación de baile. En el almuerzo Grotle y Abi seguían a Monferno, y se sorprendieron cuando detrás del gimnasio, por una rendija del ducto de ventilación, Monferno se metió, era muy estrecha para Grotle, pero no para Abi, Grotle se quedo esperando a Abi, hasta que un mensaje le llego al celular "lo tengo, nos vemos en la fuente" decía. Grotle se fue de ahí, la fuente quedaba en la fachada de la escuela, ahí Abi le mostro el video que había tomado con su celular aun desde la rendija del ducto, era una bodega de la escuela. Monferno esperaba, Rotom llegaba atravesando la puerta y Monferno le preguntaba "¿Qué averiguaste?" y Rotom le decía "que conste con este ultimo favor no te debo nada" y Monferno le decía "ok, solo dime", "El director solo lo considero como un error, no sabe que estuviste hurgando en el sistema y arruinaste el baile, y por cierto como se te ocurre abrir tu pokebook (facebook) en su computadora, no te preocupes, me introduje y borre esa parte del historial, nadie sabrá que es tu culpa" le dijo Rotom "ya sé, solo quería ver los contratos para saber si podía sacar provecho, no quería arruinar el baile, tienes idea de lo tuve que hacer para que todos olvidaran lo del baile con la pelea de Combusken y Charmeleon, con eso perdí toda mi credibilidad, luego hasta me metí a la sala de profesores, para buscar la laptop del director" respondía Monferno, ese era el fin del video.

- Entonces Monferno arruino el baile – concluyo Abi.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? Entregárselo al director seria meter en problemas a Monferno, pero el daño colateral cae en Rotom, podrían expulsar a Monferno por esto, y la verdad no llego tan lejos como para merecerlo – dijo Grotle, era la primera vez que se sentía mal por Monferno.

- rayos, es cierto, no podemos hacer eso, por otra parte sumando todo el daño que ha hecho, quizá, cierto no lo merece, pero tiene que pagar de alguna forma, supongo que tendremos que tomar la justicia en tus patas y en mis colas – dijo Abi.

Abi, era parte del equipo de gimnasia de la escuela, y tenía práctica después de clases, Grotle caminaba solo y con calma, cuando Croconaw lo alcanzo.

- oye Grotle, espérame – le dijo mientras corría a alcanzarlo.

- hola Croconaw, ¿y Quilava? – le pregunto Grotle.

- en el teatro, él si es un suertudo, hay muchas chicas lindas ahí, a excepción de Seadra, solo contando a las 7 hermanas Eevee, creo que me casaría – dijo Croconaw.

- ¿Qué no eran 8 hermanas? – dudo Grotle.

- Ya no cuento a Flareon, ella es de Quilava, a pesar de que esta molesta con Quilava por unas locuras que no entiendo del teatro – le conto Croconaw.

- No sabía, supongo que se conocieron el club de teatro – comento Grotle.

- y hablando del club, al parecer los ensayos son abiertos, y Bayleef quiere ir a ver a Quilava actuar, y yo dije que iría con ella, pero luego invito a Braixen, su amiga, la cual llevara a Charmeleon y Ivysaur también estará ahí y no quiero quedarme como Forever Alone entre las parejitas, por favor me podrías acompañar mañana – pidió finalmente Croconaw.

- No sabía que Ivysaur y Bayleef eran pareja, pero está bien, iré – le dijo Grotle.

- de hecho no son pareja, pero se gustan, pero no dicen nada y eso lo hace incomodo, y gracias, por acompañarme, mañana a las nueve en el teatro – le agradeció y le informo Croconaw.

Grotle, no tenía planes para el sábado así que estaba perfecto, Grotle llego a casa, y vio que tenía otro mensaje de Abi "mejor lo tomare entre mis colas" decía el mensaje, esto lo desconcertó, quiso preguntarle a Abi sobre eso, pero ya había gastado todos los mensajes de su plan, así que tendría que esperar. El sábado, Grotle iba al teatro, al llegar, en la puerta ya estaban esperándolo Braixen, Charmeleon, Ivysaur, Bayleef y Croconaw. Grotle los saludo a todos y entraron, el ensayo era entretenido, claro que era imposible apreciar la obra completa pues solo llevaban una semana de ensayos. Quilava en un momento se acerco al grupo de inciales, se veía muy sorprendido.

- no esperaba verlos, ¿por qué la visita? – pregunto Quilava de buen humor.

- Cantas muy bonito, no sé porque lo ocultaste, quería verte actuar, tontito – le dijo Bayleef.

- y así se junto poco a poco toda la mancha – explico Ivysaur.

- desde que vi tu video soy tu fan, además adoro el teatro, tenía que venir – dijo Braixen.

- yo por darte apoyo moral – dijo Croconaw – y también por las chicas – confeso.

- Y yo no tenía planes – dijo Grotle.

- igual me alegra verlos –dijo Quilava, en eso apareció Silveon detrás de él.

- ¡oh! Bayleef, Braixen que gusto verlas, ¿les importaría venir conmigo? – les dijo la tipo hada.

- Claro – dijo Bayleef, y Braixen asintío

Silveon se las llevo, y Quilava miro a los chicos.

- ¿Qué querrá Silveon? – se pregunto Charmeleon.

- Solo quiere que ellas me ayuden en algo, Bayleef ya lo sabía, pero Braixen no – explico Quilava.

- ¿Tu problemita con Flareon? – pregunto Charmeleon algo pícaro.

- ¿Cómo lo…? ¡CROCONAW! – Quilava lo supo, Croconaw había estado contándolo a todos.

- perdón, pero no puedo tener las mandíbulas cerradas – trato de disculparse Croconaw.

- descuida Quilava, me asegurare de que no se siga extendiendo el rumor – dijo Grotle.

- descuida, no me sorprende, lo que sí es que Charmeleon, este en un teatro – Bromeo Quilava.

- lo hice por Braixen – dijo Charmeleon bastante tranquilo.

- no creí que hicieras sacrificios tan grandes por una chica, tu odias el teatro – comento Ivysaur.

- No lo entienden, Braixen desde mi pelea no ha parado de hablar de Combusken, llego a conmoverla, y aunque sé que a ella no le gusta y que jamás me engañaría, no puedo perderla, es la chica más lista que conozco, siempre me está cuidando, y el otro día estábamos viendo un juego de Fuerza por la tele, ella realmente conoce el deporte, no es normal que una hembra le guste eso, es perfecta – Charmeleon hizo una pausa – creo que esto es amor – confeso.

Todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban eso de Charmeleon, ni siquiera Ivysaur, nadie rompió el silencio, hasta que Quilava dijo.

- todos ustedes golpéenme si termino así por alguna chica – pidió Quilava.

- No exageres, tú estás en el teatro por Flareon, tú que eras el "perfecto promedio" – dijo Ivysaur.

- No deberías juzgar así las acciones ajenas – sugirió Grotle.

- y dinos Ivysaur ¿qué locura harás por Bayleef? – pregunto Quilava.

- cuando sepa les aviso, y Grotle ¿hay alguien por quien harías una locura? – Pregunto Ivysaur.

- no aun no, supongo que me falta conocerla – dijo Grotle…

Pero no todos los iniciales que estaban en el teatro estaban felices. Prinplup, el inicial de tipo agua de Sinnoh, miraba con desprecio a los otros, no porque realmente le molestara, sino por celos, cuando niño intento ser el líder de los iniciales, pero a nadie le gustaban sus juegos, de hecho no querían un líder, desde entonces no pudo adaptarse, siempre quería ser el más importante, y aunque en un tiempo hacía varios años, los tres iniciales de Sinnoh fueron amigos, ahora él estaba solo, creyendo aun que era el mejor, pero a veces se sentía mal por andar solo. En esa oportunidad, lo que más le molestaba era Quilava, Prinplup trabajo duro para estar en el Club de teatro, tomando lecciones privadas, y un día simplemente Quilava llego y ahora era la estrella, Prinplup, no soportaba haber perdido su lugar, y estaba decidido a acabar con la carrera de Quilava antes de que comenzara.

El ensayo continuo. Grotle puso su celular en silencioso al inicio del ensayo, creyó que sería irrespetuoso si su celular sonaba. Entonces solo para ver la hora lo saco, y vio que había un mensaje de Abi "ya lo hice, debiste haber visto su cara, Monferno, se quedo con boca abierta XDDDDDD". Ahora todo tenía sentido, Abi enfrento a Monferno a eso se refería con tomar la justicia en sus colas, Grotle solo esperaba que Abi no hubiese exagerado, Abi no era un niña linda, no solo por no ser una belleza, era loca, exagerada, pero con un corazón de oro y buen sentido del humor. Grotle quiso llamarla, así que salió a la parte de atrás, intento llamarla, pero la voz de la operadora le dijo que ya no tenía minutos, "típico, cuando más lo necesitas" pensó, entonces retrocedió sin fijarse, y lo siguiente que vio fue un montón de papeles volar.

- lo lamento mucho – se disculpo instintivamente, con el pokemon al cual había derribado.

- ¡hay no! Ayúdame, rápido – dijo Leafeon, la Eevee de tipo planta, apresurándose a recoger los papeles. Grotle los levanto, al fijarse, todos eran bocetos del elenco, en la mayoría solo aparecían Quilava, Flareon y Zoroark, incluso en algunos solo Quilava, eso le dio curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Grotle, mientras le entregaba los dibujos que había recogido.

- son bocetos, se los quiero mostrar a la Profesora Masquerain, para hacer los carteles de la obra, me gustaría que fuese un dibujo, en especial porque debemos imprimirlos ya, y como no tenemos los vestuarios, ni escenografía completa no creo que podamos hacerlo con una foto – dijo Leafeon.

- ya veo, durante un segundo pensé que eras súper-fan de Quilava, realmente eres una gran dibujante, son muy buenos – dijo Grotle tranquilo.

- Gracias, pero no soy fan de Quilava, me agrada, pero no tanto, solo lo dibuje porque es el protagonista, la obra se llama como su personaje así que debe estar presente – se explico Leafeon.

- lamento haber hecho que algunos se arruguen o se ensucien – se disculpo Grotle.

- descuida, yo también estaba distraída, ¿eres Grotle, no? – dijo ella sonriendo.

- tu tampoco necesitas presentación, Leafeon, una de las famosas 8 hermanas Eevee – comento Grotle, haciendo que Leafeon se avergüence – ¿dije algo malo? – dudo.

- no, solo es que me abochorna eso de las famosas hermanas, preferiría que todo fuese un poco más natural, ya sabes, sin que me pusiesen esa etiqueta – le explico.

- lo lamento mucho – se disculpo Grotle, otra vez.

- te disculpas demasiado, ¿te sucede algo? – le pregunto.

- no, es solo que no quisiera incomodarte de ningún modo, así soy yo – dijo Grotle, algo nervioso.

- eres simpático, espero que vengas a al teatro más seguido, ahora tengo que darle los bocetos a la profesora, así que adiós, nos vemos – dijo Leafeon sonriendo, Grotle se quedo parado mirándola, era linda, pero Grotle había visto chicas lindas antes que no causaron esa impresión en él, había algo en ella, que hizo que Grotle lo supiera "ella es la indicada". Grotle volvió a su asiento en el teatro sintiéndose extraño, pero feliz, solo temía que al acercarse de nuevo a Leafeon siguiera solo disculpándose de cualquier cosa. Al salir del teatro, Grotle regreso solo a casa, pensando en que debería volver a ir a al teatro para ver a Leafeon, cuando se topo con Monferno.

- Hola Grotle – lo saludo, ahí sentadito en la puerta de la casa de Grotle.

- ¿Monferno, que haces aquí? – se sorprendió Grotle, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

- quería hablarte de Abi – dijo Monferno, parecía pensativo, no como el típico loquillo de siempre.

- ¿qué te dijo? Sé que fue a enfrentarte esta mañana – trato de explicar Grotle.

- Lo sé, me persiguieron, y descubrieron lo del baile, y esta mañana ella apareció en la puerta de mi casa, y me dijo tantas cosas, fue la primera vez que me quede sin palabras, nunca nadie me había enfrentado, ni me había dicho la verdad, de que no tengo amigos, ni que nadie me quiere, de que todos estarían mejor sin mí, entre otras cosas, fue… – Monferno parecía no poder continuar, pero luego recobro el ánimo – ¡fue increíble!, nunca me sentí más vivo, Abi es increíble, antes no sentía culpa y ella me hizo sentir tan arrepentido – en ese momento Monferno, pareció perder la cabeza - ¿QUÉ ME OCURRE? GROTLE AYUDAME, por favor – suplico.

Grotle no podía creer aquello, nunca había visto a Monferno así, eso era algo que no esperaba.

- no entiendo ¿ayudarte en qué? – dudo Grotle.

- no sé tipo de brujería me hizo, pero no dejo de pensar en ella y en lo me dijo, me siento tan mal, pero a la vez bien, creo que me hizo hipnosis algo así – dijo Monferno bastante confundido.

- Monferno tranquilo, Abi puede estar muy loca, lo sé soy su amigo, pero no creo que te haya dicho algo no fuese verdad, sería una buena oportunidad para cambiar tu vida – le dijo Grotle.

- No me hables como libro de auto ayuda, solo quiero volver a la normalidad – le dijo Monferno.

- Entonces regresa a casa, si no quieres mi ayuda, no puedo ayudarte – dijo Grotle.

Monferno se fue pensativo, Grotle no entendía que le pasaba a ese pokemon, quería ayudarlo, pero no lo alentaría a seguir siendo una molestia para los demás, además antes Monferno debía calmarse, Grotle no tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba. El sábado, Grotle había terminado su tarea, así que el domingo estuvo libre, pero no había hecho planes, y ver televisión ya le estaba aburriendo, así que para matar el tiempo salió a caminar, camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque, que no solía frecuentar mucho, pero era una tarde agradable, así que porque no, en eso, su pequeña decisión al azar, pareció obra del destino, pues sentada en la hierba, dibujando en un cuaderno estaba Leafeon, Grotle respiro profundamente hasta darse valor para hablarle.

-Hola Leafeon – la saludo Grotle con amabilidad.

- hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Leafeon de buen humor.

- solo quería salir caminar, no esperaba verte aquí – le dijo Grotle tranquilo.

- vengo aquí seguido, como que este parque me inspira – explico Leafeon.

- ¿qué dibujas? – pregunto Grotle.

- es algo tonto –dijo Leafeon mostrando su dibujo, un boceto incompleto de un Espeon.

- ¿es tu hermana? – pregunto Grotle.

- no, es mi mamá, o bueno, así es como la recuerdo, no era muy honesta sobre quién era, y nos dejo a mí y a mis hermanas cuando éramos niñas, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en ella, no quedan ni fotos, así que suelo intentar dibujarla – confeso Leafeon.

- vaya, no tenía ni idea, no quería entrometerme – se disculpo Grotle.

- sigues disculpándote por todo, está bien, según mi papá fue mejor que se fuera, además yo decidí contarte eso, debería disculparme más bien por estar confesándote mi vida – dijo Leafeon.

- creo que no soy muy bueno para hablar, siempre me quedo corto – confeso Grotle.

- al contrario, pareces confiable – dijo Leafeon.

- gracias, le verdad no sé si disculparme por disculparme o decir algo más – confeso Grotle haciendo reír a Leafeon, lo cual le indicaba que iba por buen camino.

- creo que Prinplup y tú ¿son de la misma región? – pregunto Leafeon.

- sí, pero él es uno de los pocos iniciales con los que no me llevo bien – confeso.

- no te culpo, es un divo, antes él era uno de los pocos chicos que cantaba, y cuando llego Quilava el perdió su lugar, y se puso celoso, hasta hizo un berrinche – conto Leafeon.

- pobrecillo, la verdad me da pena, por creerse mejor que los demás termino solo – dijo Grotle.

- nunca lo había pensado así, eres diferente a otros chicos – opino Leafeon.

-¿diferente cómo? – pregunto Grotle.

- no sé, eres más bueno, más cuidadoso, confiable, amable y dulce – dijo Leafeon.

- quizá si más bueno, porque si soy así, pero no estoy tan seguro del resto – dijo Grotle.

- y también modesto, fue bueno hablar contigo, pero debo irme, es tarde – se despido Leafeon.

Grotle no estaba seguro de que hacer, y solo vio como Leafeon se iba, después de un rato, decidió volver a casa también. En eso Grotle estaba pasando bajo un árbol y cayó en una emboscada.

- Así que te gusta Leafeon – le dijo Monferno, cayendo sobre Grotle desde el árbol.

- ¿me estas siguiendo? – preguntó Grotle incomodo, pues eso podía calificarse de acoso.

- sí, eres el único que puede ayudarme, y como no te agrado, hagamos un trato – dijo Monferno.

- nunca aceptaría un trato tuyo – lo encaro Grotle.

- te ayudare a conquistar a Leafeon si me ayudas con algo, no importa lo lejos que tenga que llegar yo para cumplir mi parte del trato, si haces lo mismo por mí, sin trampa – persuadió Monferno.

- no, ¿y en que podrías necesitar mi ayuda? – dudo Grotle.

- esto no es fácil de admitir, pero ayer como sabrás, Abi me enfrento y me dejo desequilibrado y ya sé porque, resulta que como ella me hizo darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, ahora estoy enamorado de ella, a pesar de que no sea muy bonita, y al parecer le falte un tornillo, es cierto, yo Monferno estoy enamorado de Abi – confesó dejando boquiabierto a Grotle.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo Grotle, estaba impactado.

- dime ¿aceptas el trato? – dijo Monferno pero no como de costumbre.

Grotle no podía ignorar que en realidad Monferno quizá estaba enamorado o si no era una trampa para vengarse de Abi, pero no era un mal trato, pero no se podía confiar en Monferno.

- No confío en ti, podría ser una trampa – reclamo Grotle.

Entonces Monferno se puso de rodillas.

- por favor, nunca me había puesto de rodillas antes, debes ayudarme, por favor – pidió Monferno.

- acepto el trato Monferno – dijo Grotle…

Esta historia continuara…


	8. Lo Que se Aprende a las Malas (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LO QUE SE APRENDE A LAS MALAS (parte 2)**

- …acepto el trato Monferno – dijo Grotle bastante serio.

Monferno extendió la mano para sellar el trato formalmente, pero Grotle no le dio la pata.

- antes de sellar el trato, necesitare un seguro, para asegurarme de que no es una trampa, aun no confió en ti – dijo Grotle, dejando a Monferno boquiabierto, no lo vio venir.

- ok, lo entiendo – dijo Monferno resignado, le quito la memoria a su celular y se la dio a Grotle.

- ¿qué es esto? – dijo Grotle algo confundido.

- ahí está toda mi información, los videos que filme, fotos, información de muchos pokemons de la escuela, mis negocios, y… algunos selfies, siéndote honesto – explico Monferno.

- ¿Cómo sé que no tienes un respaldo? Parecías muy preparado, algo más por favor – pidió Grotle.

- ¿Qué hay del video que tienen tu y Abi de mi admitiendo que arruine el baile? – dijo Monferno.

- eres listo e impredecible, claro que no confiaría en eso, quizá sabes que Abi lo borró, y además sabes que si aun no te hemos entregado fue nuestra decisión – persuadió Grotle.

- entonces ¿qué quieres? – Monferno estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- te filmare mientras confiesas tu amor hacia Abi con mi celular, ese será un seguro más que suficiente – Entonces Grotle preparo su celular. Y Monferno se arreglo el pelo y se paro en frente.

- Yo Monferno, admito que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de Abi – dijo para la cámara.

Sellaron el trato, pero a Grotle a pesar de su seguro, seguía desconfiando de Monferno, le había devuelto se memoria, y recién comenzó a arrepentirse, pero no había marcha atrás.

El lunes en la mañana Grotle llego a la escuela, era otro mes, así que por fin tenia mensajes y minutos, pero ya era algo tarde, en eso, Abi se le acerco, y Grotle, poniendo la amistad por sobre el trato que había hecho le conto todo a Abi, la cual por primera vez se quedo callada, y ahora miraba el video de Monferno admitiéndolo.

- ¿Qué opinas? Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo – dijo Grotle algo arrepentido esperando que Abi se enojara con el por haberla comprometido en el trato.

- bromeas verdad, esto es perfecto, si realmente está enamorado de mi, podríamos decirle adiós a la molestia, si no lo está, recibirá su merecido cuando todos se rían de él al ver este video, es un poco malvado, pero creo que es más bien Karma, me encanta, no sabía que fueses tan listo, esto es grandioso, muy bien hecho Grotle – dijo Abi bastante entusiasmada. Grotle no lo creía.

- ¿qué? Creí que te enojarías – dijo Grotle.

- no, es un gran plan, no hay pierde, y también, te enamoraste, awwww, es tan lindo, pero de Leafeon, no es demasiado bonita y famosa para ti, no porque tu no seas guapo, pero siempre creí que te gustaría una chica más tímida – dijo Abi. Grotle no sabía ni que responder a eso.

Y justamente en ese momento, Monferno pasaba por ahí, Abi corrió hacía él y Grotle persiguió a Abi temiendo cualquier cosa.

- Hola Monferno, solo quería decirte que Grotle me lo conto todo, y decidí darte una oportunidad, veras a mí me gustan los chicos buenos, y tu no lo eres, pero si me demuestras que puedes ser bueno por cinco días, bailare contigo en el baile de bienvenida y tendremos una cita, pero eso implica, cero tratos, no negocios, no venta de favores, etcétera, esos son mis términos, y Grotle estará acompañándote para asegurarse de eso – dijo Abi sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

Monferno apenas pudo asentir, antes de que Abi se alejara triunfante, Grotle y Monferno se quedaron mirando a Abi, no podían creer el modo en el que había tomado las cosas, hasta que Monferno dijo.

- se que sonara extraño, pero me gusta cómo me deja callado – confeso aun en shock.

- creo que en realidad tu y ella tienen más en común de lo yo creía – dijo Grotle.

Ambos se fueron a su clase de instrucción para iniciales, ahí todos se sorprendieron de verlo con Monferno, pero no era la gran cosa. En ese momento Frogadier se acerco a Monferno.

- hola, ¿Monferno verdad? Sé que haces favores cuando te dan una pequeña retribución, y necesito información – dijo en voz baja aquel inicial de tipo agua.

- pues ¿qué tipo de información? Te informaron bien yo puedo… – en ese Momento Grotle lo miro acusándolo – olvídalo, mi negocio esta temporalmente cerrado.

- que lastima, quería la información más sucia y secreta acerca de ese lagarto, Charmeleon – dijo Bastante molesto, pero luego hablo con un tono alegre – no importa, difamar es malo.

Y Frogadier se retiro, Monferno parecía algo decaído, entonces Grotle le dijo.

- me parece que Frogadier es un tanto… impredecible – dijo Grotle algo extrañado.

- que aburrido es esto, ¿Cómo hacen los buenos para divertirse? – dijo Monferno sin ánimo.

- los buenos, tenemos amigos con quienes pasar el rato, además no tienes que ser un santo, puedes seguir siendo un loquillo, como Abi, pero sin hacer nada malo – explico Grotle.

- ni idea de cómo hacer eso, no estoy seguro de que vaya a lograr pasar una semana sin ser yo mismo, así que si tiro toalla, no me juzgues – dijo Monferno aun con un tono de aburrimiento.

- ese no es mi problema, tu solo cumple con tu parte del trato – dijo Grotle.

- entonces cumple tu, ayúdame pues – reclamo Monferno.

En eso entro el profesor Swampert, y después una breve introducción, les dijo a sus alumnos.

- … de acuerdo, quiero que se junten en grupos de tres, con los de su región, y me entreguen un trabajo sobre la relación de tipo de los tres iniciales de su region, ventajas y desventajas de los tipos primarios y secundarios, basados en los tres estados evolutivos – anuncio.

Todos los iniciales se acercaron a los demás de su región, Grotle y Monferno no fueron la excepción, pero les faltaba algo, su inicial de tipo agua, Prinplup, no estaba en la clase, pero el profesor no se hizo problema, y les permitió entregar el trabajo los dos solos, incluso les ayudo ya que faltaba un inicial. Nadie se preocupo por Prinplup, saliendo de clase, Grotle caminaba tranquilo cuando vio que Prinplup andaba por ahí, no había entrado a clases, eso lo desconcertó, en especial porque entre las aletas llevaba una mochila que no era suya, Grotle siguió lo más discretamente que pudo a Prinplup, que dejo la mochila junto a la sala de profesores, eso era extraño, así que le escribió un mensaje a Abi, "creo que algo está pasando, hay que vigilar a Prinplup" en menos de treinta segundos Abi contesto "ok", en eso los alto parlantes se encendieron y hablo una profesora.

- buenos días alumnos, les habla la profesora Masquerain, a los alumnos del club de teatro, se los llama de emergencia, durante el almuerzo preséntense en el teatro – anuncio en tono serio la profesora Masquerain.

Grotle lo ignoro, y vigilo la mochila, los profesores la encontraron al salir de la sala, y la devolvieron a su dueño, Zoroark. Grotle se preguntaba que hacía Prinplup con la mochila de Zoroark, eso no tenía sentido. Grotle salía de clases, antes del almuerzo, iba a la cafetería a encontrarse con Abi cuando Monferno lo intercepto.

- Hola Grotle, tengo algo para ti – dijo sacando su celular.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Grotle, dudando un poco.

- en mi clase de Ciencias Arbóreas están Leafeon y Vaporeon, y esta es una de las conversaciones que tuvieron, la grabe para ti, es solo audio escucha – dijo bastante feliz Monferno.

Grotle escucho atentamente, "me parece que es muy tierno" decía la voz de Leafeon, "me parece un buen pokemon, pero nada más, lo único que sé de él es que un inicial tipo planta" decía Vaporeon "lo sé hermana, pero es diferente, me gusta, ojala me invite al baile y también es un tipo tierra" decía Leafeon, "sí te hace feliz, bien, pero deberías conocerlo mejor" sugirió la tipo agua, "quizá, pero con él puedo hablar sobre todo con naturalidad" dudo Leafeon", "al final me alegra que te haga sentir bien hermanita," decía Vaporeon. Fin de la grabación.

- Le gustas, es obvio, ya cumplí con mi parte, solo tienes que invitarla al baile – dijo Monferno.

- sabes que está mal espiar a los demás – Le regaño Grotle levemente – debes esforzarte más.

- no es cierto, tu y Abi lo hacen todo el tiempo – reclamo Monferno.

- pero lo hacemos por un bien desinteresado, eso es diferente – dijo Grotle.

- esto no lastima a nadie – se justifico Monferno.

- pero lo hiciste solo para cumplir un trato que de no ser una trampa, te conviene solo a ti, porque que yo termine con Leafeon no es tu asunto, y no creo que le convengas a Abi – dijo Grotle.

Monferno desaprecio entonces, tenía mucho en que pensar. Grotle camino, hacia la cafetería cuando se topo con Leafeon.

- Hola Leafeon – la saludó bastante contento de verla, al final la grabación lo había animado.

- Hola Grotle – saludo Leafeon desanimada.

- ¿sucede algo malo? – Grotle pregunto temeroso.

- posiblemente expulsen a Quilava del club de teatro, y si es así, perderemos a nuestro mejor cantante masculino y de él dependía el futuro del club de teatro, y del mismo teatro de la escuela, no muchos lo saben, pero estamos a punto de perder el teatro – explico Leafeon abatida.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Quilava? – pregunto Grotle preocupado por su amigo.

- una parte del telón del teatro apareció quemada y rasgada, y escribieron con marcador negro "odio el teatro", no fue un daño grave, pero muchos creen que fue Quilava, por ser un tipo fuego y también el mismo alguna vez lo dijo en frente de todos, están revisando nuestras cosas ahora mismo, por eso la reunión de emergencia, saben que fue un alumno del club, pues nadie más conoce como llegar a esa parte del escenario, ya que se entra por una trampilla – relato Leafeon.

- Quilava jamás haría algo como eso, lo sé muy bien – dijo Grotle bastante seguro.

- están revisando sí encuentran el marcador negro, y la navaja con la que cortaron el telón, y si hay un encendedor o fósforos, aunque si fue Quilava no necesitaría fósforos – explico Leafeon.

- eso es terrible, alguien tiene que hacer algo – dijo Grotle decidido – nos vemos Leafeon.

Grotle se fue, tenía una idea de quién era el culpable, fue al teatro, y se acerco a Zoroark, que miraba como revisaban su mochila algo nervioso.

- Hola, creo que no me conoces, me llamo Grotle soy amigo de Quilava, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas – le dijo acercándose con cuidado.

- hola, ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Zoroark algo indiferente, pero nervioso.

- ¿Cómo perdiste tu mochila esta mañana? – lo interrogo.

- Tenia clase de cambio de forma, tomamos la clase al aire libre, y simplemente mi mochila desapareció, ¿por qué te interesa? – se incomodo un poco Zoroark.

- estas nervioso, me podrías decir porque – pidió Grotle con amabilidad.

- eso no debería importarte, a menos que seas como todos los demás y culpas de los actos vandálicos a los siniestros –desafío Zoroark.

- al contrario, yo sé quien robo tu mochila, pero debo ver los cabos sueltos, ayúdame, y quizá te libres de ser acusado injustamente – insistió Grotle.

- no me gusta que juegues al detective, pero bueno, estoy nervioso porque siempre traigo conmigo una navaja, me gusta jugar con ella, pero no soy un delincuente, si la encuentran posiblemente crean que fui yo – explico Zoroark.

- no lo tomes a mal pero ¿tienes algo en contra de Quilava? Algo que todos sepan, al menos en el club – pregunto Grotle empezando a entender la historia.

- sí, a él y mí nos gusta la misma chica, Flareon, aunque a ninguno tuvo suerte – dijo Zoroark.

Con esa información, todo lo que sospechaba Grotle tenía sentido, pero se quedo en el teatro viendo como el director Raichu y la profesora Masquerain buscaban entre las cosas de los alumnos, y como era obvio para Grotle, un marcador negro fue encontrado junto con la navaja de Zoroark en la mochila de Quilava, y mientras Quilava se defendía ante el director y la profesora, y algunos de los amigos que había hecho en el teatro lo defendían, él debía darse prisa, se acerco a Prinplup y le dijo.

- ¿podemos hablar en privado? – Le dijo con cuidado de no intimidarlo o sería más difícil.

- lo siento estoy ocupado – trato de evitarlo Prinplup, que estudiaba un libreto mientras esperaba.

Grotle no logro nada, a cada intento Prinplup ponía una excusa, después de un rato se fue a la cafetería muy decepcionado, no sabía cómo enfrentarse Prinplup para hacerlo confesar, o como presentar una prueba convincente, entonces Abi, comenzó a preguntar, y él le conto todo como siempre.

- …Quilava será acusado, si es que logra demostrar que lo inculparon, el culpable será Zoroark, incluso Prinplup se aseguro de que hubiese motivo, se lavo las aletas, aunque aun no sé porque lo hizo, pero sé que fue él – decía Grotle.

- ya veo, debemos enfrentar directamente a Prinplup, no es justo, si es necesario lo golpeare para que confiese, creo que eso seria descabellado, pero algo debemos hacer, aunque no lograremos nada si no deja de darnos excusas, esto es malo, muy malo, Quilava y Zoroark no se lo merecen, el almuerzo casi acaba, tenemos tiempo límite – dijo Abi.

En eso Monferno se hizo oír, estuvo todo el tiempo sentado cerca escuchando.

- deben ir con una estrategia, presionarlo para sacarle información, apelen a su ego, él cree que es lo mejor, y en realidad sí tiene motivo, Quilava es el protagonista de obra, se supone que Prinplup es un tenor, pero Quilava le robo el papel que debía ser suyo, lastimo su ego y ahora quiere deshacerse de él, hasta donde investigue, el tiene un papel poco importante, así que pueden comenzar por ahí – dijo Monferno.

- no deberías espiar ni conspirar, tampoco buscar información – reclamo Grotle.

- Lo aprecio de verdad, por toda esa información, pero Grotle tiene razón, te recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo, así que debes ser niño bueno al menos una semana y se nota que lo que haces es completamente interesado porque te gusto o esto es una trampa – dijo Abi.

- me rompes el corazón – dijo Monfenro avergonzado, Abi hablaba del tema sin importarle.

Grotle y Abi se fueron, debían ocuparse del asunto, y cuando Prinplup se fue del teatro, Abi y Grotle lo interceptaron, estaban solos, así que sería más fácil sacarle algo.

- oye Grotle, Prinplup siempre ha sido el mejor tenor de la escuela, entonces ¿Por qué tiene un papel insignificante en la obra que producirán a nivel profesional? – preguntó Abi.

- creo que porque Quilava canta mejor que Prinplup – dijo Grotle, Molestando a Prinplup.

- ¿Qué quieren? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Prinplup bastante molesto.

- ¿Cómo aprender las líneas del protagonista? Perdón no lo eres – provoco Grotle.

- por favor déjense de tonterías, me tengo que ir – Prinplup trato de excusarse.

- No lo creo, en especial porque tú fuiste el que destrozo el teatro, y plantaste la evidencia para deshacerte de la competencia, oh, me salió rima – reto Abi.

- no sé de qué me hablan, dejen de jugar a eso de los defensores del bien, la primaria ya se acabó, maduren, les haría bien – dijo Prinplup despectivamente.

- ¿madurar? ¿Como tú?, haciendo una rabieta de divo cuando el pingüinito no obtiene lo que quiere – dijo Grotle.

- no saben ni lo que dicen, yo no hago rabietas – trato de defenderse Prinplup.

- todos los del club de teatro te dicen el Divo, que pena, a nadie le caes bien – reto Abi.

- Pero al menos tengo la admiración de los otros – intento defenderse.

- no, todos admiran del club de teatro a las hermanas Eevee, a Zoroark y sus ilusiones, a Kadraba y sus impresionantes actuaciones dramáticas – comenzó a nombrar Grotle.

- no te olvides de la hermosa voz de Jigglypuff, a mi me gusta Seadra, tiene mucha actitud, y el talento nuevo, Quilava, soy su fan, canta muy lindo, es famoso – continuo la cuenta Abi.

- es un novato, no merece esa atención – dijo Prinplup tratando de esconder su molestia.

- sí, pero te quito el lugar que creías tener, creo que eso te molesto – dijo Grotle.

- yo debí haber sido el protagónico, pero no hice nada – Prinplup comenzaba a caer.

- destrozar el teatro, con la navaja de Zoroark, y con fósforos, de los cuales te hayas desecho posiblemente, hiciste todo eso, acusaste a Quilava, pero en caso de que no resultara, le podrías echar la culpa a Zoroark, y Quilava y Zoroark están detrás de la misma chica, así que hasta planeaste un motivo, me parece inteligente, pero bastante desesperado – dijo Abi.

-¿faltaste a clases para hacer eso? – interrogo Grotle.

- de acuerdo, sí fui yo, pero no tienen pruebas, y están locos si creen que voy a admitirlo, yo tome lecciones privadas de teatro y canto, yo estuve en el club buscando mi oportunidad desde primaria, yo si me esmere en la audición, pero no, Quilava improvisa un poco y todo creen que es mejor que yo, y ni siquiera me dan el segundo papel más importante, sino se lo dan a Zoroark, yo lo merecía, yo hice todo eso, y ahora, no importa nada, ya gane, si Quilava se queda, tendré el papel de Zoroark y si logro deshacerme de Quilava, tendre el lugar que me merezco – dijo Prinplup presumiendo, los había engañado, en realidad no lo tenían.

El timbre sonó, se les acabo el tiempo, Abi y Grotle no sabían qué hacer, según supieron, Quilava y Zoroark se echaban la culpa mutuamente, pues la maestra reconoció la navaja de Zoroark, pero el director sabía que Zoroark había perdido su mochila. Era una situación terrible, un inocente recibiría el castigo. Grotle terminaba su penúltima clase, cuando en la puerta volvió a aparecerse Monferno, que le entrego su celular.

- ahí está la prueba que tu y Abi necesitan, sé que no debo espiar y esas cosas, pero los seguí, estaba aburrido y grabe su conversación con Prinplup cuando el admitió ser culpable, haz lo que quieras con esto, solo devuélveme mi celular cuando termines – dijo Monferno y se fue.

Grotle reviso el celular, estaba en un archivo de audio que Monferno bautizo "EVIDENCIA", lo paso a su teléfono, y corrió a la oficina del director Raichu, donde seguían hablando con Quilava y Zoroark, para ver quien recibiría el castigo. Grotle presento la evidencia, y a todos no les quedo duda, el culpable era Prinplup, todo coincidía, en especial porque había faltado a su primera clase. Grotle por ir a clases tuvo que enterarse de todo después. Prinplup seria suspendido tres días por lo que hizo, llamaron a sus padres para que ellos pagaran por los daños al teatro, y obviamente lo expulsaron del club de teatro. Abi cuando supo eso, se alegro, y fue a felicitar a Grotle.

- muy bien Grotle, eres un genio, podría besarte, pero no, qué asco, ya sabes que no me gustas, pero entiendes, eres malo, no me dijiste que grabaste la conversación, esto es increíble, por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos, pero no, somos geniales – celebro Abi.

- de hecho el crédito no es mío, Monferno grabo la conversación, y me la dio – confeso Grotle.

Abi se quedo quieta, estaba sorprendida, pero luego volvió a hablar.

- estoy impresionada, muy, muy impresionada, le dijimos que no hiciera, y lo hizo a pesar de que pudiera fallar en el trato, además le era indiferente – no salía de la sorpresa.

- quizá solo era malo para divertirse, al parecer es tan hiperactivo como tú – dijo Grotle.

Abi se fue a su entrenamiento de Gimnasia, ya era la salida, entonces Quilava se acerco a Grotle.

- Muchas gracias por demostrar mi inocencia, y la de Zoroark, te debo la vida – dijo Quilava.

- no exageres,pero también deberías agradecerle a Monferno, lo hizo sin cobrar – dijo Grotle.

- Monferno ayudando gratis, eso es nuevo, bueno debo irme, gracias amigo – agradeció y se fue.

Grotle estaba feliz de que todo resultara bien, en eso Monferno apareció.

- oye Grotle, devuélveme a mi hijo, lo extraño mucho – pidió Monferno.

- Claro aquí tienes – dijo dándole el celular – lo que hiciste fue excelente.

- solo estaba aburrido y dije, porque no – dijo Monferno.

- Abi se quedo impresionada, así que si es una trampa y le rompes el corazón, te las veras conmigo, pero si no, podríamos ser amigos – dijo Grotle muy animado.

- ¡SI! TENGO UN AMIGO – celebro Monferno – ¿enserio soy tan Forever Alone? – se dio cuenta.

Grotle se rio un poco, pero la risa no duro mucho, Prinplup quizá tuvo lo que se merecía, había llegado muy lejos, pero era triste que solo le importara la admiración de los otros, si Monferno resulto rescatable porque no Prinplup, y en ese momento apareció el rey de Roma.

Prinplup, caminaba a toda prisa, tenía una cajita de joyería en las aletas, Grotle al verlo se preocupo, no parecía estar bien, creyó que le reclamaría, pero solo se paso de largo hacia la fachada de la escuela.

- vamos, algo me dice que va hacer una locura – le dijo a Monferno, y ambos fueron detrás de él.

Como en todas las salidas, la fachada de la escuela estaba llena de pokemons adolescentes, en la fuente de la escuela, estaba Milotic, la pokemon más bonita de la secundaria, como siempre acompañada de su amiga Kirlia. Prinplup, se acerco directo hacia ella, y dijo en voz alta.

- MILOTIC – con eso todos voltearon a verlo, y ya era muy tarde para que Grotle y Monferno lo detuvieran, Prinplup, iba a hacer un último acto desesperado por atención.

- Milotic ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile? – dijo Prinplup apoyándose en una rodilla y abriendo la caja de joyería que llevaba, mostrando un collar con diamantes y perlas.

Todos miraban aquello con asombro, Milotic se sintió rara, eso era incomodo, no quería rechazarlo y ser mala, pero no tenía idea de quién era ese chico.

- me siento halagada, pero, lo lamento, ni siquiera te conozco, no puedo aceptar tu regalo, perdona – Milotic trato de rechazarlo con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Todos se burlaron de aquel acto, Prinplup se veía realmente acabado, y cuando todos se dispersaron, Grotle se acerco a Prinplup.

- me parece que en estos momento te vendría bien un amigo – dijo Grotle.

- no me importa – dijo Prinplup tratando de salvar su orgullo, sin éxito.

- es una oferta de paz, si puedo ser amigo de Monferno, podríamos volver a ser amigos los tres, si quieres, es tu decisión, deberías dejar de creer que puedes ser el centro de todo, y hacer un cambio, deja de buscar admiración, que por eso ahora estas solo – dijo Grotle.

Prinplup se fue, al parecer tendría que sufrir un poco más para aprender la lección. Monferno y Grotle caminaban a casa, cuando alguien grito por detras.

- GROTLE ESPERA – lo llamaba Leafeon.

- hola Leafeon – la saludo Grotle mientras se detenía y Monferno entraba en modo "soy invisible".

- solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste, fue impresionante – dijo Leafeon.

- no fui solo yo, mis amigos me ayudaron – dijo Grotle.

- ¿te veré en los ensayos de teatro? – preguntó ella.

- claro que sí, ahora debo ir a casa, pero estaré ahí el miércoles – prometió Grotle.

- me alegra, nos vemos – se despidió ella.

- nos vemos – se despidió Grotle mientras la veía alejarse.

- oye invítala ya al baile, se nota que le gustas, adelante – lo animo Monferno.

- la invitare el miércoles, quiero hacer que sienta que me conoce un poco más – dijo Grotle.

Grotle se sentía extraño, era un chico tranquilo que se metía en cada locura, y esas locuras aumentaron de nivel en la secundaria, ahora aunque aun desconfiaba de Monferno un poco, podía llamarlo amigo, y posiblemente lo pondría en buen camino, impresiono a la "indicada", y se sintió un héroe, la secundaria resultaba desconcertante, pero estaba orgulloso, de ser el bueno, a pesar de lo que eso implicase… (Esta historia continuara…).

**Nota: Hola, el próximo capítulo será acerca de Dewott, y los iniciales de Unova/Teselia, comenten, que eso me motiva seguir escribiendo esta locura, gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. No permitido (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**NO PERMITIDO (parte 1)**

Martes, tan solo a cuatro días del primer baile de la secundaria, Dewott no debía perder el tiempo, las chicas más bonitas, posiblemente ya tenían pareja, y él no quería aparecerse ahí solo. Aunque tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, Devi, su hermana gemela, desde hacía una semana, andaba viéndose a escondidas con Marshtomp, desde que se habían conocido en la fiesta de Corsola, Marshtomp al verla, dijo que era "sexy" y comenzó a ligar, ningún chico que dijese eso era digno de ella, su hermanita, la genio que tenía una beca en una escuela privada, sus intenciones no podían ser buenas, o eso pensaba Dewott, pues su hermana estaba en una escuela de solo hembras, era algo ingenua, y él no podía permitir que se aprovechasen de ella.

Estaba dormido, hasta que su mamá le toco la puerta, TOC-TOC "hijo despierta, ya son las cinco y media" le grito del otro lado de la puerta. Dewott no estaba acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora, pero tenía planes antes de la escuela, así que le pidió a su mamá que lo despertara más temprano, se puso en acción y se alisto. Entro a desayunar a la cocina, y noto que Devi ya estaba saliendo.

- oye hermanita ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? – pregunto Dewott.

- tengo algo que hacer antes de clases, ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? – pregunto Devi.

- también tengo algo que hacer, pero responde la pregunta – insistió Dewott.

- lo siento tengo que irme, adiós – se despidió Devi y se fue.

Dewott tenía un mal presentimiento, pero él tenía que darse prisa, comió rápido y salió diez minutos después de Devi, en vez de tomar la ruta de siempre, se desvió un par de calles, a una florería, la única que abría tan temprano, quizá porque la dueña era una sunflora. El plan era comprar un ramillete, pero de repente, todo se torno asqueroso. En la puerta, Devi, estaba entre los brazos de Marshtomp, compartiendo su primer beso, era algo tierno, pero Dewott no lo soporto, entro en pánico, y arrojo una de sus conchas contra la cabeza de Marshtomp.

- aléjate de mi hermana – le dijo Dewott amenazante a Marshtomp.

- ¿Dewott, qué haces aquí? – pregunto Devi molesta y avergonzada.

- tranquilo Dewott, no es la gran cosa – trato de justificarse Marshtomp.

- solo vine a comprar algo, no a ver aun indecente aprovechándose de mi hermanita, vamos Devi, él no te merece – dijo Dewott tomando de la pata a Devi para llevársela.

- NO – se negó Devi – él no se provechaba de mí, lo deje besarme porque ya llevamos saliendo más de una semana, me trajo aquí para comprarme flores, porque realmente se preocupa por mí, Dewott esto tiene que acabar, saldré con Marshtomp, te guste a no – dijo Devi con firmeza.

- Dewott, no me quiero aprovechar de Devi, basta amigo, solo quiero salir con ella, te prometo que la cuidare bien – dijo Marshtomp intentando arreglar las cosas con Dewott.

- eres amigo de Grovyle, y todos saben cómo es con las chicas, no confió en ti – dijo Dewott.

- mejor vámonos Marshtomp, me compraras flores otro día – dijo Devi tomándolo de la pata.

Ambos se fueron, Dewott los dejo irse, no porque quisiera, sino porque el tiempo se le acababa, entro en la florería, y pidió un ramillete de lavanda en una caja para obsequio, y la florista se lo preparo en unos minutos, Dewott pago por esa pequeña y delicada caja con flores, se fijo en la hora en su celular, las clases comenzaban en veinte minutos y estaba a casi media hora de distancia, Dewott corrió, cuidando que su arreglo floral no se estropeara. Y logro cruzar la entrada de la escuela justo un segundo antes de que sonara el timbre. Fue tranquilo a su clase de Instrucción para Iniciales, se sentó y Pignite se le acerco.

- hola Dewott ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto mirando la cajita.

- es mi mejor chance para conseguir pareja para el baile – dijo Dewott, enseñando el contenido.

- flores en una caja ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? – dudo Pignite de la convicción de Dewott.

- es lavanda, la flor favorita de la chica que voy a invitar, consulte con una experta, y me aseguro que con esto no podía fallar – presumió Dewott, seguro de su triunfo.

- Adivino, Servine te dijo que comprar – dijo Pignite, exponiendo a Dewott.

- no te burles, es la ventaja de tener una amiga hembra, además necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, el baile es el viernes, y si no lo logro hoy, seré el único inicial sin pareja.

- no de hecho – dijo Servine aproximándose tranquila a sus amigos – hable con Monferno, cerro su negocio por ahora, pero me dijo todo sobre el estado de las parejas de los iniciales.

- Entonces dinos, como es el asunto – insistió Pignite.

- a ver… Charmeleon y Braixen son la pareja de moda, Corsola le dijo que sí a Wartortle después de mucha insistencia, y no creo que duren más allá del baile, Ivysaur a decir verdad tiene muchas esperanzas de llevar a Bayleef al baile, o cuando menos que estén juntos toda la noche, Quilava está detrás de Flareon, no sé cuantas esperanzas tenga, pero tiene el apoyo de todas las hermanas Eevee, Croconaw tuvo siete rechazos, no creo que tenga oportunidad, Combusken tiene una cita a ciegas, Marshtomp irá con tu hermana … – Servine fue interrumpida.

- NO LO PERMITIRE – grito Dewott muy molesto.

- tranquilo, Dewott, conocemos a Marshtomp desde Mudkip es un buen chico – dijo Pignite.

- no se puede confiar en él – pero tuvo que calmarse – como sea, Servine continua.

- deberías mantener la compostura, no puedes seguir así, Devi tiene todo el derecho a salir con alguien, no podrás evitarlo – dijo Servine bastante segura de lo que decía.

- ¡no mientras yo respire!, pero por favor volvamos a lo de las parejas – insistió Dewott.

- como quieras, ¿Dónde me quede? – Rememoro Servine – A sí, Monferno asegura que si todo sale bien tendrá pareja, Grotle invitara a una de las Eevee, al parecer se gustan, Prinplup se humillo invitando a Milotic, y está suspendido, dudo que sepamos algo de él en el baile, Pignite es el único de nosotros que tiene pareja, Grumpig te dijo que sí, felicidades, y los nuevos no se quedan atrás, Quilladin irá con Liligant y Braixen logro que Vaporeon le diga que sí a Frogadier.

- oye hasta donde sabía te invitaron, y ¿Qué paso con Grovyle? – pregunto Pignite.

- rechace a esos chicos, no creo que vaya al baile, y Grovyle, perdón, me olvide de él, no tiene esperanzas – dijo Servine un poco incomoda.

Después de un rato, alguien se acerco a los iniciales de Teselia/Unova, Combusken, parecía estar muy incomodo.

- hola, oye Dewott, Marshtomp me mando a decirte que en primer lugar ya no somos amigos de Grovyle, él ya no quiere hablarnos, y que lamenta el incidente de esta mañana, y que espera poder hablar contigo para que las cosas se queden tranquilas, y que no tiene malas intenciones con tu hermana – dijo Combusken avergonzado, estaba haciéndole un favor a su amigo.

- No, solo dile que se aleje de mi hermana – dijo Dewott bastante hostil.

- tranquilo, yo solo soy el mensajero – trato de calmarlo Combusken.

- oye Combusken ¿Por qué se pelearon con Grovyle? – pregunto Servine.

- porque nos reímos de él por una cosa que hizo – dijo Combusken aun más nervioso.

- ¿tuvo algo que ver con… lo que reciclaste de mi basura? – pregunto Servine, se notaba que hablaba en clave, pero Dewott y Pignite no sabían de que se trataba.

- yo no abrí el pico, pero sí, Grovyle nos conto sobre su basura, con detalle, nos reímos de él por actuar como un tonto y se acabo, no dije nada – dijo Combusken algo incomodo.

Dewott no tenía ni idea de que ocurría, pero Servine parecía calmada, Servine si bien era la señorita orgullo y compostura, era una buena amiga, siempre cuidando de sus amigos, pero jamás admitía algo que la hiciese ver mal o débil, y siempre mantenía la calma y la pose, podía ser un hueso duro de roer, en especial si no se lo había contado a sus amigos. Pero no importaba, Servine seguramente podría manejarlo, a pesar de todo era madura, y muy independiente, de hecho, se podía dar el lujo de estar cuidando y regañando a sus amigos.

La clase de Instrucción para iniciales término, Dewott tenía que actuar ya, tenía su arreglo floral en las patas, Pignite le rociaba colonia masculina, y Servine le arreglaba el pelo y los bigotes.

- no exageren, invitare a una chica a un baile, no voy a concursar en un concurso de belleza – se quejo Dewott, por el exceso de cuidado de sus amigos.

- se dice participar en un concurso, no concursar en un concurso, es redundante – regaño Servine.

- Deberías agradecer la ayuda, a mí nadie me ayudo – dijo Pignite.

- ok, gracias, pero sé que podre hacerlo, tengo todo bajo control – se confió Dewott.

- no lo sé Dewott, las mejores chicas consiguen pareja rápido, y las que quedan son las odiosas, y las que no son bonitas, porque dudo que alguien más rechace a todos como yo – dijo Servine.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Dewott.

- Bueno, Cinccino, es una niña linda, pero si realmente valiera la pena, ya tendría pareja, o espera al indicado… - y de nuevo fue interrumpida.

- ¿Cómo tu? – pregunto Pignite interrumpiendo.

- no, yo no espero a nadie, solo no quiero ir al baile para estar pendiente de una pareja, si voy, será para divertirme, no por alguien – explico Servine – y volviendo a Cinccino, si espera a alguien no tienes oportunidad, pero si te dice que sí, entonces, deberías preocuparte, seguro tiene algo malo, sino la hubieran invitado antes, en todo caso sería mejor que invitaras a una chica no tan bonita, seguramente hay chicas simpáticas sin pareja, no muy bonitas, pero agradables.

- es el primer baile de secundaria, debo ir con una chica bonita – dijo Dewott.

- tenias que ser macho – se quejo Servine.

- escucha a Servine, tiene razón, el baile es para divertirse, y te diviertes con alguien que te caiga bien, no con alguien que se vea bien – aconsejo Pignite…

Y después de muchos más regaños de Servine, por fin Dewott se acerco a Cinccino, que conversaba con su amiga Emolga, se puso nervioso, pero aun así se acerco.

- hola chicas – saludo Dewott – Cinccino podría hablar contigo a solas – pidió.

- claro, los dejo solos – dijo Emolga retirándose, parecía intuir lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – se apresuro a decir Cinccino.

- Bueno, quería darte esto – dijo Dewott entregándole la caja, y al ver el arreglo de flores se le iluminaron los ojos, sonreía, lo cual le indico a Dewott, su triunfo – sé que son lindas, pero no como tú, solo quería saber si ¿quisieras ir a la baile conmigo? – lo pregunto.

Cinccino se abrazo a Dewott, y le dijo.

- claro que sí, fue precioso, como supiste que mi flor favorita es la lavanda, es perfecto – dijo ella.

Dewott se sentía un campeón, y fue a decírselo a sus amigos.

- ¡Epic Win! Lo logre, ya tengo pareja para el baile – presumió.

- No seas presumido, yo tengo pareja desde la otra semana y no digo nada – le dijo Pignite.

Pignite no siempre era la voz de la razón, pero era confiable, a diferencia de Dewott, le preocupaba muy poco lo que pensaran de él, y curiosamente todos lo querían, y cuando Servine no estaba, él estaba en la obligación de hacer reaccionar a Dewott.

Las cosas en la escuela estaban tranquilas, conseguir pareja le subió el ánimo a Dewott, era la hora del almuerzo, y Servine estaba con sus amigas, Braixen y Bayleef, así que los chicos creyeron que estarían solos, caminaban tranquilos hasta que vieron a Grovyle solo, llevaba un tiempo sin hablar con sus amigos, y Pignite planteo una idea interesante.

- ¿crees que él nos pueda decir que le pasa Servine? – dijo Pignite.

- no sé, ¿Por qué crees que Grovyle lo sabe? – dijo Dewott que ya se había olvidado del asunto.

- en primer lugar, siempre saca el tema de Grovyle si lo mencionan, pero a la vez parece querer ignorarlo, creo que algo pasa – dijo Pignite.

- no estoy seguro, pero hablémosle, lleva peleado con sus amigos un tiempo – dijo Dewott.

Se acercaron a Grovyle que los saludo, algo indiferente.

- hola – les dijo apenas.

- ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? – pregunto Dewott.

- adelante – dijo Grovyle prestándoles más atención.

- oye Grovyle, hay algo que quería preguntarte ¿paso algo contigo y Servine? – pregunto Pignite.

- creo que no debiste preguntárselo tan directamente – le advirtió Dewott.

- descuiden está bien preguntar – dijo Grovyle, lo que era raro, pues solía tener un carácter algo difícil - ¿Qué les dijo Servine?

- nada, por eso preguntamos, supimos que te peleaste con Marshtomp y Combusken, y que tuvo que ver con Servine – confeso Dewott.

- sí, es complicado, y no sé si quiero que lo sepan, podría poner en riesgo la reputación de Servine, es algo extraño – dijo Grovyle que parecía muy complacido.

- dinos, nunca juzgaríamos a Servine – dijo Pignite.

- está bien, pero no creo que deban decirle a ella que yo se los dije – dijo Grovyle y luego bajo el tono de su voz – durante las vacaciones, nos encontramos, y ella apareció enamorada de mí, era una pesadilla, nunca creí que me pudiera perseguir de esa forma, luego regresamos a clases y ella fingió que nada paso, pero cuando comencé a ir tras Bayleef, ella se molesto, como sea, creo que rechaza a todos los chicos por mí, Combusken se molesto conmigo porque él fue rechazado por Braixen, y no quería que yo rechazara a Servine, pero no me gusta, no puedo hacer nada, y Marshtomp lo apoyo – conto Grovyle, una versión distorsionada de los hechos.

- entiendo con el orgullo de Servine, imposible que lo admita – dijo Dewott.

- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Servine? Podría sorprenderte – sugirió Pignite.

- no, sé que es su amiga, pero a mí me parece molesta, es bonita y todo, pero no deja su pose, es orgullosa, y todo el tiempo te dice que hacer, odio que corrija como hablo, y no es nada dulce, no creo que pueda con algo así – dijo Grovyle.

- si casi no se hablan ¿cómo sabes cómo es? – pregunto Pignite, haciendo que Dewott lo notase.

- ahora, aun en contra de mi voluntad, ella es mi compañera de Herbolaria – dijo Grovyle.

- bueno, no importa al final, ya se le pasara a Servine – dijo Dewott para relajar el ambiente…

La charla rápidamente cambio de rumbo, de Servine, hasta la reciente victoria de Dewott, a cosas típicas, y planes para el baile, incluso Grovyle le dio un par de consejos a Dewott para alejar a Marshtomp de Devi, y con eso Dewott se olvido de lo que noto hacía rato. En un momento Grovyle parecía haberse integrado a ese grupo. Al final del almuerzo, Dewott se iba a su clase de Ataque y Defensa especial, y se encontró con Cinccino.

- hola Dewott, una pregunta, ya que el baile es elegante ¿ya tienes el traje que usaras? – pregunto.

- no todavía, pero después de clases iremos con Pignite a esa galería que queda aquí cerca para reservar los trajes que alquilaremos – dijo Dewott.

- perfecto, nos veremos en la puerta de la galería, quiero que nos veamos lindos, así que quiero asegurarme que tu traje convine con mi vestido, será de color lavanda, como mi flor favorita, y hay que tomarnos una foto juntos para mi Pokebook, claro luego – dijo ella muy entusiasmada y continuaba hablando ….

Servine iba también a su clase de Ataque y Defensa especial, cuando vio a Dewott posando para un avergonzó selfie mandando un besito, y no pudo evitar salvarlo.

- Oye Dewott, necesito tu ayuda con la tarea, ¿vienes? – lo llamo haciendo que se despidiera y se alejara de Cinccino, antes de tomar la foto.

- ¿qué tarea? – pregunto Dewott asustado.

- descuida ninguna, solo era para que Cinccino te dejara en paz – explico Servine.

- pues gracias, me trata como si fuésemos novios o algo así, es asfixiante – dijo Dewott.

- pues tenía razón, tu eres un superficial y lo pagaras, Cinccino por lo que veo es una de esas niñas súper cursis, y muy vanidosa, has visto cuanta laca usa en el pelo, y si quiere combinar sus atuendos y tomarte esas fotos, prepárate, que eso solo es el comienzo, seguramente no quiere una pareja para el baile, quiere un novio-mascota alias príncipe consentidor – dijo Servine.

- no creo, solo está emocionada – la defendió Dewott, más porque no quería que fuese así.

Servine no dijo nada más y tomo asiento en su sitio en la clase, Dewott ahora tenía miedo, no le molestaría a salir con una chica como Cinccino, pero no quería ser el novio mascota de ella, aunque quizá solo era una romántica y por eso hacía lo que hacía, en todo caso no tendria que preocuparse, y aunque llego a esa conclusión, durante todo el día pensó en cómo hacer para calmar a su cita, porque si no era ella, iría solito al baile.

Al final de las clases, Dewott salía con sus amigos, y en la puerta de la escuela, estaba Devi, al ver a su hermano trato de esconderse, pero no lo logro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Devi? – le pregunto Dewott sospechando.

- nos dejaron salir algo temprano de la escuela, vine a ver a Marshtomp, tenía que hablar con él después del incidente de esta mañana, y ya basta, deberías aceptar que vamos a seguir viéndonos, soy tu hermana mayor, no puedes evitarlo – le dijo Devi muy segura.

- escucha Devi, él no te conviene, el día de la fiesta dijo que eras sexy, solo porque eres bonita le gustas, no te quiere por nada más – trato de explicarle.

- eso ya lo sabía, lo escuche hablando con sus amigos, pero lo hubiera dejado de ver si es que solo fuera por eso, me escucha, y es tierno, y lucha por mí, y créeme hermanito que puedes ser muy odioso cuando te lo propones, y aun así él no se rinde – explico Devi.

Pignite, se sintió en el deber de calmar a su amigo, así que se acerco a él, trato de tirar de su brazo para moverlo y le dijo.

- oye Dewott, no teníamos que ir a la galería, vas necesitar un traje ahora que tienes pareja – dijo.

- espera, debo hacer entrar en razón a mi hermana – protesto Dewott.

Pignite se retiro, con Servine, diciéndole a Dewott que lo verían en la galería.

-REACCIONA DEVI, no es correcto, eres ingenua… – entonces Devi se defendió.

- ¿entonces soy ingenua por estar en una escuela de solo chicas? ¿Me crees tonta? Madura, las cosas no son así – reto Devi, y las cosas no mejoraban pues en ese momento apareció Marshtomp.

- Marshtomp ¡NO TIENES PERMITIDO ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA! – grito Dewott.

- No evitaras que la siga viendo, ella es increíble, y no me detendré por un hermano celoso, he sido paciente contigo Dewott, pero esto es el colmo – dijo Marshtomp, ya se estaba cansando.

- NO me obligues a atacarte – amenazo Dewott.

- adelante, no te temo, de todos modos soy más fuerte – dijo Marshtom, retándolo.

Dewott ataco con concha filo, directo en Marshtomp, entonces él uso hidro-pulso, Dewott contraatacó con Aqua Jet, era una pelea muy pareja, Devi intentaba separarlos, pero era inútil, en un momento, los profesores aparecieron, y la pelea se detuvo. Devi estaba molesta con Dewott, y se fue con Marshtomp a pesar de los intentos de Dewott por separalos.

Dewott camino lentamente a la galería, cuando reviso la hora, había pasado casi media hora en la pelea, y solo cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de Cinccino. La cual estaba molesta esperándolo.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! Hace una hora debíamos vernos, esto es horrible, ¡estoy tan molesta!, ya debo irme a casa, y no elegimos tu traje, mas te vale que te asegures de que combine con mi vestido, u olvídate de mí – hizo un pequeño berrinche mientras se iba.

Dewott ni pudo evitarlo, solo entro en la galería, hasta la tienda en la que alquilaban trajes y encontró a Servine buscando corbatas para Pignite mientras él jugaba con su traje a ser espía.

- te peleaste con Marshtomp – dijo Servine al verlo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – se admiro Dewott.

- publicaron fotos en Pokebook – dijo Mostrando su celular con las fotos.

- Estas llegando muy lejos, deja que Devi salga con él – sugirió Pignite, mientras Servine le ponía una corbata roja y él se la anudaba – además eso es tener doble moral, tú no quieres que Devi salga con Marshtomp, porque supuestamente a él solo le importa que sea bonita, pero solo invitaste a Cinccino al baile por ser bonita – le reclamo Pignite.

- y lo estas pagando, escuchamos hasta aquí el berrinchito que te hizo en la puerta – dijo Servine con algo de risa – aunque yo también estaría furiosa si me dejaran esperando casi una hora.

- ok, ya entendí, pero ahora debo conseguir un traje que combine con su vestido, es color lavanda y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso – dijo Dewott, en realidad no le gustaba ser el más inmaduro de sus amigos.

Pignite ya tenía que irse, reservo el traje que Servine le había elegido, listo para alquilarlo antes de baile. Servine por otra parte se quedo buscándole un traje a Dewott.

- sabes, esto es difícil, tu piel es azul y se verá ridícula con la mayoría de colores neutros que combinan con el lavanda – decía Servine mientras revisaba los trajes.

- perdón, no creí que elegir un traje fuese difícil – dijo Dewott mientras se probaba camisas.

- no importa, me da la oportunidad de hacer cosas de chicas con mis chicos – bromeo Servine.

Dewott se rio un poco, Servine eligió para él un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca, y entre las corbatas encontró una con un estampado azul, con toques rojos y degrade morado oscuro, y se la puso en el cuello a Dewott.

- listo, ahora solo anúdate la corbata para ver como se ve todo junto – indico Servine.

- pues, no sé cómo hacer eso – dijo Dewott algo avergonzado.

Servine suspiro, se acerco a Dewott, y por sus patas extremadamente cortas, tuvo que ponerse realmente cerca de él, casi con su nariz en el hocico de su amigo, se escucho a la distancia el sonido de una cámara, lo ignoraron y Servine le anudo la corbata, luego se alejo, lo reviso.

- perfecto, lo hice, te ves bien – dijo Servine satisfecha de su trabajo.

Después de reservar el traje, Dewott se fue pensando en lo que había pasado, para hacer que Cinccino dejara de estar molesta, tendría que llevarle flores otra vez, y quizá ahora estaría peleado con Devi, así que debería considerar una tregua con Marshtomp, pero las cosas que se avecinaban eran peores, y más llenas de drama … (esta historia continuara).


	10. No permitido (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**NO PERMITIDO (parte 2)**

Dewott llegaba a casa aquel martes, como había ido a reservar su traje, llego algo tarde y su comida lo esperaba en el microondas, y mientras calentaba su comida fue a dejar su mochila en su cuarto, al pasar en frente del cuarto de Devi, y escucho como madre e hija hablaban.

-… Es una decisión importante, me parece que deberías considerarlo mejor – sugería su madre.

- ya sé, pero la secundaria pokemon será mejor, tiene buenos programas extracurriculares, y hablando de estadísticas, mayor numero de egresados exitosos – decía Debí.

- entiendo, pero ¿no será por tu novio? – pregunto su mamá.

- mamá, tú misma sabes que mi beca está condicionada, será lo mejor – dijo Devi.

- bien, lo hablare con tu padre – dijo su mamá.

Dewott huyo de ahí, antes de que su mamá lo viera, y analizo lo que había oído, Devi quería renunciar a su beca en la escuela privada para entrar a la secundaria de Dewott, pero porque, a menos que lo hiciera por Marshtomp, y Dewott como hermano sobreprotector, no iba a permitir que su hermana renunciara a una escuela privada, por un chico que decía que ella era sexy. Pero antes de que Dewott pudiera hacer algo, se metió en problemas, como se había peleado en la escuela habían llamado a su mamá, y esta como toda madre, le quito el celular y el internet a Dewott por el resto de la tarde. Devi le hizo la ley del hielo, estaba muy molesta, pero Dewott no sabía que Devi estaba molestaba porque la subestimo, no tanto por atacar a su novio, era cierto estaba enamorada de Marshtomp, pero Dewott podía salir con chicas, incluso ser un idiota superficial, pero ella no podía ver a nadie, porque supuestamente no estaba lista, y era ingenua, eso era lo peor, y ni siquiera su hermano podía ser feliz por ella.

Al día siguiente, Dewott volvió a despertarse temprano, a suerte esta vez no hubo escenita asquerosa y fue de vuelta a la florería esta vez le compro un ramo de flores de lavanda y violetas a Cinccino, y fue a la escuela, pero claro, él no sabía nada de flores, así que se fue con Servine para preguntarle, si había comprado lo correcto. Lo curioso es que algunos pokemons lo miraban mal, llego donde Servine.

- Hola Servine, las compre para Cinccino ¿le gustaran? – pregunto.

- si le gustaran, pero comprarle flores no resolverá todos tus problemas, mejor que no nos vea juntos – dijo Servine molesta, y se fue, doblando el pasillo, se topo con Grovyle, él se quedo mirándola y desviaba su mirada hacía Dewott. Fue incomodo para todos hasta que Grovyle dijo.

- ¿enserio, con Dewott? – dijo Grovyle como reclamándole, parecía algo molesto.

- eso no es tu asunto, lo recuerdas – dijo Servine desafiante y complacida, se alejo de Grovyle.

Dewott prefirió no sacar conclusiones, y saludo a Grovyle.

- hola Grovyle – lo saludo.

- hola Dewott, un consejo, Servine no te conviene – le dijo y se fue sin dar explicaciones.

Eso no era bueno, algo pasaba, porque todos actuaban raro, Dewott, prefirió averiguarlo luego, fue a buscar a Cinccino para darle las flores, y la encontró.

- Cinccino, lamento lo de ayer, traje estas flores para compensarte – dijo Dewott, pero Cinccino parecía aun más molesta, tanto que arrojo las flores.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME! ERES UN HIJO DE DITTO, MALDITO INFIEL – le grito y luego se puso llorosa – mejor no me hubieras invitado jamás si en realidad te gustaba Servine, y yo creí que eras un buen chico – le estaba haciendo una escenita en medio del pasillo con todos mirando.

- ¡¿qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – pregunto Dewott alarmado y confundido.

- NO ME MIENTAS, todos ya lo vieron en pokebook, Emolga te vio ayer con Servine en la galería, besándose – le dijo Cinccino llorosa de nuevo, saco su celular y se lo mostro.

La foto era cuando Servine le anudaba la corbata a Dewott, por las patitas cortas de Servine estaban demasiado cerca, y el ángulo hacía que pareciera que realmente se besaban, pero no, Servine tenía su nariz, no sus labios, cerca de su hocico en ese momento, y nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo como eso, Servine era su amiga, casi era como una segunda madre, no le gustaba, y como lo publicaron en pokebook seguramente las personas ya hablaban y eso molesto a Servine.

- Cinccino, no, esa foto no es lo que parece… – trato de explicarle y fue interrumpido.

- NO MIENTAS, SE VE CLARO LO QUE HACEN EN ESA FOTO – le grito.

- no ella me anudaba la corbata mientras me probaba un traje – le dijo, y los pokemons que veían alrededor, comenzaron a susurrar.

- fíjate bien en la foto, estoy con el traje que Servine me ayudó a combinar, ella se acerco así porque sus patas son diminutas, si se acercaba un poco más, lo más probable es que le hubiese mordido la nariz, ella no me gusta, además quien besa con los ojos abiertos – dijo esperando que entendiera.

Cinccino se quedo en silencio "gracias a Arceus que ya no grita", pensó Dewott. Hubo muchos susurros, pero a suerte, la caballería llego. Grotle y Abi aparecieron alejando a todos los demás pokemons diciendo "no hay nada que ver, vayan a clases", y lo más sorprendente, Monferno también estaba ayudando a dispersar a los espectadores. Al final Cinccino dijo.

- está bien, perdón, supongo que debí analizarlo antes, pero aunque te doy el beneficio de la duda, no quiero que te acerques a Servine por ahora, me darían celos – dijo Cinccino.

Dewott no quería responder a eso, Servine era su amiga y posiblemente la necesitará para no fallar en el baile, pero si no era Cinccino, no sería nadie. Y justo lo salvo la campana, el timbre sonó, indicando que debía ir a clases.

- hablamos de esto luego – le dijo retirándose, se fue en compañía de Monferno, Grotle y Abi.

- No deberías tener amigas mujeres si sales con Cinccino, es súper-celosa – le advirtió Abi.

- No importa, solo es mi pareja para el baile, no somos novios – dijo Dewott y Monferno se rio.

- jajaja, créeme, cuando mi negocio estaba abierto, y aun recopilaba información de todos lados, llegue a investigar muy bien a esa niña, no solo es celosa, es enamoradiza, para ella una invitación al baile significa casémonos – le dijo Monferno.

- dejen a Dewott en paz, no necesita más problemas – dijo Grotle.

Dewott ahora se sentía estúpido, debió escuchar a Servine e invitar a una chica que no pidiera tanto, no tan bonita, pero agradable. Pignite también tenía razón, el baile era para divertirse, no para presumir una bonita pareja, y también tenía doble moral, ahora él era exactamente lo que pensaba de Marshtomp, tenía que acabar con eso, quizá no era tarde para deshacerse de Cinccino. Pignite lo ayudo a practicar que le diría a Cinccino para evitar más escenitas, pero Servine no quería hablar con él, en pokebook, la insultaron muy duramente por la supuesta infidelidad, quizá Dewott ya había desmentido todo, pero el orgullo de Servine había sido dañado.

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Dewott no quería encontrarse con Cinccino, tenía miedo de comenzar otra escenita al terminar con ella, así que estaba un poco paranoico, quería esconderse, y lo hizo, se fue hacia el Invernadero de la escuela, pero no lo pensó bien, porque mientras estaba sentado entre los arbustos, vio algo que no creyó posible, Servine y Grovyle, hablando, era muy difícil decir si estaban coqueteando o pelando, y para Dewott fue realmente espeluznante.

- creí que si yo invitaba a Bayleef al baile, ya no era tu asunto, no tenias porque ponerte en mi contra – le dijo Grovyle, poniéndose frente a ella, desafiándola.

- la defendí por ser mi amiga, no creas que me quiero involucrar contigo – le dijo Servine tranquila.

- creo que aun estas enamorada de mi, y por eso te dedicas a fastidiarme – le respondió Grovyle.

- si claro, tú te mueres por mí, te arrepientes de haberme terminado – desafío Servine algo juguetona, pero agresiva.

- no, solo quise librarme de ti, eras una pesadilla, y ahora la maldición es de Dewott – dijo Grovyle.

- más bien estas celoso de Dewott, él es el doble de pokemon que tu, además ya no tienes esperanzas, tú mismo arrojaste a Bayleef a los brazos de Ivysaur, aquí tu eres el perdedor – dijo Servine sintiéndose vencedora.

- No he perdido nada, Bayleef se muere por mí, soy su primer amor, Ivysaur se hará a un lado, ya lo sé, y no me agradas, así que deja de entrometerte – le dijo Grovyle confiado.

- típico de Grovyle, te crees irresistible, pero eres frágil, a la mínima burla, te rompes, por eso te alejaste de Combusken y Marshtomp, y por eso terminaste conmigo, no porque en realidad te parezca desagradable, me das tanta lastima – dijo Servine alejándose de Grovyle.

Grovyle se fue por su lado y Servine por el suyo, Dewott, se espanto, pero luego lo analizo, Grovyle y Servine aun sentían algo el uno por el otro, por eso Grovyle estaba celoso de él, pensó que la foto era real, y Servine aun sentía algo por él, sino no trataría de poner a Grovyle celoso, y ya era obvia la mentira de Grovyle, era curioso de hecho, la chica más orgullosa de la escuela, y el chico más orgulloso, terminaron juntos, cuando Dewott lo pensaba, al principio creyó que sería un de esas relaciones toxicas, pero de hecho, podía ayudar a ambos a superar su orgullo. Dewott quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no tenía ni idea, y Pignite tampoco sabía cómo hacer eso cuando Dewott se lo conto.

- … no sé ni que pensar de esto, no tenía ni idea – dijo Pignite aun impactado.

- Me parece que de hecho tiene sentido, ambos son híper-orgullosos, son tan iguales que era inevitable, claro que ambos actúan inmaduros, Servine no deja de fastidiarlo, y Grovyle actúa como un patán – dijo Dewott, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el maduro por una vez.

En eso Cinccino se apareció, y al ver a Dewott se le acerco.

- Dewott, me dejaste en suspenso, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto Cinccino.

- lo siento Cinccino, pero…– a Dewott se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba la idea de otro berrinche, en especial en la cafetería, con todos los demás pokemons de la secundaria presentes, pero alguien hablo por él.

- lo que Dewott quiere decirte es que no quiere ir al baile contigo, porque actúas como si estuviesen saliendo, lo cual no te corresponde, mandarle a que no me hable, y hacerle berrinches en público, también me debes una disculpa por ensuciar mi reputación con esa foto en pokebook, pero no te sientas mal, él te hizo sufrir, mejor siéntete libre – dijo Servine firme y segura.

- eres un tonto – le dijo Cinccino molesta a Dewott, y se fue, no hizo un berrinche solo para demostrarle a Servine, que podía ser más que una niña berrinchuda.

Servine lo había logrado, logro quitar ese peso de encima de Dewott, pero luego volvió donde sus amigas, pero en ese acto de apoyo a su amigo había algo más, algo oculto. Dewott quizá ya no tenía pareja, pero se libro de Cinccino, quien poco después de eso, fue invitada al baile por Raticate. Dewott ahora solo tenía un asunto pendiente, Devi y Marshtomp.

Dewott fue a buscar a Marshtomp, debía solucionar las cosas, y se vio con él durante su clase de nado, y mientras se hacían carreras de relevo en la piscina, se le acerco.

- oye Marshtomp, te debo una disculpa, y quiero hablar contigo – dijo Dewott intentado no pelear.

- de acuerdo, te escucho – dijo Marshtomp algo desconfiado.

- En primer lugar lamento lo que paso ayer en la florería, y también lamento lo de la pelea, desde ahora los dejare en paz, pero hay algunas condiciones – dijo Dewott.

- ¿condiciones? ¿Qué condiciones? – pregunto Marshtomp algo asombrado.

- en primer lugar, si engañas a mi hermana, tendré derecho a golpearte en la cara cien veces, si le eres fiel, no hay problema, si la haces sufrir, yo responderé por ella, ya sabes, es mi hermanita y tengo que defenderla – dijo Dewott bastante tranquilo.

- pero ¿seguirás molestando? – pregunto Marshtomp desconfiado.

- no, los dejare en paz, si Devi creer que eres digno de ella, debo aceptarlo – dijo Dewott.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora seremos hermanos, Devi se pondrá tan contenta, odiaba estar peleada contigo, se nota que son unidos – dijo Marshtomp de buen humor.

- solo hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte – dijo Dewott más serio.

- ¿qué cosa? – dudo Marshtomp.

- Ayer escuche a Devi hablar con mi mamá sobre cambiarse de escuela, y no hay razón para que venga a nuestra secundaria si tiene la beca en la escuela privada, creo que lo hace por ti – Explico.

- ¡¿Qué?! No parece algo que ella haría, es muy madura – se asombro Marshtomp.

- por favor, habla con ella, convéncela de quedarse en la escuela privada, si ella te importa lo harás, no es correcta esa decisión – dijo Dewott.

- Está bien, iré a tu casa hoy para hablar con Devi sobre eso – aseguro Marshtomp.

La clase termino, Dewott y Marshtomp habían vuelto a ser amigos, y estaban en el vestidor de chicos, secándose después de salir de la piscina, cuando un mensaje llego al celular de Marshtomp, lo leyó, y se lo mostro a Dewott.

- tienes que leer esto, cuñadito – le dijo dándole el celular.

"Marsh, tengo algo que decirte, es una sorpresa, quizá pronto pasemos más tiempo juntos", era de Devi, era obvio que iba a contarle sobre el cambio de escuela.

- ¿"Marsh"? – pregunto Dewott, algo más tranquilo.

- al menos no soy "cosito" – se defendió Marshtomp.

Era curioso, hacía 24 horas esos dos no podían verse ni en pintura y ahora hasta podían bromear, Dewott tenía que admitir que no era malo que su hermana saliera con alguien que él concia desde niño, en especial si estaba dispuesto a hacerla recapacitar sobre el cambio de escuela, no era una decisión que tomar a la ligera, iba mucho más allá de la vida adolescente, claro que Dewott estaba cayendo otra vez en el mismo error con Devi.

Dewott el resto del día, intento buscar a alguna otra chica para invitar al baile, esta vez haciendo caso a las advertencias de Servine, pero los berrinches públicos de Cinccino, habían acabado con su reputación, no solo con la de Servine, al parecer terminaría sin pareja, pero mejor solo que mal acompañado, pero vio algo curioso, Cinccino no perdió el tiempo, aprovecho para presumir a su nueva pareja ante Dewott, se la vio todo el día muy cariñosa con Raticate, y eso que solo hacía unas horas él le había propuesto ir al baile. Por más que Cinccino fuese una niña berrinchuda, enamoradiza y exagerada, esos jueguito estaban resultando, odiaba verlos juntos, y eso le hizo notar el poder de los celos. Pero obviamente Dewott tenía otros pendientes.

Más tarde en la salida Dewott y Marshtomp, estaban yendo a la casa de Dewott, iban a hablar con Devi, y al llegar, Devi fue la primera que los vio, y no pudo creer lo que veía, su hermano, amistado con su novio, pero no todo estaba en orden, en especial cuando Dewott dijo, "tenemos que hablar", eso no era bueno, de todos modos, Dewott no solía pensar bien las cosas.

- de acuerdo chicos, los oigo – dijo Devi mientras se sentaba en el sofá entre Dewott y Marshtomp.

- Escucha Devi, tanto yo como tu hermano nos preocupamos por ti, y queremos hablar contigo para que no tomes una mala decisión, ya nos reconciliamos, y estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, debemos cuidarte – dijo Marshtomp.

- No los entiendo ¿cuidarme de qué? – dudo Devi.

- Hermanita, ya lo sé todo sobre el cambio de escuela, sé que estas muy enamorada de Marshtomp, pero no es razón para abandonar tu escuela – la regaño Dewott.

- ¡dime que no hablas enserio! Dewott lo entendiste todo mal – protesto Devi algo molesta.

- ahora si no entiendo nada ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Marshtomp algo perdido.

- sí me cambiare para el próximo semestres a su secundaria, y sí me gusta mucho Marshtomp, pero no por él, mi beca de la escuela privada fue condicionada, me dijeron que debía llevar 5 extracurriculares y cuando menos llegar al tercer lugar en las olimpiada académicas, nadie tiene tiempo para llevar 5 extracurriculares, y si lo intento no tendré tiempo para estudiar para las olimpiadas académicas, y concursare contra pokemon psíquicos, esa condición es ilógica, la escuela utiliza esas condiciones como un modo para quitarme la beca, quizá porque no cumplo con los estándares de perfección que tiene la nueva directora, o quizá porque tiene demasiadas becadas, lo ignoro, pero no lo hago por Marshtomp – explico Devi, con cierto tono de decepción.

- espera ¿y el mensaje que me enviaste? – pregunto Marshtomp.

- te lo iba a contar, no lo hago por ti, mis padres no pueden pagar otra escuela privada, y la mejor secundaria publica es la de ustedes, no lo tomes a mal, te quiero, pero esas decisiones se toman con la cabeza, no con el corazón – dijo Devi.

- Descuida, me alegra que sea así – dijo Marshtomp honestamente.

- Los siento malinterprete todo, pero ahora ya todo está bien – dijo Dewott algo nervioso.

- no contigo, es increíble que después de todo, sigas subestimándome – le dijo Devi molesta.

La cual se retiro, Dewott estaba frustrado, no entendí aporque Devi seguía molesta, en eso llego a una conclusión algo torpe.

- Hembras, siempre se complican con todo – se quejo en voz alta.

- Dewott, ella misma te lo acaba de decir, si estaba molesta porque no podías aceptar sus decisiones, pero lo que realmente la molesta es que la subestimes, la creíste muy ingenua para salir con chicos, y la creíste capas de tomar una decisión de ese tipo – le dijo Marshtomp.

- tendré que arreglar las cosas con ella, y perdón por hacerte venir – dijo Dewott desanimado.

- descuida, ahora somos cuñados – dijo Marshomp cuando se iba.

Dewott subió a la habitación de Devi, toco la puerta, y nadie contesto, probablemente Devi sabía que era él, así que se puso a hablar hacía la puerta.

- lo siento hermana, lamento todo esto, no debí subestimarte, sé que eres más lista que yo, y mucho más madura, pero soy tu hermano debía cuidarte, claro que eso lo arruino, pero hace poco eras una Oshawott, evolucionaste, y aun no me acostumbro, en especial porque yo sigo siendo igual de tonto, no debí creer que te equivocabas, tampoco debí actuar sin preguntarte o analizar las cosas, lamento haberte subestimado, te prometo que no volverá a pasar – se disculpo Dewott.

Devi abrió la puerta, y lo miro.

- supongo que debó perdonarte, pero más te vale que no vuelvas a subestimarme – dijo Devi.

- claro que no, pero no podrás evitar que mi instinto de hermano celoso se active de vez en cuando – dijo Dewott.

- descuida, ya me lo esperaba – dijo Devi sonriendo levemente.

Dewott por fin había terminado su pelea con su hermana, y aunque no maduro de un día para el otro, al menos dio un gran paso, pero eso no borraba otro gran problema, no tenía pareja para el baile, pero no importaba. Dewott ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de no tener pareja cuando su celular sonó, Dewott se fijo, era el numero de Servine.

- Hola Servine, dime – respondió su celular.

- Hola Dewott, supongo que no tienes pareja para el baile – dijo ella con confiada.

- sí, mi reputación estaba dañada y me libre de Cinccino – dijo Dewott.

- como ninguno tiene pareja, estaba pensando, deberíamos ir juntos, como amigos, ya sabes, para divertirnos con alguien a que nos agrade – propuso Servine.

- no estoy seguro – dijo Dewott, sabiendo que era para poner celoso a Grovyle.

- ¡vamos! ¿O quieres quedarte en casa ese día? – persuadió la pokemon de tipo planta.

- me preocupa un poco que la gente diga después de la foto de poke-book – comento Dewott.

- me parece algo cobarde, todos se olvidaran de eso para mañana, además Cinccino publico una disculpa para mi, en la cual te llama idiota por cierto, pero no es la gran cosa, además creo que sería mejor ir con un amigo – dijo Servine.

Dewott ahora entendía el poder de los celos, quizá sería bueno para Servine y Grovyle, claro que no le parecía del todo correcto, pero acepto.

- está bien Servine, iremos juntos al baile – dijo Dewott.

- correcto – dijo Servine y cortó la llamada.

Dewott sentía que se metía a la boca del lobo, pero quería ayudar a Servine, por otra parte, no sabía qué consecuencias traería esa última decisión, esos dos días habían sido de locos, pero al menos, Devi ya no estaba molesta con él, y se había logrado librar de Cinccino, pero claro que el destino aun tenía un par de sorpresas para él… (Esta Historia Continuara).

**Nota: ahora sí nos acercamos al final, pero solo al final del libro 1 (apuesto a que ya se preguntaban porque siempre pongo eso), aun nos falta ahondar en la historia de Braixen, Frogadier y Quilladin, y se viene un especial por el baile de bienvenida, para el nuevo libro (o tomo si prefieren) serán historias de otros pokemons, comenten sus favoritos, gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
